


Through Thick and Thin

by anonymouschupacabra (accordingtomyresearch)



Series: Through Thick and Thin [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Chef Bokuto, Fluff, M/M, Parents AU, Professor Iwaizumi, doctor oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accordingtomyresearch/pseuds/anonymouschupacabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In moments like this, they always reminded him of two kids who were once childhood best friends. Two kids who grew up together and spent every moment possible with each other. Two kids who promised to spend the rest of their lives together. Looking at his son and his friend, he couldn't help but remember his childhood best friend. With a nostalgic smile, Iwaizumi pulled out of the driveway, and drove off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this as a fluffy reprieve from my angsty iwaoi fic and then, I turned this into angst because I have a serious problem. It's really fluffy though, like a surprising amount of fluff for me like wow. 
> 
> since i wrote this fic a bit different from my other fics, i'm gonna explain real quick how it goes:  
> ok so each chapter is a moment within a year that corresponds with the grade that is the chapter title. and the perspective changes with each chapter. so for example this is the BoKuroo chapter so the next one is an IwaOi and so on. I know I'm making this waaaaaaaaaaay more complicated than it needs to be but whatever man. 
> 
> also thanks to ainu who helped me try to name this monster

* * *

         “Come on Shou, we're going to be late.” Kuroo leaned back against the wall across from the bathroom, his arms folded in front of him. For the past five minutes he had been standing outside the bathroom waiting for his son to finish brushing his teeth and doing whatever else 5 year olds do in the bathroom.

         “I'm almost done!” Shouyou shouted through the door. Kuroo sighed, picturing his son perched on top of the sink trying to look at himself in the mirror. 

         “Is he still in there?” Kuroo turned his head to see his partner Bokuto walking over to him. 

“Yup,” Kuroo nodded. “And he's going to be late!” he said loud enough for Shouyou to hear. 

         “If he's like this now, imagine when he's a teenager,” Bokuto laughed. 

         “Please, I don't even want to think about it,” Kuroo shuddered. The door to the bathroom swung open and a tiny ginger boy ran out and past his dad's and into his bedroom shouting that he was almost ready.

         “He always almost ready,” Bokuto smiled, shaking his head and walking into the bathroom. Opening the cabinet, he pulled out his hair products and began applying them to his hair. “It always takes him so long to get ready.”

         “I wonder where he gets it from,” Kuroo said sarcastically, watching Bokuto fiddle with his hair. 

         “Well excuse me Mr “I-roll-out-of-bed-like-this”, we can't all have perfect hair,” Bokuto snarked, putting his products away. 

         “But I look awesome,” Kuroo said smugly, standing in the doorway. 

         “Always,” Bokuto smiled. For a second Kuroo thought Bokuto was going to lean in for a kiss, but he then felt a sharp jab in his side that made him stumble back. “I don't fall for your cheap tricks.”

         “That was low,” Kuroo gasped holding his side. “Even for you that was low.”

         “Ok Dad! Dad! I'm ready,” Shouyou shouted running down the hallway past his still in pain dad. 

         “Alright bean! First day of school!” Kuroo heard Bokuto cheered as he walked down the hallway and into the living room. “How are you feeling?” Kuroo came to stand next to Bokuto who was kneeling down to eye level with Shouyou, holding his tiny hands in his massive ones. 

         “I'm… I'm…” Shouyou began before his lower lip started trembling. 

         “Oh no no,” Bokuto hushed pulling him to his chest. He twisted his head up at Kuroo, giving him a helpless look as their son began to cry in his arms. 

         “Why are you crying?” Kuroo asked kneeling down and patting the back of his ginger head. Shouyou only answered in short breathy whimpers. 

         “There's no need to cry, you were so excited a minute ago,” Bokuto soothed. 

         “But what if no one wants to be my friend,” Shouyou cried. “I don't have any friends.”

         “That's not true,” Kuroo said softly. “You have Tobio. And he's going to be there at kindergarten today too.”

         “Really?” Shouyou sniffled lifting his head from Bokutos chest to look at Kuroo who gave him a nod. “Tobio is coming to kindergarten with me?”

         “You bet,” Bokuto smiled. 

         “Ok,” he nodded with determination. “Ok we can go.”

         “There's the Shouyou we know and love!” Bokuto cheered picking him up with both arms and tossing him in the air, backpack and all. 

         “Ok who's ready for school?” Kuroo asked adjusting his son's shirt that got messed up in his downward descent. 

         “Me,” Shouyou giggled. 

         “Alright let's go,” Bokuto said excitedly grabbing Shouyou's backpack off the floor and swinging it over his other shoulder. “To the car!” 

         “To the car!” Shouyou repeated, sticking his tiny fist in the air. The three of them went down the elevator and into the parking garage towards their car. Shouyou spent the whole time talking about all the things that he and Tobio were going to do and kindergarten that day, despite only learning he was going to be there moments ago. 

         “Ok safe and buckled?” Bokuto asked looking at his son in the rear view mirror. 

         “Safe and buckled,” Shouyou smiled giving his dad a thumbs up. 

         “Alright here we go.” The whole car ride Shouyou was abuzz with nervous energy. Kuroo could hear the rhythmic tapping of his tiny feet against the bottom of his car seat as they drove to the elementary school. Every so often he would look behind him to see Shouyou looking out the window with a mixture of excitement and anxiety on his face. 

         “Hey Shou,” Kuroo said getting his son's attention as he saw him look particularly nervous. Shouyou looked over at his dad and gave him a beaming smile. “You ok?”

         “I'm great!” he smiled. 

         “Good,” Kuroo nodded turning back in his seat just as they pulled into front of the school. “We're here.” Bokuto turned the car off and both he and Kuroo looked back at their son. He was looking out at the playground with extreme trepidation. 

         “Everything is going to be alright,” Bokuto said patting Shouyou's knee. “Come on let's go find Tobio, ok?” 

         “Ok,” Shouyou nodded smiling. He hopped out of the car, placing one hand in each of his dad's hands as they walked into the playground full of running screaming children. Kuroo could feel Shouyou's hand tighten in his as they approached the kiddie jungle gym where all the other kindergarteners were playing in. 

         “Hey look there's Tobio over there,” Bokuto pointed out, motioning to the tall dark haired boy clutching a milk box in one hand and the pant leg of one of his dad's in the other. “Why don't you go over and say hi, I'm sure he'd be very excited to see you.”

         “Yeah, ok,” Shouyou agreed pulling his hands out of his dads’ grasp and running over to the other little boy. They both watched as the other boy’s face lit up when he saw Hinata and immediately abandoned holding his dad's pant leg for running through the jungle gym towards him. Walking over they approached Tobio’s parents. 

         “Hey guys,” Kuroo greeted as they came to stand next to the two men watching their son chase after Shouyou. 

         “Hey, I'm so glad you guys came when you did,” Iwaizumi sighed greeting his friends. “Honestly I was about to call you.”

         “Why?” Bokuto asked. 

         “Because Tobio was this close to crying, and Sir Heart of Stone over here was about to indulge him and bring him home.”

         “He looked miserable,” Oikawa defended. “What am I supposed to to do? Just stand back as my son is on the verge of tears?” 

         “Yes,” Iwaizumi said it like it was obvious. Oikawa sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes, turning back around to watch his son play withShouyou. 

         “It's ok I almost broke like 7 times on the way here,” Kuroo admitted. Bokuto looked at him disappointedly. “What? He looked so nervous. He cried before we left.”

         “Tobio too,” Iwaizumi nodded. “I spent like twenty minutes just talking to him just to get him out the door and into the car. Out of the car was a whole nother 15 minutes.”

         “Do you think he'll be ok?” Oikawa asked not taking his eyes off his son who was climbing up the slide. 

         “Well it's not like he hasn't spent time away from us. He did go to nursery and pre-K,” Iwaizumi said trying to reassure his partner, rubbing his back comfortingly. “And look he has Shouyou.”

         “That's true,” Oikawa nodded, his brows still furrowed with worried. 

         “Is it bad that I'm not that worried?” Bokuto asked Kuroo quietly, leaning in close. “I mean he's Shouyou, he gets nervous but he's also tenacious. He'll be fine.”

         “I know,” Kuroo smiled, placing his arm around Bokuto’s back. “I still worry though.”

         One of the school safety officers blew her whistle and all the children started filling into lines waiting for their teacher. Shouyou and Tobio came running over to their dads. 

         “Dad I need my backpack,” Shouyou said, gesturing excitedly at the small green backpack still on Bokuto’s shoulder. 

         “Oh right,” Bokuto said slipping it off and helping to put it on Shouyou's back. “There you go all set. You ready?” 

         “Mhm,” he nodded excitedly. 

         “You're excited?” Kuroo asked. 

         “Mhm,” he nodded again. 

         “Are you going to miss your daddies?” Bokuto asked smiling. 

         “Nuh uh,” Shouyou smiled. 

         “Not even a little bit?” Kuroo asked feigning hurt.

         “Hmmm...no,” he laughed. 

         “Well we're going to miss you, bean,” Bokuto smiled ruffling Shouyou's hair. “Have fun at school today.”

         “Ok dad,” Shouyou nodded. His smile faltered for a second. “I am going to miss you. But I told Tobio that I wasn't scared so I don't want him to know.”

         “Your secrets’ safe with us,” Bokuto smiled kissing his forehead. Kuroo leaned forward and hugged Shouyou before letting him run off the to the teacher with an equally anxious Tobio. 

         “You know,” Oikawa began as they all watched their children line up in two lines. “It's going to be no time before we're watching them run off to school but they'll be older and it'll be college.” He leaned back against Iwaizumi who wrapped his arm around Oikawa's waist. 

         “Nah, we still have a ways to go before that,” Bokuto shook his head. They all stood and watched until the class had disappeared into the school. 

         “Well, I've got to go I'm going to be late for my shift at the hospital,” Oikawa sighed turning toward them. “We'll work out a proper schedule for picking them up and dropping them off after this first week, ok?”

         “Sounds great,” Kuroo agreed. “We'll do that Saturday, you guys can come over for dinner.”

         “Perfect,” Iwaizumi nodded. He checked his watched and winced at the time. “I need to get to the campus in like 20 minutes, I got to run. I'll see you later.” Kuroo and Bokuto waved at them as they ran toward their car. Now that Shouyou had gone into school, Kuroo felt a slight lull of energy; like he had been trying to be so upbeat for his son that it tapped all the life out of him. 

         “Hey dude, you alright?” Bokuto asked, placing his hand on the small of his back. 

         “Yeah I'm fine, just nervous for him you know,” Kuroo shrugged. “He's so small.”

         “He's going to be great,” Bokuto waved dismissively. “He's our super dope ass kid. Everyone is going to love him.”

         “True,” Kuroo agreed. They slowly made their way back to the car their arms brushing against each other. Kuroo could feel Bokuto's nervous attempting to hold his hand. “Dude if you want to hold my hand you can you know,” Kuroo laughed fitting his hand in Bokuto's. 

         “I know,” Bokuto said nonchalantly. Kuroo glanced at him in his periphery and Bokuto was smiling down at his feet as they walked. 

         “Why are you all smiles?” Kuroo asked, smiling himself. 

         “Because I'm happy,” Bokuto shrugged. “We just dropped off our kid at school. Our kid. Like we have a kid, Tetsuro.”

         “Yeah I know,” Kuroo laughed. “This isn't new.”

         “I know that,” Bokuto chuckled. “I mean like… even five years ago, did you think this would be our life? Taking care of our kid? Together?” 

         “Hmm,” Kuroo thought. “I guess not exactly.”

         “B-but,” Bokuto began nervously. Kuroo could feel him tighten his grip on his hand. “You're happy right?” Kuroo stopped walking and looked Bokuto. No matter how long they'd been together, Kuroo knew that Bokuto's mood swings always seemed to catch him off guard. Bokuto looked down not meeting Kuroo’s eye as they stood by their car. 

         “Why would you ask me that?”

         “Well I—”

         “I'm the happiest I've ever been.” Bokuto looked up at Kuroo who was staring at him with a huge smile on his face. Sighing with relief, Bokuto as pulled close my his partner, letting go of his hand so he could wrap his arms around him. 

         “Ugh I got worried there for a second,” Bokuto mumbled into Kuroos neck. 

         “You have literally no reason to be,” Kuroo laughed, pulling Bokuto closer. “I get to raise a kid with my best friend who I love more than anything.”

         “Ok good,” Bokuto said relieved. 

         “Hey you're supposed to say something like that back,” Kuroo teased. 

         “Oh right, um” Bokuto thought for a moment. “Ah got it. I'm so happy that I met you when I did and I know that our little family is going to be together for a long time. And I love you more everyday.”

         “Dude,” Kuroo breathed. “That was so gay.”

         “Shut up, you're gay,” Bokuto laughed, playfully shoving Kuroo's shoulder. 

         “You bet I am,” Kuroo grinned, closing the distance between them. As was normal for their kisses, there was never a soft tentative beginning, but rather they would always jump straight into cradling each other's neck and tongues licking their way inside their mouths. After a few moments of hot, tongued kissing, they broke apart with a wet gasp. 

         “That was even gayer,” Bokuto whispered. 

         “Well I guess I've got something to tell you,” Kuroo whispered back. “I'm gay, man. And I'm really gay for you.”

         “Dude that's so awesome because I'm totally gay for you bro,” Bokuto joked. 

         “Ah dude this is so great, I can't wait to tell Shouyou his two dads are gay,” Kuroo laughed. 

         “Well I'm glad we figured this out now, before you know, I fell so deeply in love with you that things got weird,” Bokuto smiled. 

         “Too late,” Kuroo grinned. They just stared at each other for a moment. Kuroos hands slid down to rest on Bokuto's hips, while Bokuto cradled his neck with both hands. “Hey you know… I told Akaashi we’ be coming in late to the restaurant today. But I never told him how late.”

         “Are you thinking what I'm thinking?” 

         “Hopefully,” Kuroo smirked. 

         They broke apart and got into their car as quickly as possible. The trip to their apartment never had been so short. Once they parked they both excitedly ran into the elevator. Jittery and impatient, by the time they got to their floor they rushed out towards their apartment. Giggling as they struggled to unlock the door, it finally swung open with a bang. Rushing towards the living room, they both jumped onto the couch grabbing the Xbox controllers and settling in.

         “Dude I'm so excited for this,” Bokuto practically vibrated in his seat on the couch. 

         “Same,” Kuroo agreed. “Having a kid is awesome and super rewarding and all that. But fuck, sometimes I just want to play some violent video games.”

         “Right?” Bokuto nodded. The sound of the Xbox turning on filled their ears and they both let out a content sigh. “This was such a good idea.”

         “I agree,” Kuroo smiled. He looked over at his partner who was staring at the tv with a wide smile. Without warning, Kuroo leaned over and placed a brief kiss on the side of his mouth leaving Bokuto surprised but smiling. 

         “I mean, I wanted to play video games, but we can do that instead,” Bokuto joked. “I'm down for whichever.”

         “No I want to play,” Kuroo smiled. “I just wanted to kiss you.”

         “Alright, let me know if you changed your mind,” Bokuto grinned. “I just bought some flavored/ribbed condoms that I've been dying to try out.”

         “Wait seriously?— no stop, we can do that later,” Kuroo controlled himself. “Sex second, video games first.”

         “Our priorities are straight;” Bokuto chuckled. 

         “Unlike us.”

         “So true.”


	2. First Grade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this stupid little fluffy AU that I created. It's killing me and I love it. 
> 
> this chapter is the fluffy iwaoi that my other iwaoi fic isnt lol   
> (although don't be fooled, this is totally going to have angst like come on, it's me)

* * *

      Iwaizumi walked into through the door placing his backpack on the floor next to the couch. With a tired sigh, he pulled off his jacket and hung it on the hook next to the door. Toeing off his shoes, Iwaizumi debated whether or not to announce he was home. His decision was made for him when he heard the running of tiny feet.

      “Dad! Dad!” Tobio shouted scampering towards him. Iwaizumi knew that Tobio only ever ran when Shouyou was there and that he wouldn't be too far behind. Right on cue, two pairs of  tiny feet descended down the stairs and two little boys came into view. 

      “Hey guys,” Iwaizumi smiled; despite being tired he didn't like making his son feel like he was too exhausted to talk to him. 

      “Dad, Shouyou just told me the most awesome thing,” Tobio said excited. Shouyou just beamed with excitement behind him. 

      “The most awesome thing?” Iwaizumi repeated. “What could be the most awesome thing?” 

      “Shouyou’s dads are getting him a puppy,” Tobio said with grave importance. 

      “A puppy!” Shouyou repeated excitedly. 

      “A puppy?” Iwaizumi said. “Oh my god, that is the most awesome thing.”

      “I know,” Tobio nodded. 

      “Dad said I get to name it,” Shouyou said proudly. “I think I'm going to name it… Shouyou.”

      “What? That's a dumb name,” Tobio said annoyed. 

      “Hey, that's my name!” Shouyou said scandalized. 

      “Exactly!” Tobio huffed exasperatedly. “You can't name your dog your name, it's too confusing.”

      “Oh you're right,” Hinata hummed thoughtfully. “What should I name it?” 

      “I don't know,” Tobio shrugged. “Let's look up names.”

      “Ok!” Hinata cheered running after his friend who ran up the stairs. 

      Shaking his head, Iwaizumi knew better than to get involved when those two had a goal in mind. He waited until he heard the door to Tobio’s room close before he melted with exhaustion onto the couch. 

“Tired?” Oikawa asked from the doorway of the kitchen. 

      “You have no idea,” Iwaizumi sighed closing his eyes and draping his arm over his face. 

      “I'm sure I do,” Oikawa said amusedly. Iwaizumi felt the couch next to him dip as Oikawa say down next to him. Removing his arm from his face Iwaizumi wrapped it around Oikawa’s shoulders. 

      “I know you do,” Iwaizumi hummed leaning his head against his partner. “You always make me feel ridiculous for complaining about teaching.”

      “Well cardiology isn't exactly a restful department at the hospital,” Oikawa smirked. “But I know that dealing with 500 literature majors for 9 hours can't be too easy.”

      “No it's not,” Iwaizumi shook his head. “But enough about work, how are you? I missed you.”

      “You missed me? Oh wow, you must have had a really bad day.”

      “You're right, I didn't miss you,” Iwaizumi said flatly. 

      “Nope, it's too late. I already know you missed me,” Oikawa sung. 

      “Damn, I was hoping you thought I hated you. That way I could fight you for more money in the divorce,” Iwaizumi complained facetiously. “There goes my plan.”

      “Oh no way,” Oikawa shook his head. “I'm taking you to the cleaners, my love. I'm working you for every penny.”

      “I knew you only were here for my money,” Iwaizumi sighed. “And my good looks.”

      “Oh you know I'm here for one thing, and one thing only,” Oikawa whispered, his hand moving down Iwaizumi’s abdomen and down to his lap. Just brushing his hand past Iwaizumi's groin earning him a soft exhale of anticipation, Oikawa quickly stuck his hand into Iwaizumi's pants pocket and pulled out his keys. “That awesome car.”

      “I knew it!” Iwaizumi laughed trying to take his keys out of Oikawa's hands where he was dangling it in front of him. “Give it back, you idiot.”

      “Never,” Oikawa laughed standing up and holding them high above his head. Iwaizumi stood up and went to reach for them, but unfortunately those extra centimeters of height that Oikawa had on him kept the keys just out of reach. 

      “I'm just going to stand on the couch,” Iwaizumi said as he did so. Quickly, Oikawa climbed onto the couch keeping his hand high above his head and still of of reach. 

      “What about now shorty?” Oikawa laughed. Contemplating the best course of action, Iwaizumi grabbed the front of Oikawa's sweater and pulled him towards himself, crashing their lips together. Immediately, Oikawa was caught off guard and almost fell but he then kissed back, lowering his arms to wrapped around Iwaizumi's back. After kissing him for a few moments, Iwaizumi carefully moved his hand and pulled the keys out of Oikawa's grasp. Separating with a triumphant cheer, Iwaizumi jumped down off the couch. 

      “Ha!” Iwaizumi pointed at Oikawa smugly. 

      “I didn't know we could play dirty,” Oikawa said with a slight pout, that was marred by his half smile. “You're ignoring the rules.” 

      “With you, there are no rules,” Iwaizumi shrugged slipping the keys back into his pocket. 

      “True,” Oikawa agreed. “Well you won the keys that means you have to drive Shouyou home.”

      “That's fine, I get to drive  _ my _ Camero,” Iwaizumi bragged. 

      “Whatever,” Oikawa rolled his eyes. 

      “You're just jealous cause you drive a Jeep,” Iwaizumi said pulling his shoes back on. 

      “Hey, I get compliments on my car. Plus I'm the only one of us with an actual dad car. Not a midlife crisis dad car,” Oikawa defended. 

      “Excuse me, but I've had that car since I was eighteen, it's no midlife crisis,” Iwaizumi said defensively. “Plus,” he walked over and stood closely next to Oikawa to whisper in his ear, “I seem to recall someone liking to spend a lot of time in that car when he was in college.”

      “I don't know what you're talking about,” Oikawa lied, trying not to give Iwaizumi the reaction he was looking for and failing. “You must have had a different boyfriend in college.”

      “Nope,” Iwaizumi murmured as he kisses Oikawa's neck softly. “Only you.”

      “Yeah right,” Oikawa huffed. 

      “It's always been only you,” Iwaizumi whispered as he kissed up Oikawa's neck. 

      “Oh Iwa I—” the sound of two pairs of tiny feet running down the stairs stopped them from continuing. “We'll finish this later,” Oikawa said as Iwaizumi took a step back. 

      “Dad!” Tobio shouted as he and Shouyou ran down the stairs. 

      “Tobio you're going to slip, no running,” Oikawa said. “You too Shouyou.”

      “Sorry,” they both said in unison as they came to a walk to finish descending the stairs. 

      “What's up?” Iwaizumi asked as the two boys came to stand in front of him. 

      “Dad we came up with a name for Shouyou’s dog,” Tobio said excitedly. 

      “Oh? And what did you guys settle on?” 

      “Space,” Shouyou said confidently. 

      “Space?” Oikawa repeated. 

      “Yeah,” Tobio nodded. 

      “Why Space?” Iwaizumi asked. 

      “Because Shouyou is orange like the sun and he likes the stars and moon on my ceiling and so those are both in outer space so Space,” Tobio explained. 

      “Makes sense,” Oikawa nodded, looking over at Iwaizumi with an amused smirk. “So, Space it is.”

      “When do we get to meet Space?” Iwaizumi asked. 

      “Well my dads are going to bring home the puppy next week. I'm so excited!” Shouyou practically yelled. 

      “Can I go see the puppy when he gets it Dad?” Tobio asked looking between his dads.

      “I'm sure there's nothing on this earth that is going to keep you away from Space,” Oikawa said patting Tobio's head. 

      “Thanks Dad,” Tobio smiled. 

      “Ok, but it's late and I need to take Shouyou home now,” Iwaizumi said looking between the two 6 year olds. They exchanged pouts but went to put on their shoes anyway. 

      “There's dinner for you here when you come back,” Oikawa said kissing Iwaizumi's cheek. 

      “Thanks,” Iwaizumi said pulling his shoes back on. 

      “We're ready Dad,” Tobio said as he and Shouyou buttoned up their jackets. 

      “Alright everyone in the car,” Iwaizumi said pulling in his jacket. “Shouyou, where's your backpack?” 

      “Oh right!” Shouyou shouted kicking off his shoes and running back up the stairs. 

      “He's so dumb,” Tobio rolled his eyes. 

      “Why are you always calling him dumb? He's your best friend,” Oikawa asked. 

      “Because he is,” Tobio said like it was obvious. The rapid steps coming down the steps caused Kageyama to roll his eyes again. Iwaizumi watched his son mouth “so dumb” as his best friend threw himself on the floor to put his shoes back on. 

      “Ready Shou?” Iwaizumi asked. 

      “Mhm,” Shouyou nodded standing up. “Thank you for dinner,” he said to Oikawa. 

      “Of course,” Oikawa smiled ruffling his hair. “See you later Shou.”

      “I'll see you later, babe,” Iwaizumi whispered kissing Oikawa. “Alright children, into the car.”

      “Into the car!” Shouyou cheered as he ran across the lawn. Looking down at their muddy shoes, Iwaizumi made a decision. 

      “Hey guys let's take Dad's car,” Iwaizumi whispered conspiratorially. The two 6 year olds ran towards the jeep. 

      Once he had the two kids loaded in the back, Iwaizumi turned on the car. Checking in the rear view mirror, he watched the two best friends talking quietly to each other. In moments like this, they always reminded him of two kids who were once childhood best friends. Two kids who grew up together and spent every moment possible with each other. Two kids who promised to spend the rest of their lives together. Looking at his son and his friend, he couldn't help but remember his childhood best friend. With a nostalgic smile, Iwaizumi pulled out of the driveway, and drove off. 


	3. Second Grade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh remember when I said that this was my fluffy reprieve from angst? well I lied. I lied to you all. this got angsty fast.

* * *

       The sounds in the restaurant kitchen of the clanging of dishes being washed and the steady stream of water pouring from the sink had Kuroo set on edge. Usually the comforting hum of the large commercial refrigerators was enough to keep his nerves from fraying but today even that couldn't help him. A million thoughts were whizzing around his head and he couldn't get his mind to slow down to focus on just one.

       Kuroo.” Snapped out of his thoughts, Kuroo looked around to look for who called out his name. Next to him, Akaashi his Assistant General Manager, was looking at him with concern. “Kuroo I...I didn't want to say thing before but I heard what happened. Are you ok?”

       “What? Yeah I'm fine,” Kuroo nodded rubbing his face.

       “Are you sure?” Akaashi asked concernedly.

       “Yeah,” Kuroo said, straightening his black button down. “I just have a lot on my mind. Is the dining room clean?”

       “Yes,” Akaashi said, not pressing his questions. “The dishes are being done and they are cleaning the walk in.”

       “Ok good,” Kuroo nodded. “I'm, um, I can't stay anymore, I'll leave the locking up to you. I'm going to go home ok? Tell Bokuto that I've left.”

       “Ok,” Akaashi said. Kuroo ducked into his office and grabbed his coat. Seeing the tips of white and black hair through the shelving, Kuroo quickened his pace and walked out the back exit of the restaurant. Taking a deep breath and pulling his coat tightly around himself, Kuroo walked the few blocks to the apartment.

_It's past midnight, they're probably asleep. Hopefully, at least._

       He unlocked the door as silently as he could. All the lights were off and the only source of  illumination was the blue glow of the TV. Quietly, Kuroo edges over to the couch and peered over to see two sleeping boys leaning on each other with a small golden dog fast asleep on their laps. Red hair and black mixed together from where they had their heads touching.

       “Oh you're back.” Kuroo turned to see his neighbor Yaku coming out the bathroom. “It's kind of early. Is everything alright?”

       “Um,” Kuroo sighed not sure where to begin. “Not really. But I got it from here. You can go home now if you want.”

       “Do...do you want me to go home? Are you ok to be by yourself? You seem…”

       “There's nothing you can do,” Kuroo said, giving him a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. “Go home Yaku. Thanks for watching them.”

       “No problem,” Yaku nodded putti on his coat and shoes. “I'll see you later. Call if you need anything.”

       “Thanks,” Kuroo said carefully moving aside the dog, and lifting his son in his arms as Yaku let himself out. Walking Shouyou over to his room, he pushed the futon that was laid on the floor aside with his foot so he could set Shouyou down in his bed. As he tucked him in, Kuroo took a moment to admire his son. The bright ginger hair, the light dusty of freckles on his nose, the soft pudgy cheeks of a small child, all of it so beautiful to Kuroo and he couldn't imagine how different his life would be without him. More honestly, he didn't want to imagine.

       Walking back into the living room, Kuroo lifted the other equally small sleeping boy into his arms and carried him to Shouyou's room and laid him down on the futon. Carefully tucking him in, Kuroo looked at the sleeping boys face. His dark black hair that parted in the middle, fell onto his face covering most of his delicate features. As Kuroo tucked the blanket in around him, he curled up into the fetal position and scrunched his face together. Kuroo felt his heart hurt as he saw that the boys dreams were as restless as his real life.

       With a sigh, Kuroo walked back into the living room and started picking up. He didn't even realize how long he had been cleaning when he heard the door start to unlock and he look up and saw that the time on the wall clock said it was almost two in the morning.

       Not turning around, Kuroo folded the blankets that they kept on the couch and walked into the kitchen. He started cleaning up the dishes, listening to the sounds of Bokuto walking around. Kuroo stood, leaning against the counter when he heard Bokuto's footsteps come to a stop behind him.

       “Are you going to ignore me all day?” Bokuto asked quietly. Kuroos fingers raked down the counter.

       “I'm not ignoring you,” Kuroo said. He barely recognized his voice; it was more raspy and throaty than usual.

       “Ok,” Bokuto said like he didn't believe him. “Are we going to talk about this?”

       “Are you going to listen?”

       “I hate when you get like this” Bokuto groaned.

       “Like what? Right?” Kuroo bit out.

       “No, more like bitter,” Bokuto said, crossing his arms.

       “I'm not bitter, I'm angry,” Kuroo said finally turning to face Bokuto. “I'm really angry.”

       “I don't know why you're mad at me,” Bokuto said annoyed.

       “Seriously?” Kuroo asked, growing angrier by the second. “You don't think that what you said made me angry?”

       “Tetsuro, you made this decision without me. If anyone should be angry here, it's me.”

       “I didn't; I asked you about it and you made the wrong choice, so I had to do what I thought was right.”

       “That sounds like making the decision without me to me, but I don't know I'm not as smart as you am I?” Bokuto snapped angrily.

       “Well you made the wrong choice!” Kuroo all but shouted back.

       “I didn't make any choices, all I said was that we couldn't make a decision now.”

       “But we need to make a decision now,” Kuroo pressed. “This isn't just about us anymore Kotaro!”

       “Tetsuro, this is still about us. We are the ones going to be dealing with this,” Bokuto said forcefully.

       “This is important. And I can't… I can't not do this. I have to,” Kuroo said looking down at his feet.

       “Babe,” Bokuto breathed. “We...we can't adopt another kid.”

       “Why not?” Kuroo asked thickly.

       “Because we just can't,” Bokuto said gesturing vaguely.

       “But he has nowhere to go,” Kuroo whispered. “And I can't...I can't let him just go out into the world not knowing if he's going to be ok. I'll never forgive myself. Especially if there was something I could have done to help him.”

       “I know you feel responsible,” Bokuto said walking over and placing his hand on Kuroo's shoulder. “People die Kuroo, there's nothing that can be done about that.”

       “But right now he needs help,” Kuroo insisted.

       “I know he does,” Bokuto sighed.

       “Kenma is so little,” Kuro said softly. “He has no one left. Why shouldn't we take him in? We adopted Shouyou, why should this be any different?”

       “Things were different with Shouyou and you know that, very different,” Bokuto said, rubbing his hand down Kuroo's arm.

       “But are we really not even try to help him?”

       “You're really set on doing this,” Bokuto said as more of a statement than a question. Kuroo gave him a firm nod.

       “I'm going to adopt him,” Kuroo said confidently. “I owe it to his mom to do that. I can't let Kenma go. He needs protecting. She would want me to do that.”

       “And you're the one to do that?”

       “Yes,” Kuroo said. “And...and I'm going to do that… with or without help—your help.  I understand if you don't want to, that's fine. But I... I need to do this. I can't...I know you might not understand but I would never forgive myself for not doing this. So I'd understand if this is too much for you. And I wouldn't...I wouldn't hold it against you if you told me that it's not what you wanted and you want to...to go our separate ways…”

       “What?” Bokuto snapped.

       “I said that this is something I need to do and I can understand if this is where we end,” Kuroo clarified.

       “No I understood what you said, I'm having trouble understanding why you said it,” Bokuto said tersely.

       “Be–because you don't want to do this and I do,” Kuroo stuttered. “Because we want conflicting things. Because we no longer see eye to eye.”

       “Do you really want to break up?” Bokuto asked carefully. “I mean like, earnestly, you've been thinking about this for a while and you know you'd be happier without me, kind of knowing that you want to break up.”

       “No,” Kuroo shook his head. “Not at all.”

       “Then why do you think that one disagreement is going to end us?” Bokuto whispered, placing his hand on Kuroo's cheek.

       “I was just afraid you'd leave me,” Kuroo murmured. “I thought if I gave you a clean break that it'd be easier for everyone.”

       “Well, it wouldn't be a clean break,” Bokuto said shaking his head. “Our lives are too intertwined. Plus I'm hopeless without you.” Kuroo laughed weakly. “Look,” Bokuto took a deep breath and exhaled heavily. “If you feel like us adopting him is the best decision, I'm not going to argue. But we need to talk this through and work it out together.”

       “Ok,” Kuroo nodded. “Fair enough.” Bokuto leaned forward and kissed Kuroo sweetly. Rarely did they share simple, chaste kisses. But somehow this tame kiss sent a shiver down Kuroo's spine. Once Bokuto pulled back, he looked into his eyes for a few moments.

       “Tetsuro,” Bokuto whispered with an air of seriousness. “If you're going to suggest we break up again, just make sure you really, really mean it. I don't take that lightly and neither should you.”

       “I won't I promise,” Kuroo whispered thickly.

       “Good.” Bokuto cradled Kuroo's face in his hands as a small tear slipped down Kuroo's face. “You're being strangely impulsive, do you want to talk to me about this?”

       “I…” Kuroo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I just keep thinking about if something were to happen to us, what I would want someone to do for Shouyou.”

       “Nothing is going to happen to us,” Bokuto said confidently.

       “You don't know that,” Kuroo shook his head. He pulled Bokuto's hands off his face and took a step back.

       “Ok, I don't, but what could happen?”

       “A million things!”

       “Yeah, but should we just freeze in fear because of what could happen?” Bokuto asked.

       “No of course not, but we—”

       “Look, I'm not the one out of us that plans or even really thinks about the future that much, but I'm trying to do that now. I love Shouyou, more than anything. And while taking him in was not exactly part of our plan, we still got to plan for him...even if that plan wasn’t exactly what happened. We had time to think and talk and talk again. Raising a kid...that's not something you do on impulse,” Bokuto explained as calmly as possible.

       “Why not? People get pregnant all the time and then just have to raise a kid,” Kuroo pointed out.

       “Yeah, but I thought it was fairly obvious that that wasn't going to happen with us.”

       “Why should we be any different?”

       “Because we're both guys, and last time I checked neither of us could get pregnant!” Bokuto shouted. Kuroo just stared at him in silence. The deafening ringing from the quiet after Bokuto's shout was heavy and set Kuroo's teeth on edge.

       “I know Shouyou was one story, but Kenma is another,” Kuroo began shakily. “And I wish both of them happened under better circumstances but this is the hand we were dealt and I intend to do the best that I can for him.”

       “I know you do,” Bokuto sighed.

       “I'm not saying it's going to be easy,” Kuroo said lightly. “With the restaurant and the dog and Shouyou and now adding another kid, it's...it's going to be hard.”

       “Yeah,” Bokuto laughed weakly.

       “But I really want to try,” Kuroo said softly.

       “This is going to be a lot harder than having just Shou,” Bokuto said seriously. “This means we're splitting up our time twice as much, buying twice as many things, taking care of twice as many kids. It's…it's a lot.”

       “I know, but what choice do we really have?” Kuroo said pleadingly. “We can't not keep him. He's my nephew I… We have to do. No matter what.”

       “I understand,” Bokuto exhaled. “I'm just worried is all. About us, about Shouyou, about Kenma, about everything.”

       “I know but we'll figure it out, there's always a —”

       “Dad.” They both turned to see Shouyou standing in the doorway, clutching the bottom of his pajama shirt nervously.

       “What are you doing up, bean?” Bokuto asked trying to put on his most “Dad” voice.

       “I...um, I can go live somewhere else if Kenma needs my room” he mumbled, looking down at his feet. “I know he just lost his mommy and… I...I don't have any mommies so I thought maybe he could have my dads.”

       “Oh Shouyou we wouldn't send you anywhere,” Kuroo said coming to kneel in front of his small son.

       “Just because Kenma doesn't have his parents doesn't mean you have to give up yours,” Bokuto said softly kneeling beside Kuroo.

       “B-but you said it was going to be too hard with the both of us, and he needs dads more than I do,” Shouyou said trying to explain his thinking. “I thought...maybe...I'll just go and he could keep Space and you guys because he has no one.”

       “Shou…” Kuroo and Bokuto glanced at each other, both looking horrifically panicked. They saw Shouyou try to stoically keep his tears at bay to no avail as one heavy tear slipped down his face.

       “Shouyou let me explain one thing and I want you to really listen ok?” Kuroo said tilting his son's chin up so he could look at him in the eyes. “Under no circumstances are we ever, ever, ever, ever, ever going to let you go. No matter what happens, for the rest of our lives you are our son and we love you to the moon and back. And nothing, and I mean it, nothing is going to ever split us apart, ok? We are always going to be your dads and you will always be our son. And if we bring in another member into our family it's not as a replacement, it's an addition. You don't have to share our love; you get the same amount as always but this time there just more to go around. Do you understand Shouyou?”

       “Mhm,” he nodded wiping his face free of tears.

       “We love you Shou, and we're not giving you up,” Bokuto said softly. “And I know that Kenma needs dads right now, but so do you. You don't have to give us up because you think you're helping your cousin. We'll alway be here for you,n Shou.”

       “Ok Dad,” Shouyou nodded, not bothering to wipe away his tears any longer.

       “Go bed ok? We'll talk more about this with the both of you in the morning,” Kuroo said kissing Shouyou's forehead. “I love you.”

       “I love you too,” Bokuto said kissing the top of his head.

       “I love you guys too,” Shouyou sniffled. He turned and walked back towards his room and quietly closed the door behind him. Sighing, Kuroo and Bokuto both stood and stood silently for a moment.

       “He's so good,” Bokuto said almost in awe. “How did we manage to raise such a good kid?”

       “Maybe we're just that good,” Kuroo smiled softly looking over at Bokuto.

       “I guess…” Bokuto began, “ I guess we could start round two.”

       “Raising kids, the sequel,” Kuroo joked.

       “Become Parents 2: This Time It's Personal.”

       “Oh my god that's perfect,” Kuroo laughed.

       “Yeah we'll be alright,” Bokuto smiled.


	4. Third Grade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Kageyama and I found out that there's one more thing that I love more than Kageyama; pouty little kid Kageyama who doesn't realize how gay he is

* * *

      “Ha-Hanjime,” Oikawa breathed, clutching the back off Iwaizumi's shirt and lifting it so he could get his hands on his skin. He dug his nails into Iwaizumi's back, as he threw his head back gasping. Trying desperately to catch his breath, Oikawa panted while Iwaizumi sunk his mouth lower on his dick. “Slow...slow down.”

      Iwaizumi only hummed in acknowledgement around him, sending spikes of pleasure up Oikawa's spine. Biting his lower lip, Oikawa looked down at Iwaizumi below him. Perched on top of the kitchen island, Oikawa had his shirt pulled up to his chin and his lower half completely exposed. Iwaizumi was bent over, his mouth completely encasing Oikawa's dick as he sucked with great focus. The two of them were taking advantage of their weekend alone while their son was out, sleeping over at Shouyou's.

      “I'm...I’m,” Oikawa gasped, raking his nails up Iwaizumi's back. “Iwa please,” he whimpered weakly. Waiting until the last possible moment, Iwaizumi lifted his mouth up with a slick wet sound right as Oikawa came in his hand. Working him through with his hand until he finished completely, Iwaizumi watched his partners face as he came down from his high. Exhaling, Oikawa leaned forward and laid his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder, breathing heavily.

      “And how are we doing?” Iwaizumi asked, smirking.

      “Le petite mort,” Oikawa mumbled into Iwaizumi's neck.

      “Ah that good huh?” Iwaizumi laughed. “Well you need to revive yourself because I have drying spunk on my hand.”

      “Mm, sexy,” Oikawa hummed, lifting his head from Iwaizumi's shoulder. Pressing a small kiss to Oikawa's mouth, Iwaizumi turned around and cleaned his hand in the sink. Oikawa jumped down off the island and grabbed his sweatpants and briefs that had been discarded earlier. He pulled them on and adjusted his t-shirt before walking over to where Iwaizumi was standing at the sink.

      “So where to next?” Oikawa murmured softly as he wound his arms around Iwaizumi's waist. “We had sex in the bedroom, the shower, the living room, the basement, and now the kitchen. Twice.”

      “We are really taking advantage of being home alone aren't we?” Iwaizumi said turning off the sink.

      “Oh I intend to do a lot more taking by tonight,” Oikawa grinned, dipping his hands under the hem of Iwaizumi's boxers.

      “Oh really? Then maybe you should—” Iwaizumi was cut off by loud knocking in the door. They looked at each other confused as the knocking few louder and more impatient.

      “Coming,” Oikawa called out as he rushed to the door. Swinging the door open, Tobio ran inside past him. Bokuto stood at the door looking apologetic. “What's...what's wrong? Did something happen?”

      “I don't know,” Bokuto sighed. “I thought they were fine, the three of them were playing and eating lunch and then the next thing I knew Tobio was crying and asking me to bring him home.”

      “Ok…” Oikawa nodded still confused. “Thanks for driving him home. Did you call? I'm sorry we didn't pick up the phone.”

      “I did but I assumed you'd be...busy,” Bokuto said catching a glimpse of a confused and mostly not dressed Iwaizumi. “Sorry to interrupt.”

      “No no it's fine, thank you,” Oikawa said.

      “No problem,” Bokuto nodded. “I hope he's ok. Call me when he feels better, Shouyou looked worried.”

      “Of course, see you later.” Oikawa closed the door and turned to Iwaizumi who was looking at him incredibly confused. “Where'd he go?”

      “He just ran up stairs,” Iwaizumi said motion to the steps. “What happened? Why'd he come back early?”

      “I don't know,” Oikawa said as he began to climb the steps with Iwaizumi behind him. They walked over to Tobio's room and pushed open the door. Sulking face down on his bed, Tobio had thrown his overnight bag on the floor. Oikawa and Iwaizumi exchanged dubious looks before walking over to Tobio.

      “Hey Tobio,” Iwaizumi said carefully. “What's wrong?”

      “Everything,” Tobio mumbled into his pillow. Oikawa and Iwaizumi exchanged looks again.

      “Care to elaborate?” Oikawa asked sitting in the edge of the bed.

      “No,” Tobio mumbled.

      “Well, we're kind of worried about you,” Iwaizumi said smoothing Tobio's hair.

      “Don't be,” Tobio grunted into his pillow.

      “Ok,” Oikawa began slowly, “but you came home early from Shouyou's house all angry and threw yourself on your bed and now you're sulking. You can see why we're worried, right?”

      “I'm not sulking,” Tobio sulked. Oikawa sighed as he sat down on the bed.

      “What happened?” Oikawa asked.

      “Nothing.”

      “So why did you leave Shouyou's house?”

      “Because.”

      “Because why?” Iwaizumi pressed.

      “Because he's not my friend anymore.”

      Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked at each other in shock. Ever since the two of them met in daycare, they had been almost inseparable. From daycare all the way t the 3rd grade, the two boys had been best friends through thick and thin. They'd been best friends through Shouyou getting bullied, to Kageyama being left out of games by his classmates. They'd been best friends when Kenma came to live Shouyou, and when Kageyama broke his leg and couldn't walk. It seemed like the two boys had been through everything together. So for Tobio to just say they weren't friends anymore, something truly upsetting must have happened.

      “Wh-what happened?” Oikawa asked surprised.

      “I don't want to talk about it,” Tobio mumbled, his voice watery and thick.

      “But we can't help you fix it if you don't tell us,” Iwaizumi reasoned.

      “You can't fix it.”

      “If you talk about it you'll feel better,” Oikawa said softly.

      “No I won't.”

      “Tobio please just talk to us. We want to try to help you fix things.”

      “You can't,” he mumbled, obviously crying now. “You can't do anything because everything is ruined and Shouyou won't be my friend anymore and I just...don't...I don't…” He broke off and heaved a wet sob.

      “I don't understand, why can't Shouyou be your friend anymore?” Iwaizumi asked, rolling his son over. Tobio rolled over involuntary. His eyes were red from crying and he had his face scrunched up to try to keep himself from crying, but was failing miserably.

      “He can't because he's moving away,” Tobio pouted. “He's moving away, and he and Kenma are going to get their own rooms and be best friends and he's going to forget all about me and then I won't have anyone else to play with and I hate him.”

      Oikawa and Iwaizumi just sat in silence as their son cried into his hands. The pull to comfort their 8 year old was overwhelming but neither of them knew what to do. There was no instructions on what to do when you couldn't fix your kid’s problem and you desperately wanted to. They could only sit there and watch.

      “H-he didn't even tell me,” Tobio sniffled. “I saw all the moving boxes.”

      “May-maybe he didn't know either,” Iwaizumi said trying to get his kid to stop crying.

      “No because when I asked him he did that stupid noise that he makes when he gets excited and then started talking about how he totally forgot to tell me he was moving.”

      “Well...well maybe he didn't know it was going to upset you this much?” Oikawa reasoned carefully.

      “But doesn't he know he's my only friend?” Tobio cried looking up at his dad. Oikawa felt his heartbreak completely.

      “Oh Tobio I… I wish you didn't have to feel this way. I wish you could have your best friend with you for the rest of your life.” Oikawa glanced up at Iwaizumi who was comfortingly smoothing Tobio's hair. “But sometimes people move away. But that doesn't mean that you guys can't still be friends.”

      “But he didn't even tell me,” Tobio sniffed. “He didn't even bother to tell me. Shouyou doesn't care because he has Kenma and he can make a million friends but I only had him. But I don't want him anymore. I hate him. I hate his stupid orange hair and his stupid little laugh and his stupid everything.” Tobio rolled over and cried into his pillow.

      Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked at each other helplessly. Just as he went to open his mouth, Oikawa could hear his phone ringing from his bedroom. He whispered to Iwaizumi that he'd be right back as he got up to walk towards his bedroom. Seeing Kuroo's contact on the screen he answers it immediately.

      “Hey, what happened? Tobio's in tears and he says you guys are moving away? Why didn't you tell me?”

      “Ugh, leave it to Shou to not explain it properly,” Kuroo sighed. “I'm sorry I should have interfered but I didn't know the full story. Shouyou told Tobio about how we are moving.”

      “I know, he's been crying.”

      “Well we're moving, but not away away. Just to a house. Closer to you guys actually. We just didn't have enough room here with Kenma now and we needed a new place. But I guess Shouyou made it seem like we were moving away.”

      “Yeah that seemed to be the impression that Tobio had,” Oikawa sighed with relief. “Ok I'll tell him so he can stop crying and thinking Shouyou hates him.”

      “He thinks I hate him!?” Oikawa heard Shouyou's horrified voice in the distance. “Dad can I please talk to him, please?”

      “Do you mind if Shouyou talks to Tobio for a minute?” Kuroo asked.

      “Not at all,” Oikawa said walking towards his son's bedroom. He knocked on the door but Tobio only grunted in response. “Hey Tobio, there's someone in the phone for you.”

      “I'm not talking to him,” Tobio mumbled bitterly.

      “I think you might like what he has to say,” Oikawa said walking over and placing the phone in Tobio's outstretched hand.

      “What?” Tobio said by way of greeting when he put the phone to his ear. Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a quizzical look but Oikawa only gestured to their son. “Yeah I know you told me…what…no...I thought that you just didn't want to tell me or something...of course we would have...really? Why didn't you tell me?...because you're dumb...you are...I can?...can I help you decorate it?...ok awesome, hold on I’ll ask— Dad? Can I go with Shouyou and Kenma when they go pick out paint next Saturday?”

      “Um yeah of course,” Iwaizumi nodded surprised by the quick tone change.

      “Yeah he said I can go,” Tobio said sitting up on his bed and crossing his legs. “So what color were you thinking about—hold on, um Dad?” Tobio said looking between them like he was asking them to leave.

      “Oh sorry, we'll leave you alone,” Oikawa said pulling Iwaizumi's sleeve. They both walked out of their sons room, closing the door behind him.

      “I guess they worked it out?” Iwaizumi asked still confused.

      “Come, I'll explain why your son is a drama queen,” Oikawa said going down the stairs.

      “Oh I wonder where he gets it from,” Iwaizumi laughed.

      “You're the meanest Iwa.”

      “Case and point.”


	5. Fourth Grade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried while i wrote part of this chapter. whatever, clearly i love pain and i'm fine. 
> 
> who's ready for background stories???

* * *

      Bokuto took a massive tray of cookies in one hand, and the plate with the pie in the other, carried it from the kitchen and into the dining where everyone was sat around the table waiting for dessert. He set the food down on the table, which earned him excited cheers all around.

      “Whoa Dad, that pie looks amazing!” Shouyou said awed.

      “Well thank you very much,” Bokuto smiled taking his seat next to Kuroo. “What more would you expect from one of the top 5 chefs in the country.”

      “Something amazing obviously,” Oikawa said handing out plates.

      “Just missed that top three though,” Kuroo joked, pouring the three kids glasses of milk.

      “Come on ‘Suro,” Bokuto said, “let me boast for a moment.”

      “Hey, top five is nothing to be a ashamed of,” Iwaizumi said giving the three kids spoons for the pie.

      “Thank you,” Bokuto said gratefully, as he cut into the the warm apple pie. Carefully cutting the slices, Bokuto gave each of the kids thick pieces of pie on their plates then placed a dollop of whipped cream on top.

      “Uncle Kotaro this amazing,” Kenma said quietly as he shoveled spoonfuls of pie into his mouth.

      “Whoa it's got the Kenma stamp of approval,” Kuroo grinned. “That means it really is amazing.”

      “Well I may have stacked the deck in my favor,” Bokuto smirked. “I happen to know a certain picky eater’s favorite flavor of pie.”

      “Cheater,” Kuroo laughed watching Kenma devour his slice of pie.

      “Can I also have a cookie?” Tobio asked, his hand hovering over the tray of cookies.

      “Go for it,” Bokuto said motioning for him to take a cookie. Without waiting a second, Tobio grabbed as many his tiny 9 year old hands could carry and dumped them on his plate.

      “Hey Grabby–Hands, the cookies aren't going anywhere. Take it easy,” Iwaizumi instructed as Tobio practically force fed himself cookie after cookie.

      “They're just so good,” Tobio said with his mouth full of cookie.

      “Don't talk, just chew,” Iwaizumi said.

      “Honestly, he gets that from you,” Oikawa said watching in horrid fascination as his son ate several cookies in no time.

      “I chew,” Iwaizumi said around a mouthful of pie. Oikawa gave him a knowing look and Iwaizumi swallowed sheepishly.

      “Dad can we take some cookies to the living room?” Shouyou asked, already lifting up the plate of cookies off the tray.

      “Yes, but don't make a mess and don't eat all of them,” Kuroo instructed.

      “Ok thanks Dad!” Shouyou shouted running off with the plate of cookies followed by a quiet Kenma and a still munching Tobio.

      “You know they are going to eat all of them right?” Oikawa said looking over at Kuroo.

      “Mhm,” Kuroo nodded. “Let him get the sugar-shits. I warned him.”

      “Speaking of which, this pie is amazing,” Iwaizumi said serving himself another slice. Bokuto beamed.

      “Aw thanks man,” Bokuto smiled, putting his arm around the back of Kuroo's shoulders.

      “You know I'm glad we know you cause I don't know if we would be able to get reservations are your restaurant often enough for me to be satisfied.”

      “You guys can have a standing reservation,” Kuroo said. “Consider it a gift for all the things you guys do for us.”

      “Honestly, sometimes I think you guys do more for us to be perfectly honest,” Oikawa said. “Not even counting the times you drop off and pick up Tobio from school, just simply letting him come over so much to play with Shouyou is worth everything.”

      “Tobio's a great little kid and Shou just adores him to pieces, honestly it's our pleasure to have him over.” Bokuto shrugged.

      “Still, we're constantly grateful,” Oikawa continued. “That's a lot of the reason we've tried to help out with your move so much; we felt compelled to help you because you guys have helped us so much.”

      “Well I love a good guilt trip,” Kuroo smirked. “Plus we're all moved in now, so you're off the hook.”

      “And you guys are so close now, Shou must be ecstatic,” Iwaizumi said finishing his second slice of pie. “I know Tobio is, even though he won't admit it.”

      “Oh yeah Shou is over the moon,” Bokuto nodded. “And even Kenma was happy, in his own way.”

      “It's so great that the cousins get along so well,” Oikawa smiled. “Honestly, when you guys told us you were adopting a 7 year old I was really worried. But Kenma and Shouyou seem to get along just like any pair of siblings close in age would.”

      “Yeah I can't say I wasn't worried,” Bokuto sighed. He glanced over at Kuroo who gave him a quick warm smile. A smile from Kuroo never seemed to not produce a flood of warmth in his gut no matter how many times he was on the receiving end of it; he never grew immune and he hoped he'd stay that way.

      “But we worked it out,” Kuroo said. “I mean, we're still working it out, but it's going well. Shockingly well actually.”

      “That's fantastic— no Honey, no more pie,” Oikawa scolded, slapping Iwaizumi's hand away from the pie knife.

      “But it's so good,” Iwaizumi said looking forlorn.

      “Yeah but three slices of pie is just too much pie,” Oikawa said shaking his head. “Trust your doctor.”

      “Ugh,” Iwaizumi groaned, rolling his eyes. “I hate when he does that. _Trust your doctor_ ,” he mimicked Oikawa, “why couldn't I be with someone who wasn't so obnoxious.” Oikawa rolled his eyes at Iwaizumi’s complaints.

      “I totally feel the same,” Kuroo nodded sympathetically.

      “Hey!” Bokuto cried, feeling stung.  

      “Oh you know I love you,” Kuroo smirked. Bokuto was torn; on one hand he wanted to pout and feel awful about Kuroo saying he wished he wasn't with someone as obnoxious, but on the other hand he wanted to shove his best friend and laugh with him. He settled for smacking the back of his head but grinning back.

      “You guys are cute,” Oikawa smiled.

      “Wow, I don't think we've ever been called that before,” Kuroo said surprised.

      “No don't believe so,” Bokuto agreed.

      “Really, you are,” Oikawa insisted. “In a ‘you guys are obviously still best friends’ kind of way.”

      “We are best friends,” Kuroo said looking at Bokuto. Bokuto couldn't help but smile at his partner, the impact of his long term partner calling him best friends still hadn't lost any potency. “We're best friends before anything. Well, maybe now we're parents before anything, but you know what I mean.”

      “I do,” Oikawa nodded. He turned to Iwaizumi who was still staring at the pie longingly. “We're still best friends right?”

      “I don't know, do best friends let each other eat more pie?”

      “Nope.”

      “Then I guess so.” Despite a dull response, Iwaizumi turns his head towards Oikawa and gave him his most charming smile. Bokuto couldn't help but see how very much in love they were.

      “You're such an ass,” Oikawa laughed. “You know,” he said looking over at Bokuto and Kuroo, “we’ve been best friends since we were little. Like real small. Elementary school.”

      "Really?” Bokuto asked surprised.

      “Yeah, I'll never be rid of him,” Iwaizumi sighed feigning exhaustion.

      “Rid of me, that's funny,” Oikawa huffed. “This man has been in love with me since like day one.”

      “Ok, not since day one,” Iwaizumi disagreed.

      “Oh right sorry, since day two.”

      “No, definitely not.”

      “Well it was pretty close to the beginning,” Oikawa said placing his hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

      “I don't know what you're talking about,” Iwaizumi huffed.

      “Why are you pretending you didn't like me?” Oikawa laughed. “We're married.”

      “Cause I hate you,” Iwaizumi huffed.

      “Oh yeah ok,” Oikawa agreed sarcastically. “Anyway, he was really in love with me.”

      “Nope.”

      “He spent most of middle school and high school disapproving of any girlfriend that I had,” Oikawa continued, despite Iwaizumi's sulking. “He was also really caring and concerned about me. Plus he would always give me these long pining stares—”

      “No I did not, you're just making this up,” Iwaizumi interrupted.

      “Yes you did,” Oikawa laughed. “Like, we'd be sitting in your room doing homework or something and I'd see you out of the corner of my eye looking at me like this,” Oikawa placed his chin on his hand and looked longingly at Iwaizumi.

      “Bullshit, I would never have done that,” Iwaizumi shook his head.

      “Oh yes you did, you big gay baby,” Oikawa said smirking. “Honestly, I'm surprised I didn't figure it out sooner you were so obvious.”

      “Oh for fucks sake,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, looking incredibly embarrassed.

      “But the way he confessed was really, really cute,” Oikawa said softly smiling at Iwaizumi whose face was as red as a tomato.

      “What did he do?” Bokuto asked, genuinely interested.

      “Well, he waited until the day before I was leaving for college, like an idiot,” Oikawa began with a nostalgic smile. “We weren't even going to the same university, so obviously we were both pretty upset about that. And by that point, I had pretty much figured out that my best friend in the whole world had a huge gay crush on me, and that I was going to be in some trouble if I was wrong because I was already head over heels for him.” Iwaizumi chuckled softly listening to Oikawa reminisce.

      “So he pulls up in front of my house in his sweet Camaro, which honestly like, if he already wasn't hot enough before,” Oikawa laughed. “And he tells me we're going on one last outing before I leave. So I get it in the car, and it's like something out of a bad teen romance movie. Like the sun is setting, and the wind is blowing through my hair, and the boy driving me is as muscular and hot as I am beautiful—”

      “And modest,” Iwaizumi cuts in.

      “Hush this is my story,” Oikawa shushes him. “Anyway so he pulls up to the edge of this wooded area and we walk through it until we come to a small clearing. And he puts out this soft blanket and he had brought some food and basically at this point I'm thinking either he is about to confess his undying love for me, or he's going to tell me he's dying.”

      “So dramatic,” Iwaizumi huffed.

      “But we lay down on this blanket and after a few minutes of watching the sun set, he whispers that he's in love with me and that he couldn't let me go off to college without knowing that.”

      “You have a much more romantic memory of this than I do,” Iwaizumi said.

      “Oh yeah? How do you remember it then?” Oikawa asked.

      “Well I remember being scared shitless, I remember almost crashing my new car that I got as a gift because a certain someone was being purposefully distracting with their long legs and pretty face, I remember almost getting lost through the forest because I was so nervous that I almost forget the way, and I remember working myself up for like half an hour before I could even speak because I thought I was going to throw up.”

      “Why were you going to throw up?” Oikawa laughed.

      “Because I was either about to gain a boyfriend or lose a best friend/guy I was in love with,” Iwaizumi said annoyed.

      “Aw Iwa, I never knew that. You always seemed so calm to me,” Oikawa smiled.

      “I was most definitely not calm.”

      “Well I never realized,” Oikawa said sympathetically. “In fact I thought you were very suave and cool, and if anything, like really sexy.”

      “Wish I knew that then,” Iwaizumi scoffed.

      “No no, you were perfect. He was perfect,” Oikawa said turning back to Kuroo and Bokuto who was eagerly listening to the exchange. “He confessed, and then I confessed and then we kissed and it was perfect. The best last day of summer vacation. Also the first time we had sex.”

      “You did not have to tell them that,” Iwaizumi blushed slightly.

      “No, we definitely needed to know that,” Kuroo nodded smiling. Bokuto grinned at his partner. He remembered their confessions, and how different it was. How everything about their relationship wasn't like Iwaizumi and Oikawa's romantic fairy tale.

      “Well we—”

      “Dad! Dad! Tobio's bleeding!” Shouyou shouted running into the dining room. Iwaizumi jumped out of his seat and ran into the livingroom.

      “Shouyou what happened?” Oikawa asked concerned.

      “I don't know one minute he was fine and I was talking to Kenma the next minute there was blood pouring out of his nose!” Shouyou said panicked, starting to cry.

      “Oh my god,” Oikawa whispered running into the living room. Bokuto saw how Oikawa's face had dropped and he knew that he was only imagining the worst.

      “Shou, are you ok?” Bokuto asked coming around the table and crouching into of his son. He placed his hand on Shouyou's cheek, feeling the warm wetness of tears.

      “Mhm,” Shouyou nodded, clearly not ok.

      “It's just a nosebleed, little kids get them all the time,” Bokuto reassured even though he wasn't convinced himself.

      “Ok,” Shouyou nodded.

      “He's ok,” Oikawa sighed walking in with Tobio. He had a bundle of tissues stuffed under his nose with his head tilted back. “He had fallen and smacked his nose and that's while he started bleeding.”

      “I'm sorry, guys he got some blood on your carpet. We'll pay to have it cleaned,” Iwaizumi said.

      “Nonsense,” Bokuto said shaking his head. “Don't worry about it. As long as Tobio is ok.”

      “Imb bokay,” Tobio mumbled still pinching his nose.

      “That's all that matters,” Kuroo said.

      “Alright, well on that note we're going to go,” Iwaizumi sighed, swapping Tobio's bloody tissues for a bundle of clean ones.

      “Thank you for dinner,” Oikawa said herding his family towards the front door.

      “Anytime,” Bokuto said walking them over. “I hope you feel better Tobio.”

      “Tbanks,” he mumbled as Iwaizumi helped him put on his shoes one handed.

      “Bye Tobio!” Shouyou said. “I'll see you tomorrow.” Kenma just stood next to Shouyou and gave Tobio a small wave.

      “Bye Shou,” Tobio said miserably. “Bye Kenma.” With a final wave, Tobio and his dad's left and Bokuto closed the door behind them.

      “Well that was eventful,” Bokuto laughed as he locked the door.

      “Do you think Tobio is going to be ok?” Shouyou asked concernedly.

      “He'll be fine, I promise,” Kuroo reassured. “But now it's time for bed.” Both kids groaned but made their way up the stairs to their bedrooms.

      “Why do they always groan?” Bokuto laughed watching his kids trudge up the steps. “Like everyday they think they won't have to go to bed.”

      “Who knows,” Kuroo chuckled. “Come on, if we both do dishes it'll go faster.” They two of them went to work cleaning up the dining room and the kitchen. Between them, they loaded the dishwasher, put away food, and washed pots and pans fairly quickly. Bokuto was just about done washing a large sauce pot when he heard a cough behind him.

      “Hmm?”

      “Um Kotaro,” Kuroo began unsurely.

      “Yeah what's up?” he asked putting aside the clean pot and turning off the sink. He turned and leaned back against the counter. Kuroo was standing in front of him playing with the hem of his shirt, a habit that Shouyou had picked up fairly quickly.

      “Well, when I was listening to their story, I could help but think how completely different our story was,” Kuroo said thumbing a loose string on his t-shirt. Bokuto felt his heart climb into his throat. “How they've always known they loved each other, and how they've been together for a very long time, and how in love they seemed, even today years later.”

      Bokuto felt like he should have known this was coming. It was only a matter of time before Kuroo came to senses. How could Bokuto have expected this to last as long as it had? He knew that he was more in love with Kuroo than Kuroo has ever been or would have ever been with him. Bokuto always knew that he and Kuroo would never last long. That he was always more invested in their relationship than Kuroo was. He just had expected more of petering out than this. Bokuto always thought Kuroo was going to met some beautiful woman who came into the restaurant and they would fall madly in love and Kuroo would take Shouyou & Kenma, and he would tell Bokuto that he couldn't pretend to be in love with him anymore and that he would be left with nothing. But not a sudden change. Not Kuroo just realizing one day that this isn't how he imagined his life and wanting out. Bokuto was always prepared to give Kuroo up, but not without a fight.

      “O-our story is different,” Bokuto began carefully, feeling himself start to panic.

      “We weren't always in love— hell, we weren't even always together,” Kuroo huffed. “You gave up so much to help me. And honestly, you probably shouldn't have.”

      “Don't say that,” Bokuto said thickly.

      “But it's true,” Kuroo said. “Everything that has happened to us is because of me. My girlfriend got pregnant, my girlfriend left me with her kid, my brother ran off leaving Kenma, I took in Kenma when his mom died. Everything. Everything is because of me, and you've been there the whole time helping me not fall apart. I've taken over your whole life.”

      “That's not true,” Bokuto whispered.

      “It is,” Kuroo rasped. “You helped me raise Shouyou, who's not even my biological son. You helped take in Kenma. You let me live with you and be with you and I can't— listening to them, I can't help but see that I've taken from you the life you could have had without me. And I feel...I feel so…”

      “Stop,” Bokuto breathed. He couldn't take it. He didn't want to hear Kuroo tell him that he wanted to leave him to give him whatever life he thought he deserved. “I don't want to hear this anymore I'm—”

      “I'm in love with you.” Bokuto could barely hear it through the blood rushing in his ears. At first he thought he had said it. But one look at Kuroo's face and he knew that he didn't.

      “I—”

      “I know I've said that to you before,” Kuroo began quickly, taking a step towards Bokuto who began to tremble. “And I've always meant it. But… I know that you've never been…completely sure of my feelings for you. And I know that we've had an unorthodox relationship. I know most people fall in love before they start raising a kid, not after. And I know that you're the only boyfriend I've ever had, and the only guy I’ve ever liked. And that we've been through a whole lot of shit, maybe more shit than good. But…” He took a deep breath before continuing. “All of that. All the shit we've overcome, all the struggles we've gone through, everything. It's made me realize that you are the most incredible person I've ever known and that I am beyond lucky to know you, let alone love you. And I do. I love you. And I know I haven't for as long as they have, but I think that I love you as much.”

      “Tetsuro I…” Bokuto began in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kuroo took a step closer to him, settling his hands on his waist.

“I love you,” Kuroo whispered, leaning his forehead against Bokuto's.

      “I…” Bokuto breathed. He brought his hands up to Kuroo's neck. “I love you.”

      “I know,” Kuroo whispered. “I know you always have.”

      “I have,” Bokuto said softly. “I always have. Before anything. Before Shou and the girlfriend and everything. Even before the restaurant. I've loved you. I was always afraid that you were with me out of convenience. But I knew that I would be with you as long as I could.”

      “It was never out of convenience,” Kuroo whispered. “Kotaro I love you. I love you so much. If I could go back in time and tell younger me to come to his senses I would.”

      “No,” Bokuto rushed out. “No I wouldn't change anything.”

      “Good,” Kuroo breathed, pulling Bokuto closer.

 


	6. Fifth Grade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *i can't control myself and i wrote more angst because i hate the peacefulness of fluff because i have issues*
> 
> it gets resolved though and ends happy..... or does it!?!???

* * *

     “Dad do we have anymore of those chips that Shouyou likes?” Tobio shouted from the top of the stairs. Oikawa only heard him distantly in the back of his mind. He sat quietly, phone in hand at the kitchen table, his mind a million miles away. 

     “Dad?” Tobio's voice was right next to him startling him out of his thoughts. 

     “Jesus, you scared me,” Oikawa jumped, startled by his son's sudden appearance. 

     “Sorry,” Tobio apologized. 

     “It's fine,” Oikawa shook his head. “What do you need?”

     “I just wanted to get some snacks,” Tobio said, looking at his dad warily. “Are...are you ok?”

     “What? Yeah I'm fine,” Oikawa nodded, putting his phone face down on the table. 

     “Is Dad not back yet?” 

     “No not yet, he's just working late but he should be home soon,” Oikawa said trying to sound more confident than he felt. 

     “Ok,” Tobio said not pressing any further, but still not seemingly convinced. 

     “What snacks did you need?” Oikawa said trying to make himself busy. 

     “Um, Shou wants those cheesy chips if we have them, and Kenma wants those Apple drink things. I'm not sure what they're called, he just said Apple drink things.”

     “I think he means these,” Oikawa said pulling out a case of apple juice boxes. He unloaded several and poured chips into a bowl and placed it on a tray. 

     “No I got it Dad, I can take it up,” Tobio said grabbing the two side handles. 

     “Alright, don't spill it,” Oikawa instructed. He watched as Tobio carefully made his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Sighing, Oikawa sat down at the kitchen table again. He picked up his phone. No new messages or missed calls. He looked at the time. It was almost 11pm, and Iwaizumi usually called when he was out late. Oikawa had been sitting worried for the past couple of hours, sending his partner texts to see if everything was ok, all of which had gone unanswered.

     Oikawa had been so focused on staring at his blank phone to hear the front door unlocking. 

     “Hey, I'm home,” Iwaizumi called out from the living room. Oikawa looked over at his partner who was taking off his shoes and smiling up at him like it wasn't shockingly late for him to come home. 

     “Why didn't you call me?” Oikawa asked walking over to him. “It's way later than you've ever been home before, you didn't think to let me know?”

     “Oh I'm sorry babe,” Iwaizumi said apologetically. “I left my phone in my office and I didn't realize until I had already left.”

     “When was this? Like 6pm? You couldn't find a way to let me know you in between then and now?” Oikawa asked angrily. 

     “You're right and I'm sorry,” Iwaizumi said. “Kindaichi and I went to dinner to discuss our new novel and we just lost track of time.”

     “It's past 11,” Oikawa said annoyed. 

     “I know, I know. I'm sorry, I just forgot to let you know I was going to be coming back late. And plus I didn't have my phone,” Iwaizumi apologized. 

     “Kindaichi doesn't have a phone?” Oikawa pointed out. 

     “Look you're right, I'm sorry,” Iwaizumi said growing irritated. “It just slipped my mind ok?” He walked past Oikawa and went into the kitchen. 

     “How does that slip your mind?” Oikawa asked following him into the kitchen. “How do you exactly forget to let me know that you're still alive? Don't you think I was worried that something could have happened to you?”

     “Yes, I realize that,” Iwaizumi said flatly, opening the fridge. 

     “Well I'm glad to know that you were aware that you were making me panic. Makes me feel a lot better,” Oikawa said sarcastically. 

     “I already apologized, what more do you want?” Iwaizumi asked slamming the fridge closed. 

     “I want you to think for once!”

     “Excuse me, but one day I make a mistake does not warrant you to get as angry as you are getting right now,” Iwaizumi shouted.

     “You made me worry unnecessarily while you were out galavanting with your friends,” Oikawa said angrily. 

     “I wasn't galavanting, I was working.”

     "Oh excuse me, discussing plot lines and character development, how fucking complicated,” Oikawa rolled his eyes. 

     “Well sorry my job isn't as impressive as yours but that doesn't mean I shouldn't enjoy it or take pride in it,” Iwaizumi yelled. “I'm sorry that I didn't spend a hundred years in medical school so I can play God with people's lives.”

     “Are you seriously putting down my career?” Oikawa yelled. “Mine? The one that pays for all this?” He gestured to the house around them. “I'm glad you have fun teaching your fairy tales and making up fantasy worlds with your students and coworkers, but in reality people are sick and dying and I actually help people when I ‘play God’.”

     “Forget this,” Iwaizumi grunted stomping back through kitchen and into the living room. He grabbed his shoes and started quickly pulling them on. 

     “What are you doing?” Oikawa asked annoyed. Iwaizumi didn't answer. “Where are you going?” he asked, but Iwaizumi still ignored him. “Hajime! Stop ignoring me, what are you doing!?”

     "I'm going to get my fucking phone!” He shouted as he wrenched open the door. He slammed it behind him with a loud bang leaving Oikawa fuming in the other side. 

     “Asshole!” Oikawa shouted as the door slammed. He turned around, ready to kick whatever was next to him when he saw a pair of big blue worried eyes looking up at him. 

     “Where's Dad going?” Tobio asked worriedly. Oikawa mouth gaped as he struggled to find the right words. 

     “He's...he's just going to go get his phone,” Oikawa said lamely. 

     “Are you ok Dad?” Tobio asked carefully. 

     “Yeah, I'm fine,” Oikawa nodded. 

     “Are...are you sure?” Tobio looked up at him with tremendous concern. “I heard you guys shouting when I came down stairs. I thought…”

     “Nothing's wrong, I promise,” Oikawa said giving him a half smile. “Your Dad just left his phone in his school office and he went to go get it.” The more he said it, the more Oikawa thought he was was repeating it more for his sake and not his son’s. 

     “Ok,” Tobio nodded not wanting to pursue the point anymore. 

     “Was there something you needed?”

     “I came down to get more chips,” Tobio said holding up the empty bowl. 

     “Here I'll help you with that,” Oikawa took the empty bowl and led his son into the kitchen. “I guess Shouyou really liked them, huh?”

     “Yeah, he ate the whole thing,” Tobio said fondly. “But even Kenma ate some.”

     “Well if he ate them, they must be good,” Oikawa continued trying to push his fight with Iwaizumi out of his mind. 

     “Dad,” Tobio began delicately. “Are you and Dad angry at each other?”

     “Well I'm kind of mad at your father, yes,” Oikawa said. “But that's ok, parents fight.”

     “So you're not going to split up?” 

     “No,” Oikawa said caught off guard. “Why would you think we would?”

     “I don't know,” Tobio shrugged noncommittally. 

     “Tobio,” Oikawa said seriously. “Your Dad and I aren't going split up just because we got into one argument. This isn't our first, and it's probably not going to be our last. Believe it or not, fighting is good. If you're arguing with the person you love that means you guys care enough to try to work things out. Fighting doesn't signify the end, it means ‘I'm trying to get you to understand me because I care about you’, ok?”

     “So like when Shou and I fight over who's the faster runner?” Tobio asked. 

     “Yeah…” Oikawa said unsurely. “Like that.”

     “Ok,” Tobio nodded seeming to feel better. “I don't like hearing you guys fight, but if it's like that, then I'm ok with it.”

     “Good,” Oikawa said patting his head. “Here take this up to them. But no more after this bowl, and bed in an hour.”

     “But Dad it's Friday,” Tobio begged. “Just an extra half hour, please?”

     “Fine,” Oikawa agreed never able to resist his son's pleading. 

     “Thanks!” Tobio ran off with the bowl in hand back up the stairs to his friends. 

     Shutting off the kitchen light, Oikawa went into the living room. Slumping into the couch, Oikawa grabbed the remote and turned on the TV not really caring what he was watching. He was barely paying attention to what was on. The numbing noise of the show kept his mind from running rampant. But it wasn't much use. After about two shows and still no word from Iwaizumi, Oikawa was back to full panic mood. 

_      Something must have happened.  He probably lying in a ditch somewhere and no one is going find him until the morning. I should go out looking for him. No, wait I can't do that, I can't leave the kids alone. Dammit, I'm so angry with him. And I'm so mad at himself. I hate that he makes me worry so much. I can't believe that last thing he heard me say was me calling him an asshole. Why did I get so mad and I him? I should have just let it go. And know he's been gone too long and something's wrong and I can't do anything about it. Now I'm probably never going to see him again and it's all my fault and— _

     The front door banged open and Iwaizumi rushed in. Oikawa looked over at him completely shocked that he was back after he had completely convinced himself that Iwaizumi was dying, cold and alone. 

     “Toru, I'm so sorry,” Iwaizumi apologized rushing over not even bothering to take off his coat and shoes. Oikawa was so shocked he didn't even get up from the couch when Iwaizumi ran over and sat down next to him. “I was driving and I got to the university and it was locked and then I left but there was an accident on the highway and I was stuck in traffic for two hours and I still couldn't call you because I didn't get my phone and I just felt completely awful because I know that I should have never left my phone in the first place and I should have called you from Kindaichi's phone during dinner and then we fought and I hate when we do that and I just stormed out of here and Toru I'm so sorry.” 

     “I…” Oikawa couldn't even process everything Iwaizumi was saying. “I was worried something had happened to you.”

     “I know, I'm so so sorry,” Iwaizumi said cupping Oikawa's cheeks in his hands. “I'll find a way to make it up to you I promise.”

     “You're safe, you're here,” Oikawa said in a daze. 

     “I'm here, my love,” Iwaizumi said softly. “I shouldn't have left. I was just angry and I had no right to be.”

     “I was just worried and I let my emotions get the best of me,” Oikawa said placing his hand on Iwaizumi's neck. 

     “No no, I was totally out of line,” Iwaizumi said shaking his head. “I think the world of you and your profession. What you do is amazing and incredible and a thousand times more important than anything I do. I can't even believe I put it down.”

     “Iwa, it's ok I was taunting you,” Oikawa shook his head. “The truth is… I was just a feeling lonely and jealous and I just lashed out. I'm sorry.”

     “Don't be,” Iwaizumi said leaning over and kissing Oikawa lightly on his mouth. “Toru, I love you and I'm so sorry.”

     “Don't even worry about it,” Oikawa whispered. 

     “What could I ever do to make it up to you?” Iwaizumi breathed. 

     “Don’t leave.”


	7. Sixth Grade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is so fluffy i'm honestly surprised at myself
> 
> *warning* this whole chapter is basically nsfw

* * *

      “This was the best— hold wait let me get that— best idea you've had in a long time,” Kuroo said as he helped Bokuto out of his clinging sweater. He knelt on their bed as Bokuto threw his clothes over to the armchair in the corner. 

      “I know right?” Bokuto smiled turning back to him. “Is there anything better than a kid free house?” 

      “A kid free house and handcuffs?” Kuroo grinned pulling a pair of black velvet handcuffs from his bedside table. 

      “Oh my god,” Bokuto breathed. Practically tackling Kuroo down on the bed, Bokuto connected their lips together. Scooting up the bed, Kuroo moved them both, keeping their lips connected until he could reach he headboard. Without warning, he snapped one of the handcuffs to Bokuto's wrist and then rolled them over so he was straddling his waist. 

      “I'm so glad I have you to myself,” Kuroo said grabbing Bokuto's other hand, looping the handcuffs through the headboard and locking his hand in. “I'm so glad you decided to close the restaurant because of the snow. I'm so glad you suggested Kenma and Shou sleep over at Tobio's house yesterday. Im so glad you got that heating pad that Space sleeps on and shuts the fuck up for once. I'm just so glad you made so many good decisions.”

      “Yeah I haven't gotten to be completely alone with you in a while,” said smiling up softly at his partner. Kuroo nodded as he started kissing down Bokuto's muscular chest. “It's always like a quickie in the shower or the office.”

      “Not today,” Kuroo whispered placing soft kisses along his skin. “No, today we're going to take a sweet long while.” 

      “Jesus, if you keep talking like that I don't know if I'm going to last that long,” Bokuto moaned as Kuroo slowly worked down his jeans. 

      “Then we'll have to just do it several times,” Kuroo breathed against the bulge in Bokuto's boxers. 

      “Fuck,” Bokuto gasped. Kuroo pulled down his boxers, letting his dick spring free. Kissing the tip tenderly, Kuroo took tip into his mouth gripping the base with his hand. Bokuto let out a shaky gasp as Kuroo swirled his tongue around head. “Kuroo you're trying to kill me.”

      Kuroo just chuckled softly as he took more of Bokuto into his mouth. “Ugh and I can't even get my hands in your hair, this is the worst,” Bokuto moaned tugging at the handcuffs.  

      Kuroo lowered his mouth so the tip of his nose nuzzled the patch of hair on his groin. Swallowing around him, Kuroo rubbed the tips of his fingers on the inside of Bokuto's thighs. Tilting his head back, Bokuto let out a long, low groan that, as Kuroo began to bob his head up and down, became a breathy whimper. 

      “Tet-Tetsuro,” Bokuto gasped. “This is-isn't fair. How are you so good at this?” Kuroo lifted his mouth off entirely for a moment. 

      “Practice,” Kuroo grinned before lowering his mouth onto him again. 

      “Apparently,” Bokuto laughed. “I'm really pleased with the amount of hours you've put into achieving this level of professionalism.” He looked down his body to see Kuroo smiling around his cock. Pleased with himself, he leaned his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes and Kuroo continued. 

      “Tetsuro,” Bokuto began as Kuroo licked down his shaft. “Do you ever think about like how you're actually my boyfriend? Like we're together and we do gay stuff. Like how you actually have my dick in your mouth right now?”

      “Kotaro…” Kuroo sighed laughing as he pulled his mouth off his partner. “Why are you like this?” 

      “I'm just thinking about us you know,” Bokuto smirked. Kuroo slowly continued to work his hand down Bokuto as he smiled softly at him. 

      “Should I be offended that you're thinking so much while I'm going down on you?” Kuroo asked thumbing the tip. 

      “No,” Bokuto moaned. “I'm just— wait right there— I'm just thinking about you. That's a good thing. I'm supposed to be thinking about you.”

      “I suppose,” Kuroo grinned. He worked his hand slowly up and down Bokuto's length. “But I'd like to think I'm so good I make you not able to think.”

      “No dude, you totally are that good,” Bokuto said going to move his hand but only shaking his wrists in the handcuffs. 

      “No moving,” Kuroo smirked. He lowered his mouth back to Bokuto's dick and wrapped his lips around the head. 

      “Fuck,” Bokuto breathed as Kuroo slowly moved his mouth up and down his length squeezing the base. “But seriously do you think about us? Like how I'm your...I don't know, significant other I guess?” With a slow wet, popping sound Kuroo slipped his mouth off Bokuto's dick. 

      “Dude, do you want me to suck your dick or do you want me to talk to you?” Kuroo asked laughing. Without waiting for answer, Kuroo reached over and grabbed the container of lube he took out earlier. 

      “Both?” Bokuto laughed, watching Kuroo smirk as he poured some lube on his fingers. 

      “As a chef you should know you're not supposed to talk with your mouth full,” Kuroo smirked, warming the lube between his fingers. 

      “Very funny,” Bokuto said sarcastically. 

      “I thought it was,” Kuroo shrugged grinning. 

      “But seriously man,” Bokuto said again. “Do you think about me?” 

      “Do I think about you?” Kuroo repeated. 

      “Yeah.”

      “Are you asking me if think about the love of my life?” Kuroo asked as he circled a finger on the rim of Bokuto's entrance.

      “The love of your life? Is that how you think of me?” Bokuto asked touched. 

      “How else am I supposed to think of you?” Kuroo asked, pressing his index finger past the ring of muscle. 

      “I— fuck— I just didn't know that how you thought of me,” Bokuto said surprised. “Is that how you talk about me to other people?”

      “Oh yeah,” Kuroo laughed, working his finger further in. “I go around referring to you as the love of my life. Even at the restaurant.”

      “That would make for interesting staff meetings,” Bokuto smiled, closing his eyes as Kuroo slowly stroked the inside wall inside him. 

      “No, I usually just refer to you as my partner,” Kuroo said kissing Bokuto's hip bone. 

      “Not even like, boyfriend?”

      “Well, sometimes I do when I'm feeling like someone isn't getting the ‘I'm not single’ hint. Like if I'm getting hit on at the supermarket or something.” Kuroo said pressing a second finger in slowly. 

      “I'm sure that happens all the time.”

      “Hey, don't be sarcastic. It totally does,” Kuroo pouted. “People hit on me all the time. So I got to be like “yeah my  _ boyfriend  _ and I own a restaurant” or something like that.”

      “Ooh I like the way you say that,” Bokuto grinned as Kuroo slowly pressed two fingers in him. 

      “So how do you refer to me?” Kuroo asked as he carefully worked two fingers into Bokuto. 

      “As the ol’ ball and chain— ow! I was kidding. I refer to you as my partner significant other person thing.”

      “That's wordy.”

      “Ok well, I mostly say partner,” Bokuto blushed. 

      “That just makes us sound like cowboys,” Kuroo laughed. 

      “Well how else would I refer to my—oh my god ‘Suro you're...you're right there,” Bokuto cut himself off as Kuroo found his prostate. 

      “Refer to your what?” Kuroo asked grinning as Bokuto began to writhe in on the bed. 

      “My… my,” Bokuto panted as he tried to breathe while Kuroo rubbed his fingers against the bundle of nerves. Kuroo bent and fit his mouth over the head of Bokuto's painfully hard dick. No longer able to talk, Bokuto turned his head side to side as he tried to catch his breath as Kuroo worked his fingers in and out with one hand, and stroked the part his dick he could reach with his mouth with the other. 

      “I'm… Tetsuro I'm…” Bokuto gasp weakly twisting his body. “I'm going to...going to…” With a breathy cry Bokuto came spilling into Kuroo's mouth. Kuroo slowly worked Bokuto through as came, lifting his mouth off and licking down the length. 

      “You still didn't tell didn't me,” Kuroo said as he licked his hand free of come, and slipped his fingers out from Bokuto. “What were you going to call me?”

      “Jesus Christ…” Bokuto breathed. 

      “Interesting, not exactly what I had in mind but I'll take it,” Kuroo laughed. 

      “Funny,” Bokuto exhaled. 

      “Eh, I thought so,” Kuroo shrugged. He reached over and grabbed a few tissues off the bedside table to wipe off his hands and clean up Bokuto. 

      “Wait, give me a second to breathe, also untie me please?” Kuroo reached over and unlocked the handcuffs, releasing Bokuto's hands with a thud. “Thanks.”

      “No problem, partner,” Kuroo smirked. 

      “Ugh, you're the worst,” Bokuto groaned. 

      “Come on, what were you going call me?” Kuroo asked crawling up to lay beside him. 

      “I was going to say,” Bokuto breathed. “What else would I call my...life partner…”

      “Oh my god did you say life partner!?” Kuroo laughed, rolling on his back. “Dude that's so gay!”

      “Gay!? You—you just swallowed my come!” Bokuto blustered. 

      “I know,  _ life partner _ ,” Kuroo laughed. Bokuto smacked his arm. 

      “Shut up,” Bokuto sulked, turning away from Kuroo who was laughing uncontrollably. “Now I'm going to refer to you as asshole.”

      “No, no babe I'm sorry,” Kuroo laughed pulling Bokuto close to him. “I like it. I like life partner, but it just sounds like that default gay term to me.”

      “Well what am I supposed to call you?” Bokuto huffed. 

      “I don't know,” Kuroo sighed happily, winding his arm around Bokuto's middle. “I don't think think there's just one term for what we are.” Bokuto could not help but feel a fluttering in his stomach when Kuroo said that. “I mean, you're my best friend, my business partner, the love of my life, and the other parent to my children. You have so many titles that not one thing could fit it all.”

      “So you don't say all that when you're getting hit on?” Bokuto asked smiling softly. 

      “No,” Kuroo chuckled. 

      “You should.” Bokuto turned in place so they were facing each other. Both their nude bodies were hot and sticky against each other and Bokuto had never been more comfortable.  

      “How about we come up with new terms,” Kuroo suggested. 

      “Like what?” Bokuto asked curious. 

      “I don't know, something that says I'm not single and this is actually a serious relationship. Something that we can refer to each other as, that isn't the vague gay term or whatever. And something that has more weight than ‘partner’ and ‘boyfriend’ does.”

      “Like husband?” Bokuto said after a moment. Kuroo just stared at him in silence. “Uh… I um… I just um, forget I said that.”

      “Did you mean it?” Kuroo whispered in awe. 

      “Yes? I mean—yes.”

      “Wait really?”

      “Yeah, I mean,” Bokuto let out a rush of air. “I don't see why not. I love you and you love me…” Kuroo nodded smiling softly at him. “Right, so… We love each other and why shouldn't that be the way we refer to each other?”

      “I don't see why not,” Kuroo grinned. 

      “Yeah me neither,” Bokuto smiled back. They laid next to each other, warm and happy just gazing at one another. 

      “I can't believe this, we're really doing to do this?” Kuroo said shocked. “We're going to get married.”

      “I have to be honest with you,” Bokuto said smiling and biting his lower lip. “This is like so fucking exciting.” He let out a breathy, giddy laugh. 

      “I'm really, really excited too,” Kuroo beamed. “Like we're going to get married. I never thought I would get married.”

      “Oh we're going to get married,” Bokuto said knowingly. “I'm going to marry you so hard.”

      “Not if I marry you first.”

      “Oh yeah? We'll see about that.” 

      “Bring it on, partner.” 


	8. Seventh Grade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently i can't actually have a normal updating schedule so i'm sorry for the random times and days of updates 
> 
> but to make up for it i present a worried, good hearted Tobio

* * *

      With a heavy sigh, Iwaizumi set down his pen on the stack of essays on his desk. Rubbing his eyes he looked at the clock and saw that it was only mid afternoon. Iwaizumi leaned back in his desk chair and wished he hadn't assigned a 10 page paper for his all his students. Just as he began to drift off to sleep, the banging of the front door closing got his attention.

      Running out of his home office, he quickly made his way into the living room just as he saw Tobio stomping up the stairs. Confused, both as to why his son was home early and why he was stomping, Iwaizumi started up the stairs after his son.

      “Tobio what's wrong?” Iwaizumi asked, catching the bedroom door before it closed completely.

      “Nothing,” Tobio grunted throwing his bag on the floor keeping his back to his dad.

      “Ok,” Iwaizumi said not believing him. “You want to tell me why you're back early.”

      “I… I don't want to talk about it,” Tobio mumbled still not turning around.

      “Tobio look at me, what's wrong?”

      “Nothing.”

      “Tobio.” Iwaizumi watched his son's shoulders fall before he turned around slowly. Tobio lifted his downturned head up to look at his dad. Covering his right eye, he had a huge angry bruise and a few small cuts on his cheek and neck. His arms were covered in a few small bruises, and his knuckles were red and slightly bloodied. “Tobio,” Iwaizumi rushed out stepping closer to his son and touching his face gently to get a better look at the bruise. “What happened?”

      “I got into a fight,” Tobio mumbled, looking down.

      “What!?”

      “It's not a big deal.”

      “What? Yes of course it is,” Iwaizumi said sternly. “Why are you fighting? You've never done something like this before.”

      “I don't want to talk about it.”

      “Tobio, you better explain yourself right now,” Iwaizumi raised his voice.

      “Dad…” Tobio began low. All the anger seemed to leave Iwaizumi in a rush. There was something so vulnerable about the way he spoke that Iwaizumi knew something was wrong. “Dad can I just get some ice?”

      “Yeah of course,” Iwaizumi breathed. They both walked out of his bedroom and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Tobio sat on the kitchen table as Iwaizumi got together an ice pack for him. Turning around, Iwaizumi saw Tobio looking down at his red knuckles. He looked so despondent that Iwaizumi felt a tugging at his heart. Iwaizumi always hated seeing his son upset.

      “Here you go,” Iwaizumi said handing Tobio the ice pack and sitting at the table across from him.

      “Thanks,” Tobio said taking the ice pack and placing it on his face wincing slightly at the cold.

      “Are you going to tell me what happened?” Iwaizumi asked after a few moments.

      “Yeah,” Tobio sighed, looking like he'd rather do anything else. “There's this guy in the grade above me, and he's a jerk. He's really mean and he always making fun of — of me. So I just got tired of hearing it today.”

      “Why didn't you tell me this guy was bullying you?” Iwaizumi asked, angry with himself that he didn't notice his son was being bullied.

      “Because I could handle it,” Tobio said seriously.

      “But Tobio,” Iwaizumi said feeling a desperate need to comfort his son. “You don't have to deal with it alone. Your dad and I would help you with any problem you are having. We can go down to the school, talk to—”

      “No! I mean, no,” Tobio recovered. “Don't… Don't go to the school please.”

      “But if this guy is bullying you—”

      “Dad, please,” Tobio pleaded.

      “I...I won't,” Iwaizumi reluctantly agreed. Tobio seemed to believe him and feel better.

      “I'm going to go lay down for a bit, ok dad? I'll be in my room.” Tobio got off the chair and walked out of the kitchen. Exhaling, Iwaizumi placed his head down on the table.

_How did I not know he was being bullied? What kind of parent am I? I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to do now. Do I go down to the school anyway? How could someone bully him? Tobio is such a good kid. Ugh, and he just looked so...helpless. He's so tall and mature I forget he's only 12. How am I going to help him when he doesn't want my help?_

      At a loss for what to do, Iwaizumi lifted his head, pulled out his phone from his pocket, and called Oikawa.

      “Hey, I was actually just about to call you,” Oikawa answered. “I'm leaving the hospital now. How about pizza for dinner?”

      “Um Toru, hold that thought,” Iwaizumi said clearing his throat.

      “Wha–what's wrong?” Oikawa asked hearing the hesitation in Iwaizumi's voice.

      “It's Tobio,” Iwaizumi began.

      “Oh no, he is ok? Did something happen? Can I talk to him? Is he home with you? What happened?”

      “Hold on, I'm trying to tell you,” Iwaizumi said exasperatedly.

      “Ok, I'm sorry,” Oikawa breathed. “What happened?”

      “He came home earlier than usual, with a black eye and scraped knuckles saying that he got into a fight with some kid that's been bullying him,” Iwaizumi explained.

      “What!?” Oikawa almost shouted on the other line. “He's being bullied? By who? What's the kid’s name? I'm going down to the school right now and giving them a piece of my mind. How could they not know there's bullying, unbelievable. You know, I should call—”

      “Toru stop,” Iwaizumi interrupted him again. “I already told him I was going to go down to the school, and he was really adamant about me _not_ going. He practically freaked out.”

      “What do you mean he doesn't want us to go?”

      “He doesn't want us to go.”

      “Well he's a child, he has no idea what he wants. We're his parents, we're going to go to the school. This is bullshit.”

      “I think…” Iwaizumi trailed off for a moment. “I think there has to be more to the story. Why else wouldn't he want our help?”

      “Because he's 12 and he's an idiot.”

      “Besides that.”

      “I don't know, maybe you're right,” Oikawa sighed. “Look I'm about to drive home now. Wait for me before you talk to him again please? I think we should do this together.”

      “Ok, I'll see you soon.”

      “Love you, bye,” Oikawa said before he hung up.

      Exhaling and laying his head down on the table again, Iwaizumi closed his eyes. It wasn't like he didn't already have a ton of stress. With his 500 students and all the work in that it involved, his need to “publish or perish” while he worked for tenure, and all the attention he had recently been devoting to working on the novel with Kindaichi, he felt spread so thin. But as soon as his son came home covered in bruises, everything seemed to not matter. Iwaizumi felt like he messed up.

_Maybe if I was paying better attention this wouldn't have happened. Maybe I could have helped to prevent it. Maybe he could have been spared this if I was more involved. How could I have not noticed something was wrong? Am I really that terrible of a parent? What else am I not seeing?_

      “Dad?” Iwaizumi lifted his head up to see Tobio standing next to him holding a melted ice pack. “Dad can I get another one? Also a bandaid for my knuckles?”

      “Yeah of course,” Iwaizumi nodded getting up and helping his son. He cleaned his son's hands with a disinfectant and then dried them before placing bandaids on each knuckle. He replenished the ice in the ice pack and handed it back so Tobio could place it back on his eye.

      “Is Dad on his way home now?” Tobio asked quietly.

      “Yeah.”

      “Did...does he know?”

      “Yeah.” Tobio seemed to accept that and sink further into the kitchen chair. “He's more worried than anything. He's not angry if you're scared of that,” Iwaizumi added.

      “Oh I'm not...not exactly,” Tobio said covering more of his face with the ice pack. “Actually, I was more scared that you were going to be mad at me…”

      “Why would you think I was going to be mad at you?” Iwaizumi asked feeling mildly hurt.

      “Because…” Tobio trailed off looking guilty. Iwaizumi just waited for his son to gather his courage and thoughts. He looked at at Iwaizumi with a pained, struggling expression before giving into some internal battle and sighing. “Because I didn't...exactly… fight with my bully...exactly.”

      “What do you mean?” Iwaizumi asked more confused. “Who did you fight?”

      “Well Shou he—”

      “You got into a fist fight with Shouyou!?” Iwaizumi practically shouted in both shock and disbelief.

      “What!? No, no not at all,” Tobio said immediately. “I didn't fight with Shouyou at all. No, he was the one who got into the fight.”

      “I'm confused.”

      “Ugh,” Tobio groaned smacking his forehead against the table causing him to wince in pain. “I'm not the one being bullied, he is.”

      “The why did you tell me you were being bullied?” Iwaizumi asked feeling guilty for feeling better.

      “Because I didn't want you to think I just picked a random fight,” Tobio said into the table.

      “So Shouyou was being bullied and you stepped in and ...fought the bully for him?” Iwaizumi clarified slightly surprised.

      “I had to dad,” Tobio all but whined.

      “Why didn't you just say that from the beginning?” Iwaizumi asked still confused.

      “I don't know,” Tobio groaned again.

      “You were protecting your friend, why didn't you just say that?”

      “Because I—” cut himself off. He scrunched his face up real tight, as if he was really struggling with what he was going to say. “Because I think I embarrassed Shou…” He look up at Iwaizumi with a painful expression.

      “Why do you think that?” Iwaizumi asked softly.

      “Because once I got the guy off him and he took a punch at me instead I was able to stop him and punch him back,” Tobio explained, carefully gauging his dad's expression as he described what he had done. “The guy ran off, and when I turned back to Shou, he was looking at me like I had punched him.”

      “Ah I see,” Iwaizumi nodded understandingly.

      “Yeah,” Tobio sulked. “I can't do anything right.”

      “What?” Iwaizumi couldn't help but laugh.

      “Why are you laughing at me?” Tobio pouted.

      “Don't do that pout, you look like your dad,” Iwaizumi continued to laugh.

      “But why are you laughing? This is serious.”

      “I'm sorry, it's just that you're so young and you're already so jaded,” Iwaizumi chuckled. Tobio only scowled at him harder. “Ok I'm sorry, no more laughing.”

      “Dad what am I going to do? I tried to help him and now he hates me,” Tobio bemoaned.

      “He doesn't hate you,” Iwaizumi said shaking his head. “He's your best friend, he would never hate you.”

      “You didn't see his face,” Tobio grumbled leaning his head on the table again.

      “Well did you tell him that you were only trying to help?” Iwaizumi asked.

      “He didn't even let me say anything, he just ran off,” Tobio said into the table. He lifted his head up and looked up at his dad through his good eye and his slightly swollen eye. “Dad he always thinks he can fight some kid bigger than him but he can't. That dumbass is going to hurt himself and I'm the only one who can stop him from doing something stupid.”

      Iwaizumi blinked owlishly at his son. _That dumbass is going to hurt himself and I'm the only one who can stop him from doing something stupid._ Those words rung in his ear like a church bell. Instantly Iwaizumi felt like he was 12 again, repeating those exact words to his mother as she helped him nurse a bruise.

      “Dad? Dad, are you alive in there?”

      “Oh what? Yeah, sorry. I'm here, I was just...thinking for a second,” Iwaizumi said pushing away thoughts of early realizations and hidden feelings.

      “Ugh, this really hurts,” Tobio complained putting the ice pack back on his eye.

      “Well at least you spared Shouyou the black eye too.”

      “Um… I didn't get there fast enough for that…” Tobio admitted sheepishly.

      “Oh, yesh,” Iwaizumi winced. Tobio took off the ice pack and tried to look at his reflection in the front facing camera on his phone.

      “Does it really look this bad?” Tobio asked horrified.

      “No...it's like a cool battle wound,” Iwaizumi tried to spin it. “You'll look like a total badass when you go into school tomorrow. Everyone will love it.” Tobio blushed brilliantly as he placed the ice pack back on his face and put his phone down on the table.

      “It's not going to matter if he hates me now…” Tobio mumbled.

      “He doesn't hate you,” Iwaizumi repeated. “Shou probably—” Tobio’s phone rang cutting him off. They both looked down at the phone and saw the bright orange that was Shouyou’s contact lighting up the screen. Tobio stared at it petrified. He looked up at Iwaizumi silently asking him what to do. “Answer it,” Iwaizumi laughed motioning to the phone. Tobio dropped the ice pack on the table in his rush to pick up the phone.

      “Hello?” Tobio answered unsurely. “Oh hey...yeah I'm ok…my dad gave me an ice pack...not the doctor one…” Tobio said glancing over at Iwaizumi, who smiled slightly and rolled his eyes at them. “But yeah, I'm ok. How are you?...because that matters too...of course it does, you got hurt too. I told you can't just tell people to fight you all the time because one day someone was actually going to fight you, and I was right… I'm always right...yeah I am…no you're an idiot...no…” Tobio grabbed the ice pack off the table, and without looking back he hopped off his chair and walked up the stairs talking to Shouyou the whole time. As if right on cue, Oikawa burst in through the front door.

      “Where is he? Is he ok? Has the bleeding stopped? Was there bleeding? Where is he?”

      “Toru, calm down,” Iwaizumi said walking over and pulling off his coat for him. “He's fine. He's upstairs talking to Shouyou on the phone.”

      “So he's ok?” Oikawa asked deflating.

      “Yeah, I spoke with him again. Sorted everything out.”

      “Without me?” Oikawa asked disappointed.

      “Yeah, he's wasn't being bullied,” Iwaizumi said hanging up Oikawa's coat.

      “Wait, what? I’m confused,” Oikawa said.

      “It was Shouyou being bullied and he stepped in and fought the bully on Shou’s behalf.”

      “Seriously?” Oikawa said almost surprised.

      “Yeah,” Iwaizumi smiled softly.

      “Wow,” Oikawa breathed. “Is...is he alright?”

      “Well, he's got one gnarly shiner but I think he'll be just fine,” Iwaizumi smiled.

      “Ok,” Oikawa exhaled. “My baby, in his first real fist fight. I'm hoping it's the one and only but I'm sure I'm wrong about that.”

      “Oh mostly definitely,” Iwaizumi nodded. “This will definitely not be the last time that boy comes home with bloody knuckles.”

      “Really?” Oikawa asked disappointed.

      “Mhm,” Iwaizumi smiled as he remembered cleaning his own cuts from fighting. “This will definitely happen again.”

      “You're pretty confident about that.”

      “I have a theory,” Iwaizumi grinned at Oikawa.

      “Ooh, are you going to share?” Oikawa asked interested.

      “Nah, I don't want to jinx anything,” Iwaizumi shook his head. Oikawa seemed to sag a bit with disappointment. “I but I'll let you know if I was right.”

      “Oh, ok,” Oikawa nodded.

      “You should still go talk to him,” Iwaizumi said. “I still have probably a million papers to grade so I'm going back into my hell hole. Call me when it's time for dinner.” He turned and began to walk away when he heard Oikawa call out to him.

      “Hey you didn't even greet me or kiss me or anything, what gives?” Oikawa pouted slightly.

      “Oh right, sorry. I forgot,” Iwaizumi said stepping back and placing his hand on Oikawa's waist and kissing him on the cheek. “Ugh, I wish I didn't have so many fucking papers to grade.” Iwaizumi groaned into his cheek.

      "You did assign it,” Oikawa said lightly.

      “I know, don't remind me,” Iwaizumi groaned. “Hopefully I can get through like half that stack by tonight,” he whispered as he slipped his hand down Oikawa's waist and grabbed his ass, “and maybe if I'm not so tired, we can complete some overdue assignments of our own.”

      “Yeah ok,” Oikawa scoffed. “ _If_ you're not tired. That a pretty big if.”

      “Ugh, I know,” Iwaizumi sighed pulling back and walking towards his office.


	9. Eighth Grade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i'm absolutely terrible with keeping up with the comments on literally every single fic, but just know that i have read each one and i love them so much, you guys are amazing thank you, seriously

* * *

      “No, you know you can't sit those two together, they'll kill each other,” Kuroo said erasing the names on one of the tables on the seating chart. “Dude, do you really want a murder at our wedding?” 

      “Is that a trick question?” Bokuto asked skeptically.

      “You know that there can't be a murder at our wedding,” Kuroo shook his head as he rewrote in the names elsewhere on the seating chart. “But at our 25th Anniversary party? Oh hell yeah. ‘The Case of the Murderous Merrymakers’.” 

      “Aww, you're already planning for our 25th Anniversary,” Bokuto smiled. 

      “Murderous Merrymakers?” Oikawa asked from across the table as he filled out another name card. 

      They were all sat around one of the back tables in the restaurant trying to sort out all the last minute details for the wedding. The last few diners had just finished their meals and left for the night and the kitchen staff already began to clean the back. The dining room was mostly quiet except for the hushed conversation of the two other occupied tables. 

      “Yeah, I wanted it to be like an Agatha Christie novel or something,” Kuroo shrugged as he wrote in another name in the seating chart. 

      “I totally got it, man,” Bokuto nodded as he tried to organize Kuroo's “wedding binder” into something more actually organized.

      “Would you and Iwaizumi want to sit closer to the window or the food?” Kuroo asked looking down at the still incomplete seating chart. 

      “The food,” Oikawa answered putting aside another completed name card. “He might be too  _ tired _ to get up and get the food if we're too far from it.” 

      “Um…ok...” Kuroo began glancing at Bokuto who didn't seem to notice Oikawa's hostile tone. “Is everything...ok?” 

      “Yes,” Oikawa sighed, writing out another name card. 

      “Are you sure?” Kuroo asked, eyeing him skeptically. 

      “Yeah I'm fine it's just—” Oikawa exhaled heavily, capping the gold pen he was using and placing it on the table. “Iwa has been… I don't know, weird lately.” 

      “Weird?” Bokuto repeated, confused. 

      “Yeah like,” Oikawa let out a breath and sunk into the chair. “He comes home from work super late all the time, and when he does come home semi earlier he's like exhausted and if he's not at the university, he's holed up in his home office.” 

      “Oh, damn,” Kuroo said sympathetically. 

      “Yeah I know,” Oikawa sighed. “And like, I know he's been working on this book with Kindaichi and I know it's a ton of work, and I know I'm being selfish it's just that…”

      “It's just what?” Bokuto asked. 

      “I just feel like Kindaichi has been spending more time with my husband than I have,” Oikawa pouted. 

      “You're just feeling lonely, things will die down eventually,” Kuroo reasoned. 

      “Yeah…” Oikawa trailed off. “It's...I guess so.”

      “What is it?”

      “I mean, I'm probably… Well… I don't know,” Oikawa stumbled. “Do you think… Iwaizumi…. would ever  _ want  _ to spend more time with Kindaichi?”

      “What do you mean?” Kuroo asked seriously. 

      “That maybe,” Oikawa bit his lip, “maybe he's not… exactly… just writing with Kindaichi.”

      “No way man,” Kuroo shook his head. 

      “Yeah, dude. If you're implying what I think you're implying, then hell no,” Bokuto said. 

      “But,” Oikawa sighed, “he's not really… you know, been interested in…”

      “Stop right there,” Kuroo said putting up a hand. “Just because you guys haven't been fucking recently doesn't mean he's cheating on you.”

      “But guys, you haven't seen them together,” Oikawa sulked, leaning his cheek in his hand. “Kindaichi is super into all the literature things Iwa is, and he just worships the ground Iwaizumi walks on, it's ridiculous. I mean, I guess I don't really… act like that towards him. You know? Like he's the greatest thing I've ever seen. Not anymore at least.” Kuroo frowned as Oikawa explained. He glanced at Bokuto who had a similar look of disbelief. 

      “And like, we've been together for a really long time and it feels like we haven't really been super close as of recently, so I could see why Iwa would want someone who acts like that towards him. Not to mention how much younger Kindaichi is,” Oikawa said flippantly. “And who would want some boring old Doctor, when you can have some hot young grad student?” 

      “Are you serious?” Kuroo said skeptical. “You can't possibly be serious.”

      “Well, what else am I supposed to think?” Oikawa asked annoyed. 

      “That he's like super in love with you?” Kuroo laughed. “Seriously like I don't think you have anything to worry about.”

      “I don't know,” Oikawa mumbled. “But, Iwa hasn't really been into me as of recently…” 

      “Dude, you're just going through a rough patch,” Bokuto consoled. “He probably doesn't even realize that you're feeling this way.” 

      “Yeah exactly, have you actually  _ talked _ to Iwaizumi about all this?” Kuroo asked. 

      “Not exactly…” Oikawa said slowly. 

      “Well don't you think you should?”

      “I know,” Oikawa sighed. “I just...don't…want to go to him and be proven right. And I would be horrified if I went to him about this and I was wrong. He would be so hurt and I couldn't live with the knowledge that I hurt him unintentionally.”

      “But  _ you’re  _ living with hurt right now,” Kuroo pointed out. “Don't you think that your happiness affects Iwaizumi's? Or more importantly, Tobio's?” Kuroo watched as Oikawa slumped further onto the table. 

      “Oikawa, what exactly has Iwaizumi done that has made you think that he would ever cheat on you?” Bokuto asked in earnest. 

      “I guess it's nothing concrete,” Oikawa sighed. “It's just the long hours at work, working with Kindaichi who is just so obviously in love with him. I mean seriously. He is just obsessed with Iwa. Like when we were at some school event thing, Kindaichi was always next to him, talking to him about the book and school and classes and his work. I could barely even get a word in edgewise.”

      “That must have been horrible for you,” Kuroo smirked. 

      “Fuck you, it totally was,” Oikawa pouted. “And Iwa was his charming self which was so oblivious. I can only imagine that working day in and day out with him has made Kindaichi even more in love with him.”

      “But that's all not Iwa, that's Kindaichi.”

      “I guess,” Oikawa sighed. “I still can't get rid of the horrible feeling that something is going on between them. I mean, they spend so much time together recently; more time than Iwaizumi spends with me that a for sure.” 

      “But that doesn't mean anything besides they are working together,” Kuroo said. 

      “Ok but hear me out,” Oikawa began. “Iwaizumi and I got together because we were best friends who fell in love right? And back then we spent a ridiculous amount of time together. So I've been thinking, what if Iwa only liked me because I was the one he was around the most. And now with Kindaichi, who he's spending so much time with, maybe that's why he hasn't exactly taken an interest in me.” 

      “I think that's an incredible rationalization of your own insecurities,” Kuroo said flatly. 

      “Thanks,” Oikawa said flatly. 

      “No seriously,” Kuroo continued. “That man has been head over heels for you since he was like in the womb. Don't you think it would take more than some young piece of ass to get him to leave you? Give him some credit. Has he ever given you reason to doubt him or be suspicious of him before?” 

      “Not really,” Oikawa mumbled. “But to be fair, he never spent this much time away from us.” 

      “Look it comes down to trust,” Bokuto said uncharacteristically quietly. “Do you trust him?” 

      “I… I do.”

      “Then that's what matters,” Bokuto nodded. “Look, he's not just your partner, he's your best friend. And if you're not comfortable going to your partner about this, then approach from the best friend position.” Kuroo blinked at Bokuto. On the rare occasion that Bokuto was quiet and serious, he never ceased to blow Kuroo away. The level of sureness in his voice and the complete confidence of expertise on the matter suddenly solidified why Kuroo was marrying him. 

      “Wow that's… That's really solid advice,” Oikawa said surprised. 

      “Yeah he does that sometimes,” Kuroo grinned. Bokuto turned to him and gave him a warm, but knowing smile. Kuroo felt his gut twist hotly under Bokuto’s gaze. 

      “Hey, I'm incredibly smart,” Bokuto said taking Kuroo’s hand on the table top. “I can give smart, well thought out advice.” 

      “I know you can,” Kuroo smirked, squeezing Bokuto's hand gently. 

      “Come on guys, you're already planning a wedding, can you not get more sappy and gay,” Oikawa grumbled going back to filling out name cards. 

      “I don't think we can actually get more gay,” Bokuto laughed, letting go of Kuroo's hand to go back to organizing. “I think I'm all tapped out.” 

      “I think I could find some extra gay somewhere,” Kuroo smirked. He looked over at Oikawa to see if he had stopped scowling but, his scowl had only lessened to a severe frown. Sighing, Kuroo pushed aside the seating chart. “Hey, Oikawa. I need to get another copy of this chart from my car, come with me. There's another box of name cards in there.” 

      “Uh, sure,” Oikawa agreed getting up from the table. Kuroo gave Bokuto a wink and he gave him a quick thumbs up. Kuroo led Oikawa out through the kitchen and into the back where his car was parked. 

      “Alright, are you going to explain, now that it's just the two of us, why you think that your madly in love with you husband is cheating on you?” Kuroo said leaning against the wall. 

      “Ugh, I knew this is what you were going to do,” Oikawa groaned, rubbing a face down his face. 

      “Come on, it was obvious, now spill.” 

      “Fine,” Oikawa sighed. “You want to know the truth? Well the truth is, I'm not… as secure...as I pretend to be. I worry that I'm not good enough, you know? For Iwa.” 

      “But that's crazy,” Kuroo shook his head. “He loves you.” 

      “Yeah but that doesn't mean that I'm deserving of it.” 

      “Look, Iwaizumi is a lot of things, but idiot isn't one of them,” Kuroo said earnestly. “He wouldn't be with someone who didn't deserve him.” 

      “I'd like to think that,” Oikawa replied quietly. “But sometimes I feel like he's still with me out of some weird obligation. Like we did all these things to make a ‘happy life together’ but he's slowly realizing that it's not what he wants but he can't leave.” 

      “I don't think so.” 

      “Or maybe he's just staying for Tobio’s sake,” Oikawa continued. “But in that case, I'd rather him just talk to me.” 

      “Maybe he's just actually really busy,” Kuroo suggested. 

      “I know, and that's what keeps me from saying anything,” Oikawa groaned. “Cause I don't want to go to him, and be wrong, and be an asshole.” 

      “But you also don't want to know if that's the truth, yeah I understand,” Kuroo nodded. Oikawa was silent for a few moments.

      “What if…” he began, his voice just above a whisper. “What if he actually is though? What if there is something between Kindaichi and him? And these past like 2 years of him working on this book has been them… being… you know, together. I don't know what I'll do if he leaves me for Kindaichi. He's so much younger than me, and he's fairly good looking, he has all of Iwaizumi’s interests. I… I can't compete with that. I'm just like this guy in his 40’s, how is that more desirable than a college student?” 

      “Because he loves you,” Kuroo said just as seriously. “Look, I'm not exactly the poster child for being the person who understands love, and relationships, and lord knows all of my relationships have been one form of disaster or another. But, I think like I...actually found love right now? Like real, ‘I'll love you to the moon and back’ kind of love, and I'm kind of seeing things totally different now.” Kuroo let out a small laugh as he thought about Bokuto. “What my idiot and I have, it's amazing. I mean, we're each other's best friend and we get to come home together at the end of the day. 

      “And, now I'm going to be honest with you, but this doesn't leave this conversation ok?” Kuroo said seriously. Oikawa nodded. “Things, were….not great at first. I mean, we just weren't really good together. And a lot of it was my fault. When my ex left Shouyou to me I wanted nothing to do with him. I mean, it was obvious he wasn't even mine and now I had to raise some baby on my own. And when Bokuto moved in with me to help, I still wanted no part of fatherhood. But...but Bokuto helped me so much. He changed the way I saw things and thought about myself. But it wasn't right away, you know? I mean we weren't even technically ‘together’ until Shou was like, two. And even then, I was sleeping with him and still holding onto some pathetic grasp of my heterosexuality. I made things difficult for no reason. I kept Bokuto thinking that our relationship could end at any point, something that has lasted until today and I highly regret. I wasn't completely honest with him and it really hurt our relationship.

      “I mean, now I'm truly and completely in love with him,” Kuroo smiled. “He's just everything I want and he loves me and that's all that matters. So what I'm trying to say here is, not every relationship is the same, but every relationship does go through something difficult. And you're in your something difficult. But learn from my mistakes and just talk to him ok? Iwaizumi loves you, he has always loved you, and he will always love you. Don't ignore the decades of knowing each other for one year of distance.”

      Oikawa nodded, as he wiped the tears crawling down his face. Sniffling heavily, he wiped his face with the back of his hands. Kuroo gave him a small pat on his shoulder before pulling him into a hug. 

      “Thanks,” Oikawa sniffed. “I never… I never knew. You guys always seemed so great together. I had no idea that it wasn't the case.” 

      “Oh no we fight all the time,” Kuroo smiled pulling back. “but like Bokuto said, sometimes instead of going to each other like ‘babe, we need to talk’ we'll just be like ‘dude… what the fuck man?’ and things get sorted out that way.”

      “As best friends,” Oikawa nodded. “Yeah, I'll try that.” 

      “Oh also one last thing,” Kuroo's said stopping Oikawa from going back into the restaurant. “Are you fucking serious? Do you even own a mirror? Do you understand how crazy dumb hot you still are? How could you think that Iwaizumi wasn't going to still find find you attractive?” 

      “Oh,” Oikawa turned red. “I mean, I know I'm not  _ ugly _ but you know, everyone gets old.” 

      “You literally still have a slamming body,” Kuroo said like Oikawa didn't know. “Like, how could you think that?” 

      “I don't know,” Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Maybe it's because Iwa is literally hotter now than he was before, if that’s fucking possible!? He still is all muscular even though he doesn't work out as much, he has an even deeper more sexy voice, now he gets these little lines by his eyes when he laughs, and to top it all off, he started getting these tiny little silver hairs and I swear to god, it's the hottest thing I've ever seen.” 

      “Sounds to me like you're in love with him.”

      “Shut up,” Oikawa laughed. “But do you see what I mean? What little power bottom wouldn't want him? I'm jealous, and I don't know how to control it.” 

      “You already have him. Just take a chill pill.” 

      “Fine, I’ll chill,” Oikawa said walking back into the restaurant. “Doesn’t mean I’m not going to be jealous.” 

      “Don’t be jealous, just talk.”


	10. Ninth Grade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when everything comes to a head. I literally cried writing this chapter, and i cried editing this chapter, and i just cried now rereading it.

* * *

      “Oh Tobio, relax,” Oikawa said for what felt like the hundredth time. Glancing out of the corner of his eye while he drove, he could see his son critically contemplating his reflection. “You look _fine_. Leave your mouth alone.”

      “But my teeth have this weird line of color now, dad,” Tobio complained as he looked as himself in the visor mirror.

      “Then brush your teeth,” Oikawa laughed.

      “Ugh, dad,” Tobio groaned slapping closed the mirror. “You know what I mean.”

      “Sorry, I was trying to be funny. Won't be doing that again I guess.”

      “Yeah you're not funny,” Tobio said running his fingertips over the front of his teeth.

      “Tobio, get your fingers out of your mouth. Are you three years old?” Oikawa reprimanded.

      “Sorry,” Tobio said pulling his fingers off his teeth. “It just feels weird, you know without the braces. They feel lighter.”

      “But aren't you glad you got them off right before you start high school?” Oikawa asked glancing over at his son.

      “Yeah I guess,” he shrugged, folding his arms across his chest and slumping in his seat.

      “Did you want them for high school?” Oikawa chuckled

      “Well, no,” Tobio said. “But...I'm not feeling this whole… high school thing.”

      “You're not feeling it?” Oikawa repeated disbelievingly.

      “Yeah.”

      “Well you still have to go.”

      “I know that I just, ugh,” Tobio groaned as he turned to look out the window. “Whatever, I'm not excited about it.”

      “Why not? Shou seemed really excited about it yesterday when we were shopping,” Oikawa said thinking back about Shouyou's contagious excitement. “I thought the both of you were to be really excited about starting high school?”

      “He is and I am but I…” Tobio trailed off.

      “You what?” Oikawa asked concerned.

      “I...all Shouyou has been talking about is meeting girls, talking to high school girls, trying to... _date_ high school girls,” Tobio explained, saying date like is had personally offended him. “But I'm just not interested in that.”

      “We'll have you ever thought about that you might be, you know, gay?” Oikawa asked delicately. “Which is totally fine by the way.”

      “Yeah dad I know it's fine,” Tobio huffed rolling his eyes. “But no I never thought about it.”

      “It's ok, you don't have to know yet,” Oikawa placated. “I didn't know I liked your father until I was older than you. So you've got plenty of time before you sort out what you do and don't like. Or if you like nothing at all, that perfectly fine too. I just want you to be happy. And maybe—”

      “Dad, you're rambling again,” Tobio cut him off.  

      “Sorry,” Oikawa said as he pulled into their driveway. “But seriously, I know there's a lot of pressure to try things in high school, but you don't have to. You grow at your own pace. High school doesn't have to be the place where you discover everything.”

      “But didn't you and dad get together in high school?”

      “Not exactly,” Oikawa said turning off the car. “We liked one another but we didn't say anything until after high school was well over. But look, what I'm trying to say is if you're uncomfortable with Shou talking about dating girls, then tell him. And if that makes you confused, it's ok. You don't have to figure out your love life for a long time. Or ever.”

      “Dad…” Tobio mumbled embarrassed.

      “Ok, ok, I'm done,” Oikawa said going to get out of the car. The sound of Tobio mumbling “dad, wait,” made him stop and turn around. “Yeah, what is it?” He asked concernedly.

      “I…” Tobio looked down at his hands that he was wringing anxiously. “I don't know what...I am or feel or like or anything. Sometimes I think I don't like anything but then other times I…” Oikawa watched him glance up quickly before looking away. “I worry that I'm never...never going to find someone who loves me like the way that dad loves you.”

      Oikawa felt his chest tighten and his mouth go dry. He never knew that that his son worried about people not being able to, or not wanting to love him. The feeling that his son saw a love in Iwaizumi that he could no longer see made his face grow hot and his insides cold. Everything felt like it had been turned upside down and Oikawa didn't know how to right it.

      “Dad?”

      “I'm sorry, I just…” Oikawa looked down at his lap trying to come up with a coherent thought. “I never knew you worried about things like that.”

      “I do,” he nodded softly.

      “Well you have nothing to worry about,” Oikawa said trying to push away his thoughts about Iwaizumi. “You are going to find someone who loves you the way that you want to be loved, and they are going to cherish you the way you deserved to be. And you guys are going to be honest with each other and love each other and you will be the most important person to each other. And your love for one another will grow more as you get older together and you'll never have reason to doubt and—”

      “Dad, are you ok?” Tobio asked cutting off his rambling again.

      “What? Yeah I'm fine.”

      “Because you're crying,” Tobio pointed out gesturing to Oikawa's face. He brought a hand up to his face and wiped the thin tears that had started to fall down his face.

      “Sorry, I...I don't know why I started crying,” Oikawa lied.

      “You don't have to cry, dad,” Tobio said gently. “I promise I'll find someone.”

      “You don't have to,” Oikawa shook. “But if you do, I want to make sure you know beyond a doubt that they love you.”

      “Dad…is there something going on?” Oikawa shook his head made sure to clear his face of any evidence of deceit. “Ok…” Tobio said looking like he didn't quite believe him. “I'm going to walk to Kenma & Shou's house ok?” Oikawa nodded, and watched him get out of the car and walk down the street towards his best friends house.

      Taking a deep breath, Oikawa wiped his face again and got out of the car. He walked into the house closing the door behind him throwing his shoes to the side not even bothering to arrange them properly. Slumping onto the couch, Oikawa threw his arm over his eyes.

_‘Someone who loves me like the way that dad loves you.’ What, loves me in the way that they spend more time away from me than they do with me? In the way that they barely talk to me anymore? In the way that makes me feel more lonely than I ever have? In that way? No, Tobio doesn't deserve this kind of love. But I do. I...must somehow. I don't know what I did to be this unhappy but it must have been bad. I thought he and I were going to be in love forever. People keep saying how in love with me he so obviously is, but I'm not seeing it. Not anymore. I thought this would end when he finished the book with Kindaichi but it feels like afterward we only grown further away. And this is so much worse than drifting from a loved one, I'm drifting from my best friend. Who am I kidding? We're not drifting, we've drifted. We're apart. And I'm afraid it's been too long. He's probably no longer in love with me, but what if I'm no longer—_

      “Toru!?” Iwaizumi's voice cut through Oikawa's thoughts. Sitting up quickly, Oikawa looked over at the front door where Iwaizumi was standing looking frazzled and anxious.

      “Wow, you're here early,” Oikawa snarled passively, not even bothering to get up from the couch. When Iwaizumi saw him on the couch his face lit up like he found the thing he was looking for and he slammed the door behind him, rushing over to where Oikawa was sitting.

      “Baby,” Iwaizumi breathed cradling Oikawa's face in his hands as he sat down next to Oikawa on the couch. “Oh god, I'm such an asshole.”

      “Well, that's true. Please continue,” Oikawa nodded coldly. He pulled his face out of Iwaizumi's hands.

      “I had no idea, I've been so blind,” Iwaizumi continued looking at Oikawa with such a pitiful face that Oikawa almost broke. Almost.

      “I don't know what you're talking about,” Oikawa lied. “You're going to need to explain things more fully.”

      “I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've been so distant with you, I didn't even realize I was doing it. I'm sorry I've been spending so much time away from you and Tobio, I just was so engrossed in my work. And I'm so sorry for making you think I didn't love you, because I do. More than anything,” Iwaizumi rushed out, bringing his hand back up to caress Oikawa's face.

      “Where is all this coming from?” Oikawa asked highly uncomfortable. He removed Iwaizumi's hand from his face again.

      “Just trust me, I realized all my mistakes today, and I'm here to correct them,” Iwaizumi said earnestly, placing his hands on top of Oikawa's.

      “N—no!” Oikawa shouted standing up. “No, you don't get to blow me off with some half assed dismissal. No, I get a full explanation, you owe me that much. I have been miserable for so long, years Hajime. And I want more than a ‘don't worry about it’ and if you don't want to give that to me, then I don't want to listen.”

      “Toru, I—”

      “Actually, no. You're going to listen first,” Oikawa interrupted him. “For the past three years I have been lonely and miserable. So, so fucking miserable. You grew distant, and it really hurt me. You were barely home, and when you were, you were holed up in your office working never really talking to me or spending any time with me whatsoever. You became completely out of touch with our family life, to the point where you didn't even know anything that was happening. You never talk to me anymore, and that hurt the most. We used to be so close, we talked every day. You...you were my best friend. But now… I feel like you barely know me.”

      “That's not true,” Iwaizumi whispered welty, as a tear rolled down his face.

      “But it is,” Oikawa groaned, frustrated. “When we went to Bokuto and Kuroo's wedding, I saw how in love they were. How they were just happy standing next to each other. How their faces looked when the other spoke. We used to be that and now… we don't even go to sleep at the same time. Kuroo told me to talk to you as my best friend, but I can't even talk to you at all! I feel like I have no one and I can't… I don't want to do this anymore, not if it's just going to be like this. If it's just going to be me doing everything while you ignore us. I… I don't think I can do another year of you ignoring me. I feel so...so lonely, Iwa. When I see you, it feels like I'm seeing someone I don't know well. When I talk to you, it feels like I'm talking to a stranger. You've been really not good with me recently. And yet somehow people keep telling me about how in love with me you are.”

      “Because I am,” Iwaizumi pleaded. “I am in love with you. I've always loved you. We may not have been talking recently but you're all I talk about. You're the love of my life and my best friend. I would be lost without you, Toru. I love you.”

      “But I don't know if I love you.” It came out as just above a whisper, but if felt like he had shouted it. Oikawa's body went cold as he saw the impact of his words on Iwaizumi's face. Pale and shocked, Iwaizumi stared up at him like he had heard the worst news of his life. Thick streams of tears pooled in Iwaizumi's eyes and ran down his face as his lips trembled. Oikawa tried to hold himself together, trying to maintain the impact of his words, but he could feel himself begin to cry as well.

      “Ok,” Iwaizumi nodded uncharacteristically meekly.

      “Ok?” Oikawa asked surprised. “That's all you have to say, ok?”

      “I probably— no, definitely, deserve this,” Iwaizumi said softly. “If that's how I've made you feel then, ok.”

      “You asshole!” Oikawa shouted angrily. “You're not supposed to just say ok! You're supposed to fight for me! You're supposed to show me that I'm wrong, that there still is a reason to love you! Not just rolled over and take it!”

      “But you're right!” Iwaizumi yelled back, standing up front the couch. “You're not wrong. I am an asshole. You deserve better than me. Just because I love you doesn't mean I deserve to have you. And you're clearly unhappy with me, so who am I to get in the way of your happiness?”

      “Iwa no, don't you understand?” Oikawa began, crying into his hands. “I wanted you fight for me. I wanted you to give me a reason, show me I was wrong. I don't want you to give up on me. Please Iwa, I'm so tired of being alone without you.”

      “But I don't deserve you,” Iwaizumi whispered. “I made...I made a mistake Toru.”

      “What do you mean?” Oikawa asked confused.

      “I...when I was in my office today, Kindaichi came in to talk to me about something,” Iwaizumi started, looking down at his feet. Oikawa could feel his whole body go rigid. He knew what was coming and he didn't want to hear it. “I swear I thought we were just going to be talking, but one minute he was sitting across from me talking and then next he was in my lap and he was...was kissing me.” Oikawa felt like he was going to throw up. Never had he felt such anger and disgust coil inside him. “Toru I swear I had no idea. I didn't even know he was interested in me like that.” Oikawa took a step back away from Iwaizumi.

      “I'm...I'm going to throw up,” Oikawa mumbled into his hand and he back away.

      “Toru listen to me,” Iwaizumi said frantically taking a step towards Oikawa who jerked away from him.

      “I knew this was going to happen,” Oikawa whispered. “ I just never thought...I never thought you'd...oh god.” He let out a wretched sob from his throat.

      “Toru please listen to me,” Iwaizumi trembled.

      “Did you love it? Was it everything you had dreamt it would be?” Oikawa bit out. “Was it everything you had imagined? Having your young hot, college student in your lap, pliable and willing. Must have been quite the experience for you, I hope you enjoyed it.”

      “Why...why are you talking like that?” Iwaizumi asked horrified.

      “Because I knew that this was building up to happen,” Oikawa shrugged. “He was so obviously in love with you, and no one could expect you to restrain yourself when he so obviously wanted you. I'm just surprised it took so long.”

      “What are you talking about? I didn't want him,” Iwaizumi said. “I pushed him off immediately. I told him that I was married and that I was very much in love with you. And that I could never feel the same way about him as he does me.”

      “I...I don't understand… what's was your mistake then?” Oikawa asked confused.

      “That I neglected you in the first place. That it had to take Kindaichi kissing me then explaining to me why he thought that you and me weren't going to be together for much longer. That I couldn't see for myself how unhappy I was making you. Those were my mistakes. I don't deserve you, not when I can't even keep you happy.”

      “Oh Iwa,” Oikawa exhaled. He took a step closer to Iwaizumi and grabbed his hand in his. “I don't want you to give up. I want you to make things work. I'm… I'm willing to try.”

      “But what if I'm still not good enough?” Iwaizumi whispered. “What if you're still unhappy with me? I can't… If someone else could make you more happy then maybe—”

      “Hajime stop,” Oikawa said softly. “Let's just work on us right now, and we'll worry about future us in the future. We just need to work on being happy now.”

      “I'm going to try to make you happy,” Iwaizumi whispered. He placed his hand on Oikawa face again, only this time Oikawa leaned into the touch. “I love you Toru. I love you so much and I don't know what I'd do without you. But I can't let my selfishness get in the way of you. If… If we try to work this out and you're still unhappy then… then I'll leave.”

      “I never wanted you to leave,” Oikawa murmured. “I'm just so confused right now.”

      “That's ok,” Iwaizumi breathed. “I'm never going to stop loving you.”


	11. Tenth Grade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just love this chapter ok? i love Bokuto and i love Kuroo and i love Tobio and i love Kenma and i just really love this chapter ok?
> 
> also, i read through all the comments about the previous chapter and i know everyone is dying and i'm sorry (i'm not) that everyone is hurting but i always deliver a happy ending, right? trust in me

* * *

      Bokuto cleared to table of the rest of the plates brought them into the kitchen. He came to stand behind Kuroo, placing his hand on the small of his back as he placed the plates in the sink.

      “Should we be like, watching them more?” Bokuto asked quietly.

      “There's four of them in there, what are they really going to do?” Kuroo laughed.

      “I don't know,” Bokuto shrugged. “But I know when I was 15 I was really creative. I would have found a way to, you know…” He lowered his hand to grab at Kuroo's ass.

      “I'm sure you were,” Kuroo smirked as he washed the dishes. “I don't think we have to worry about Shou. We raised a really good kid, not some skeevy asshole.”

      “Very true,” Bokuto nodded, leaning his back against the counter and crossing his arms.

      “Plus you're not giving Hitoka enough credit,” Kuroo said as he turned off the sink. “Like that girl would let herself get pregnant. She's probably smarter than the three of them combined.”

      “That is also very true,” Bokuto chuckled. He watched as Kuroo dried his hands on the dish towel and hung it up to dry. “So…” Bokuto began slowly, “how often do we go in and check on them?”

      “Oh my god,” Kuroo laughed.

      “No seriously, how do we do this?” Bokuto said smacking his husband’s arm. “Do we like just leave them alone the whole time? Do we pop in unexpectedly and randomly? Or like do we announce ourselves before we walk in like, what do we do?”

      “Well I don't think we should announce ourselves,” Kuroo smiled. “I'm sure if anyone would hate that, it'd be Kenma.” Bokuto nodded in agreement. “But we should check on them… Hmm it's weird cause they are at that age right after us checking in all the time and right before no checking in— or well, very little checking in.”

      “Ok I have an idea,” Bokuto said excitedly. “I'll bring them some snacks and check on them, that way it looks like I'm not.”

      “Kenma is going to see right through that,” Kuroo grinned shaking his head.

      “Probably,” Bokuto shrugged as he put together a bowl of chips.

      “Tell me if they're having sex in there,” Kuroo laughed as Bokuto walked out of the kitchen and over into the living room with his bowl of reconnaissance chips.

      “Hey guys,” Bokuto said nonchalantly walking over to the couch. Four pairs of eyes looked up at him as he set the large bowl on the coffee table.

      “Thanks dad,” Shouyou said unwinding his arm from around Hitoka’s shoulder to reach forward and grab a handful of chips.

      “Thanks,” the others said in unison as they all grabbed chips.

      “Yeah no problem,” Bokuto smiled looking at the group of teenagers. “Need anything else?”

      “Can I get a drink?” Kenma asked.

      “Yeah sure, anyone else?” Bokuto looked around at the Tobio and Hitoka who nodded. “Ok, beers all round right?”

      “Wait, what!?” Hitoka choked nervously.

      “He's kidding,” Shouyou said patting his girlfriend's arm. “Tell her you're kidding.”

      “I'm just messing with you,” Bokuto laughed. “There's some soda, I'll get you that.” Bokuto smiled as he walked back over to the kitchen where Kuroo was waiting impatiently for his verdict.

      “So? Are they all sweaty, horny teens in there?” Kuroo grinned, trying not to laugh.

      “Probably,” Bokuto laughed. “Shou, of course, has his arm around Hitoka but he's being like totally respectful and she looks like super comfortable next to him.”

      “Naturally, our Shou is awesome,” Kuroo shrugged smiling.

      “Kenma is sitting in the middle between Tobio and Shou, but like way closer to Tobio— hey do think maybe there's something, you know, like going on between Tobio and Kenma?”

      “What? No,” Kuroo laughed.

      “Why not, Tobio is a good looking, albeit kind of gangly kid, Kenma could do worse. Plus we know him and he's awesome, he practically grew up in our house,” Bokuto explained.

      “Yeah I guess, I just never really thought about it,” Kuroo said thoughtfully. “Actually there was a time when I thought Shou and Tobio were going to be something but unfortunately our kid is tragically heterosexual—”

      “Ew, don't say that,” Bokuto groaned. “No, don't label him yet. Especially not that.”

      “Fine,” Kuroo laughed. “But hmm, Kenma and Tobio. Never thought about it.”

      “Well here,” Bokuto said turning and grabbing cans of soda from the fridge. “You take in the sodas and you look for yourself.” Waiting in the kitchen for Kuroo to return, Bokuto busied himself with washing dishes until he heard footsteps behind him.

      “Dude, you were right,” Kuroo whispered conspiratorially. “Kenma is sitting _way_ closer to Tobio. And they totally weren’t even watching the movie, like Tobio was watching Kenma a play on his DS. Oh my god, do you think that they are like, dating or something?”

      “Well that’s a leap,” Bokuto laughed. “They went from ‘nah you don’t see it’ to ‘boyfriends’ in 5 minutes.”

      “Ok, fine. they’re not dating,” Kuroo rolled his eyes. “But like…” he made a vague sweeping motion at him. “They could date, you know?”

      “Yeah, and Kenma is a whole year older than Tobio,” Bokuto said. “He’d be dating someone younger than him.”

      “Oh my god, we do have a gay son,” Kuroo said relieved. “Well, sort of.”

      “Also, we don’t even know if that’s even the case,” Bokuto pointed out. “We could just be getting ahead of ourselves.”

      “True,” Kuroo nodded. “I say, we wait it out, watch how they interact.”

      “That’s a good idea, man,” Bokuto agreed. “We’ll wait it out.”

      Waiting it out was a lot harder than they’d expected it to be. Since they had both used up their “not obviously checking in” excuses early in the night, finding a reason to go back into the living room became tough. A few times, Bokuto just walked in but each time he got an wide-eyed annoyed look from Shouyou who thought his dad was coming in to check on him and his girlfriend. Unfortunately, he was never in the room long enough to really see what Tobio and Kenma were doing.

      “Nothing?” Kuroo asked as Bokuto walked back into their bedroom.

      “Yeah, nothing,” Bokuto sighed sitting down at the edge of the bed. “You should see the look that Shou keeps giving me everytime I walk in there, it’s hilarious.”

      “I bet he’s horrified,” Kuroo laughed laying across the bed on his side. “Did his face turn all red and stuff? That’s classic Shouyou.”

      “Yeah, and he’s just so cute you know?” Bokuto exhaled, laying down with his feet on the floor. “Him and his little girlfriend who is like also super cute. Although Shouyou got mad at me last time I called him cute, you know, cause he thinks he's a man and stuff now.”

      “Mhm,” Kuroo hummed as he played with a few strands of Bokuto’s hair.

      “What are you doing?” Bokuto smirked, turning his head towards Kuroo.

      “Just looking at you,” Kuroo breathed, as he tried to run his fingers through Bokuto's product filled hair. “God your hair is so crispy,” Kuroo laughed.

      “Shut up,” Bokuto snorted, pushing Kuroo's face away. “Not everyone can be as naturally beautiful as you.”

      “So true,” Kuroo nodded as he rolled back over so he face was hovering just above Bokuto. Taking in a hitched breath, Bokuto watch as Kuroo lowered his face towards his own; the sight of his husband was still enough to make him nervous with anticipation like it was their first time.

      “Uh, dad?” Bokuto turned his head towards the door where Shou was watching them uncomfortably.

      “Yeah, what's up Shou?” Bokuto asked sitting up.

      “I'm going to walk Hitoka home. I'll be like ten minutes. Also,” he grimaced, “close your door next time you guys are doing your love stuff. No one wants to see their parents making out.”

      “I'll have you know that there are plenty of people who would want to see us make out,” Bokuto joked as he walked over to the bedroom door. “Come on, honey. Shou doesn't want to see his parents kissing, let's go kiss in the living room and feed each other chocolate covered strawberries.”

      “Ooh yes, coming dear,” Kuroo called after him, following them down the stairs.

      “It was nice to have you over again Hitoka,” Bokuto said giving the small girl a hug. “See you soon.”

      “Bye, thank you for having me,” she blushed. “I'll see you all later.”

      “I'll be right back,” Shouyou waved as he closed the door behind him.

      “Well, I'm going to my room,” Kenma said as soon as the door was closed. He got up off the couch and shuffled up the stairs.

      “Tobio are you staying over?” Bokuto asked trying not to sound to interested.

      “Uh, I thought I might but uh…” he glanced over at the closed front door, “maybe I should go ho—”

      “Oh wait Tobio I did have that game, do you want to try it?” Kenma said at the tops of the stairs.

      “Oh yeah I do,” Tobio said getting from the couch. He looked over at Bokuto and Kuroo, blinking blankly as he tried to figure out what to say. “I… I'm sleeping over if that's ok?”

      “Tobio, you practically live here,” Kuroo rolled his eyes. “It's fine.”

      “Thanks,” he smiled quickly, before going up the stairs and into Kenma’s room.

      Looking at each other, Bokuto and Kuroo both made their way up the stairs as quietly as possible. Going into their room, they left the door slightly ajar so they could hear the murmured rumblings of Kenma and Tobio's conversation.

      “Should we really be eavesdropping?” Bokuto asked as they shut off the lights and sat on the floor near the door. “We're kinda invading their privacy.”

      “It's not like we're telling them to keep the door open or that they can't be in each other's rooms. We're not prying, I just want to know if I was right. I'm not going to get involved. It's their business, we're just settling a curiosity,” Kuroo explained quietly.

      “Wow that is a gross rationalization,” Bokuto grinned.

      “Oh yeah totally,” Kuroo nodded. “Now hush.”

      They both tried to be as still and as quiet as possible. After a few moments they were able to hear whispered talking coming from Kenma’s room.

      “...it's not like I care it's just that I feel like I'm not ever going to do that stuff.”

      “Do you really need to though?”

      “Er, no...but like I want to.”

      “With him or in general?”

      “Wha— how… What are you talking about?”

      “Don't worry about it, I figured it out. You can stop pretending.”

      “...how?”

      “You're very obvious. And he's an idiot and I'm not.”

      “Oh god, please don't tell him. He won't want to be my friend anymore and I don't really have many— or any.”

      “We're friends.”

      “Well, yeah of course.”

      “So, you have other friends besides Shou.”

      “But wouldn't it make things a little weird if we're hanging out and Shou hates me?”

      “Why do you always think he'll hate you? He would never hate you.”

      “I...I don't know.”

      “Whatever, don't worry I'm not going to say anything to him. Your secret’s safe with me.”

      “Thanks Kenma...um...so like have you ever… you know...I mean, I don't think you've ever had a girlfriend.”

      “I don't think I'll ever have a girlfriend.”

      “Oh right…well I've never seen you with a boyfriend either.”

      “That's cause I've never had one.”

      “Oh...is there someone you like—”

      “Why are you asking me all these questions?”

      “Because you found out about me, I just want to figure you out.”

      “I didn't find out about you by asking probing questions.”

      “Aw come on, I'm not as smart as you. I would never figure it out.”

      “True.”

      “So, is there someone you like?”

      “...”

      “Kenma?”

      “No.”

      “You're lying.”

      “...yes.”

      “Come on, Shou is going to come back soon and we won't get to—”

      There was a long moment of silence. Bokuto and Kuroo looked at each other in the dim light, confused. The pause seemed to drag on for several seconds before they heard talking again.

      “There. That's your answer.”

      “Ke–Kenma… I … I didn't… know.”

      “I know.”

      “Why...why didn't you tell me before?”

      “Cause.”

      “But...but...but, for how long?”

      “Eh, I don't know. I was like 9 or 10.”

      “You never said anything!?”

      “You liked Shou, what was the point?”

      “I didn't know that then!”

      “Eh, I knew.”

      “...I still can't believe this… all these years and you never said anything.”

      “It's not that big of a deal. It's not like you hate me now or anything.”

      “No of course not, I wouldn't hate you— oh I see. I see what you did.”

      “Like I said, I'm not an idiot.”

      “I feel so stupid.”

      “Don't worry, it's not a new feeling for you.”

      “Hey, don't be mean. I'm in emotional turmoil over here.”

      “Sorry.”

      “But so...do you...do you actually like me or was that just to prove a point?”

      “...both.”

      “Oh. Ok.”

      “Yeah.”

      “So like…”

      “What?”

      “Can we like...do that again?”

      “What? No way.”

      “What? Why? Don't you want to do that, you know, kind of stuff with me anyway?”

      “...”

      “Fine, we don't have to I was only asking cause I've never done this before and I've always wanted to and it was kind of nice and I think that maybe we—”

      Tobio's talking was cut off. Bokuto and Kuroo strained to hear anything else but couldn't. They looked at each other with matching faces of realization.

      “Oh,” Bokuto breathed.

      “I was not expecting that,” Kuroo whispered in shock.

      “We shouldn't have listened,” Bokuto laughed quietly. “Now I'm scarred for life.”

      “That's totally our punishment,” Kuroo agreed.

      “We'll never say anything,” Bokuto nodded. “I just...can't believe I was right…”

      “Me neither…” Kuroo shook his head in disbelief. “And Shou has no idea.”

      “Yeah,” Bokuto said getting up from the floor. “What a strange little—”

      “Hey guys where are you?” Shouyou called out from the bottom of the steps. “Kenma? Tobio?”

      Bokuto and Kuroo stared wide eyed at each other before Bokuto jumped out of the room and intercepted Shouyou on the steps.

      “Hey! How was the walk to Hitoka's house,” he said extra loud so Tobio and Kenma would hopefully hear him.

      “Fine…” Shouyou said looking suspiciously at his dad as he climbed the stairs.

      “Good, good,” Bokuto almost shouted. “Well I'm glad your back Shouyou.”

      “Where else would I go?” He asked confused. “You're being weirder than normal.”

      “Funny, so funny,” Bokuto laughed forcefully. “Alright, well good night.”

      “Yeah, goodnight dad,” Shouyou said as he turned the knob on his bedroom door. He took one look inside and saw that Tobio wasn't in his room. “Hey did Tobio leave?”

      “Uh um,” Bokuto stuttered, failing to come up with words as Shouyou crosses the hallway and turned the knob of Kenma’s door. “Maybe he—”

      “Oh hey, there you are,” Shouyou said when he opened the door. Bokuto looked inside; Kenma was laying his bed with his phone in his hands while Kageyama was sitting as far away from him as possible on the floor playing a game on Kenma's DS. “Come on, let's set up your futon.”

      “Sure,” Tobio said standing up. He walked over to Kenma and handed him the DS. “Uh, thanks for letting me play.”

      “No problem,” Kenma said nonchalantly taking the DS and putting it on his night table. “Night.”

      “Yeah, I'm go–goodnight,” Tobio stumbled as he turned and left the room with a bright red face. Shouyou hadn't seemed to notice Tobio's intense blush, just as he didn't seem to notice Bokuto standing in the hallway staring at them lamely.

      “Night guys,” Kuroo said loudly beckoning for Bokuto to go to their bedroom. Bokuto snapped out of his trance and ran into their bedroom closing the door behind him as they heard a chorus of “goodnight.”

      “Dude…” Bokuto breathed sitting on the bed. “That was close.”

      “Yeah that was, although I thought we said we weren't going to get involved?” Kuroo said knowingly.

      “I know, I know,” Bokuto dismissed. “Next time. I do nothing, I promise.”

      “Yeah ok, we'll see.”


	12. Eleventh Grade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this chapter so much. this has so much in it and there's more insight into what Tobio is thinking and ugh it was just so fun to write- in a "it's painful" kind of way.

* * *

      Iwaizumi felt happy. It had been a really long time since he felt genuinely happy. The stress and struggle of working both on his career and in his relationship seemed to melt away. He felt warm and tired in the best way. But most importantly, so was Oikawa.

      He twisted his head down a bit to down at his partner. Oikawa's eyes were closed and his long lashes fluttered against his pale but slightly flushed cheeks. He had his head resting on top of Iwaizumi's naked chest, his arm draped over his waist with their legs entangled beneath the covers. As Iwaizumi softly ran his fingers through Oikawa's brown locks, he couldn't help but smile.

      “Why are you smiling down at me like a creepy old man?” Oikawa mumbled into his skin. Iwaizumi pushed back the hair that fell onto Oikawa's forehead so he could get a better look at his face.

      “Because you're really pretty and hard not to look at,” Iwaizumi whispered. Oikawa lifted his head and gave him a quizzical look.

      “Why are you being so sappy?”

      “Why can't I be sappy with you?” Iwaizumi asked brushing his fingers down Oikawa's cheek.

      “Yo-you can,” Oikawa backtracked quickly. “I was just surprised is all, you're not like that often.” He laid his head back on Iwaizumi's chest, cuddling closer as he got his body snugly against Iwaizumi.

      “Well I'm trying to make up for that,” Iwaizumi breathed. Despite feeling the usual guilt he felt when Oikawa subtly reminded him that hadn't always been the best husband, he still felt incredibly happy.

      “I know you are,” Oikawa sighed softly. He ran his hand gently up and down Iwaizumi’s side. “You're getting a pudge.”

      “Oh my god, is that really your idea of being sappy?” Iwaizumi laughed. “Telling me in getting fat?”

      “No not fat, pudgy,” Oikawa laughed. “Like old man pudge. I like it.”

      “Oh really?” Iwaizumi smirked.

      “Yeah, it suits you.”

      “Why do I feel like you're actually insulting me?” Iwaizumi asked laughing.

      “I'm not,” Oikawa shook his head. “Seriously, only you could pull off pudge and make it look sexy.”

      “Well that's something I never thought you'd say,” Iwaizumi said surprised. “I didn't think you'd find pudge sexy.”

      “On you I do,” Oikawa grinned. “Plus, you somehow manage to get more attractive as you age. It's really annoying.”

      “I doubt that,” Iwaizumi frowned. “You just told me I was getting pudgy.”

      “No no, but hear me out,” Oikawa said twisting around to prop himself up on his elbows. “You have these super sexy silver hairs that show up at your temples and in your stubble. Also you get these little crinkly lines by your eyes when you laugh. And somehow even though you're in your 40’s and are getting pudgy, which I still say is cute, you manage to lift me up like we were still in college with those arms that somehow still look amazing. Also you just look more handsome now.”

      “Ok well first of all, I only _managed_ to lift you up,” Iwaizumi said with emphasis. “I can’t carry you around with the frequency that I may have once done. Also you just named a bunch of things that make me look old. How does that make me look handsome?”

      “Are you fucking kidding me?” Iwaizumi shrugged, genuinely not seeing the attraction. “Iwa, you’re like older-guy hot now, which arguably is the hottest level of hot guy. Anyone could look good in their twenties, but it takes a really hot guy to look hot in their 40’s.”

      “Like you,” Iwaizumi smirked.

      “Well, I mean I’m not saying no,” Oikawa smirked.

      “Yeah, you know you’re good looking, it’s not even fun to try to pick at you,” Iwaizumi frowned.

      “No but like...tell me about it anyway…” Oikawa mumbled looking at Iwaizumi with his big pleading brown eyes. Iwaizumi smiled softly and brought his hand up to cradle Oikawa’s face, lightly rubbing his thumb against his cheekbone.

      “Ok,” Iwaizumi breathed. “You are still as youthful and beautiful today as the day that we laid down in that clearing and made love for the first time.” His eyes looking searchingly into Oikawa's and he saw so sign of skepticism; only pure love and happiness. “You are beyond beautiful and I think myself lucky everyday that I get to wake up next to you. But more than your eternal beauty,” they both chuckled softly, “you are the most incredible husband and father. I never thought that I would ever be so lucky to be with someone so amazing. But Toru, you are my best friend and I knew when I was a child that I never wanted to leave your side, and I know even more now that I never want to leave your side. No matter what, I love you, and I will always love you.”

      “I… I love you too,” Oikawa breathed leaning forward and pressing his forehead against Iwaizumi's. “...you're everything to me.”

      “I always hoped to be,  but I never thought that I would actually be that to you,” Iwaizumi whispered throatily. “I always feared that I loved you more than you would ever love me. Toru, I've never been confident in my ability to make you happy. But I'm trying, I'm trying so hard.”

      “I know you are Iwa,” Oikawa breathed. “But you do make me happy. I love you.”

      “Baby, I can honestly say that I'm more in love with you now, than I have ever been,” Iwaizumi whispered.

      “I worried for a while that you didn't love me,” Oikawa murmured against Iwaizumi's lips. “I'm so glad we found each other again.”

      Iwaizumi pressed his face upward and captured his lips. Oikawa melted into the kiss, placing his hands delicately on the side of his partners face. Keeping their kiss delicate and sweet, Iwaizumi only nipped lightly at Oikawa's lips as he brought his hands up to rest on the nape of his neck.

      Oikawa shifted so he was straddling Iwaizumi's waist. Deepening the kiss, Iwaizumi slid his hands down Oikawa's back grabbing at his hips and pulling them down so their hardening lengths slid against each other. Oikawa opened his mouth to Iwaizumi's tongue, letting him explore his mouth.

      With a soft moan Oikawa moved his hand down to grasp them both together. Quickly licking his hand, he wrapped his hand around them both, moving it slowly and Iwaizumi groaned underneath him.

      Just Oikawa began to kiss downward, Iwaizumi heard a distant crash coming from somewhere inside the house. Confused, Iwaizumi stopped Oikawa's movements motioning for him to be quiet for a moment. They both strained to listen, but after a few seconds they both heard another banging noise and hushed talking.

      “What the fuck?” Oikawa whispered looking nervously at Iwaizumi.

      “I have no idea,” Iwaizumi said gently pushing Oikawa off him. He rolled off the bed and quickly pulled on the sweatpants that were dropped over their armchair. “I'll be right back, stay here.”

      Iwaizumi opened the door to his room and looked around the hallway. Seeing no signs of an intruder, he decided to keep looking and he kept walking. Carefully stepping down the stairs, he reached the bottom as silently as he could. He quickly crossed the living room and went to the fireplace where he grabbed the fire poker. With the iron rod in hand, he took slow, careful steps towards the kitchen where he heard rustling.

      Reaching the dark kitchen, Iwaizumi carefully felt for the light switch on the wall. Quickly, he flicked it on seeing the dark shape that was standing in back the door double over and groan.

      “Aw fuck, my eyes.”

      “Tobio!?” Iwaizumi asked shocked, lowering the rod. His son stood up, rubbing his eyes in pain, looking sheepish and guilty.

      “Um…” He looked down at the floor, biting his lip.

      “Why are you sneaking around in the dark in the middle of the night!?” Iwaizumi asked sternly.

      “Um…”

      “Your father and I thought you were a burglar! What were you thinking? What are you doing?”

      “Um…” Tobio looked frantically past Iwaizumi trying to come up with some explanation.

      Iwaizumi looked Tobio up and down. He was completely dressed despite it being sometime past 2am. He wore his nicer black skinny jeans slightly tucked into his black boots, and a fitted white t-shirt under his bomber jacket. His hair looked obviously done, like he had artfully mussed it with some of Oikawa's hair product. He looked like he had put a lot of time and effort into his appearance. This only made Iwaizumi angrier.

      “Exactly where do you think you're going?” Iwaizumi asked coldly.

      “Uh, I'm not?” Tobio responded anxiously.

      “Are you fucking joking?”

      “...”

      “Where in your goddamn mind did you think it was a good idea to sneak out in the middle of the night?” Iwaizumi questioned irritated.

      “I…” his words caught in his throat as Iwaizumi stared at him. Feeling the aggravation bubble in his chest, Iwaizumi looked down at Tobio's clenched hand.

      “Are those...my car keys?” Iwaizumi asked through gritted teeth.

      “Dad, I'm…I can explain,” Tobio stammered out.

      “I would love to hear this explanation,” Iwaizumi growled.

      “I…I just…needed the car,” Tobio mumbled.

      “That's your explanation? You needed the car!?” Iwaizumi yelled. “What the fuck kind explanation is that?”

      “I'm— I'm sorry,” Tobio trembled, clearly shaken by Iwaizumi's angry yelling.

      “What if you crashed!? What if something happened to you!? What the fuck were you thinking!? Did you even think about that!? That had you gotten hurt your father and I wouldn’t have even known because we thought you were asleep in your room!” Iwaizumi yelled slamming his free hand on the island that separated them. Tobio jumped, frightened but the loud noise.

      “I'm sorry,” Tobio mumbled.

      “No you're sorry you got caught,” Iwaizumi scolded. “Did you really just think you were going to sneak out?”

      “Um…” Tobio looked down, crunching the keys in his hand. “I actually just came back.”

      “What?”

      “I left earlier,” Tobio said a bit louder. “And I–I just came back now.”

      “My car better be in mint condition for your sake,” Iwaizumi said, forcefully placing the poker on the floor and stomping over to the back door. He ripped the keys out of Tobio's hand and wrenched the door open. He flicked on the outside light and saw that his car was parked carefully in the driveway.

      “It is,” Tobio said quietly looking guilty. “I drive really well.”

      “You won't be driving anywhere for a while,” Iwaizumi said slamming the door closed and locking it. “Sit down.” He gestured to the kitchen table. Iwaizumi paced back and forth thinking about how he was even going to deal with his son. Tobio had never been one to act out or break rules, and he was beyond angry and surprised that his son would even do something like this. Trying to calm himself down he stood in front of the table, with his hands on his hips.

      “Tobio,” Iwaizumi said taking a deep breath. “Can you explain to me why you decided to sneak out, and take my car in the middle of the night?”

      “I…I don't...I'm sorry dad,” Tobio stammered.

      “Not what I asked,” Iwaizumi shook his head. “Where did you go?”

      “To the river,” Tobio mumbled.

      “You drove all the way to the river?” Iwaizumi asked angrily. Tobio nodded it looking up at him, which only made Iwaizumi more annoyed. “Why? Who told you to do that?”

      “Nobody told me to,” Tobio sighed.

      “So you're telling me, you got all dressed and ready, and drove yourself to the riverbank, for no fucking reason?”

      “No— it was my idea,” Tobio admitted, looking like he had instantly regretted saying that.

      “Oh really?” Iwaizumi crossed his arms in front of his still exposed chest. “Now who did you share this brilliant idea with.”

      “No one— it doesn't matter,” Tobio stuttered out quickly.

      “No one, or it doesn't matter?”

      “Uh… It doesn't matter,” Tobio said firmly. He glanced up at his dad who was still fuming.

      “Well whoever it is clearly influenced you to make bad decisions, so they can't be that great,” Iwaizumi said flatly.

      “No! I mean, it was my decision all on my own. I… it wasn't their fault. I was only going to…”

      “To what? How could you possibly justify taking my car out for a midnight drive when your license is so fresh it's barely cooled from the printer!?”

      “I had to go see him!” Tobio shouted back. Iwaizumi was stunned for a moment, which was just long enough to watch Tobio's face contort into painful regret.

      “Had to see who?” Iwaizumi gritted, irritated beyond belief that Tobio yelled back at him.

      “Hey what's going on?” Oikawa said from behind him. “I heard shouting and you were gone for awhile— Tobio what are you doing up?... And dressed… What's going on?”

      “Tobio here thought it was an excellent idea to sneak out and take my car for a drive down to the river with some undisclosed boy,” Iwaizumi explained.

      “Tobio, what's going on? Why are you sneaking out?” Oikawa asked very surprised.

      “Dad I just...” he sighed heavily, slumping on the table and resting his head in his hands. “I couldn't not go...”

      “I don't know what you're talking about but seriously no matter what you say you can't justify taking my car out in the middle of the fucking night without telling us,” Iwaizumi said firmly.

      “You're not an experienced driver, and driving in the middle of the night can be hard for anyone. You could have crashed and gotten seriously injured. How do you think we would have felt if we wake up to a phone call that you're in the hospital because you got into a crash? I'm not saying you're a bad driver, I'm saying that everyone else is. Plus it's just not safe for us not to know where you're going. We don't want to smother you, but if something happened then we should at least know where you were supposed to be. It's a safety issue,” Oikawa explained much calmer than Iwaizumi could have.

      “I know, I'm sorry,” Tobio apologized again. “I knew—” he was cut off by the sound of his phone vibrating in his pocket.

      “Don't even think about answering that,” Iwaizumi said sternly. “Shut it off and put it on the table. You're not having that for a while.” Sighing but not arguing, Tobio pulled out his phone and shut it off, setting it face down on the table.

      “Look, it's late,” Oikawa said calmly. “Let's get some rest and we'll talk about this in the morning. Go to bed Tobio.”

      “Ok,” Tobio nodded, getting up from the kitchen table. “Good night.”

      “Good night,” Oikawa said softly as Tobio walked past his dad's with his head downturned. Iwaizumi was still fuming as he listens to Tobio go up the stairs and closed his bedroom door.

      “Snuck out? Snuck out!? Why— When— What— I don't understand,” Iwaizumi huffed sitting down in a kitchen table chair.

      “I know, I'm really surprised myself,” Oikawa sighed, sitting down across from him. “It didn't seem like it would be in him to do that.”

      “I feel like this is my fault somehow,” Iwaizumi said concentrating on something past Oikawa's head.

      “How could it be?”

      “I don't know, I just feel responsible.”

      “You're not,” Oikawa said placing his hand on his. “Look it is actually really late, so I'm going to go back to bed. You should too.”

      “Yeah I will in a minute,” Iwaizumi sighed. “I just need to calm down.”

      “Ok,” Oikawa said standing up. “You take this time to relax, I'm going back to bed.” He placed a kiss on the top of Iwaizumi's head before he turned around and walked towards the stairs leaving Iwaizumi alone with his thoughts.

_I can't believe him. Sneaking out. Where did he even get the idea that he could do that? Who was he meeting that he needed to drive 20 miles to the riverbank? Maybe I've over indulged him and that's why he thought he could just do whatever he wanted. Oh god he could have gotten hurt. If he had gotten into a wreck I would have never been the same again. Doesn't he understand that I'm just trying to protect him?_

      Sighing, Iwaizumi stood up from the table and made his way back up the stairs. Just as he reached the landing to the second floor he saw the sliver of light coming from Tobio's room. Deciding to ignore that, he went towards his room.

      “Toru?” he said with no repose. He looked around the bedroom and didn't see him. Stepping out the their bedroom, he grabbed a shirt pulling it on as he took a few steps into the hallway before he heard a whispered conversation.

      “...but you understand that it was wrong right? You can't just take your father’s car out in the middle of the night. But more importantly we need to know you're safe, and if you're off galavanting at 1 in the morning, we can't be sure you're safe.”

      “I know dad, I'm sorry.”

      “What has gotten into you? Sneaking out? Taking the car? You’ve never given us a reason to distrust you, that’s honestly why we’re so shocked that you did this.”

      “I’m sorry.”

      “I’m sure you are but… look I’m not going to yell at you, but can you just tell me why you did this? I’m kind of at a loss here.”

      “I...ugh, fine.”

      “Ok.”

      “I went to see Shouyou.”

      “I thought so.”

      “When… when did you know that you liked dad?”

      “Uh random but ok...like in high school, why?”

      “I've liked Shou since I was ten.”

      “Oh…”

      “Yeah, and of course… he’s like super straight.”

      “Tobio I’m so sor–”

      “And I… I hoped for so long that maybe we could have a story like you guys, you and dad… but I… he called me, earlier tonight. He said that he wanted to see me, because he had something to tell me. I thought…”

      “You thought he was going to tell you he liked you too.”

      “I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up.”

      “Tobio, things like this happens. Heartbreak happens.”

      “But not to you guys. Dad was able to pick you up in that car and drive you somewhere and confess to you and I thought… I thought… maybe I could… but…”

      “What happened?”

      “I picked him up from the park and we drove to the riverbank. And he told me… he told me he and Hitoka broke up and he was confused and upset.”

      “I’m sorry.”

      “He was just crying. He was just crying so much… I didn’t know what to do… so I just, you know, held him until he stopped crying and then I drove him home and… dad, I wanted to tell him so bad but I just couldn’t. And it was so much worse because... I felt so happy that they broke up. I’m such an asshole, being happy that my friends broke up… I couldn’t…”

      “You’re not an asshole, you’re just… you are not an asshole ok?”

      “Dad, he’s never going to love me back.”

      “You don’t know that.”

      “I do… it’s… it’s fine, I don’t care anymore.”

      “He might. You don’t know. Maybe he just hasn’t realized it yet?”

      “How more obvious do I have to be? I mean, Kenma said he figured it out years ago.”

      “I don’t know, he still might not know. Has Kenma told him?”

      “No, he told me he wouldn’t.”

      “I mean… do you believe him?”

      “I don’t think he would.”

      “Ok.”

      “What am I supposed to do?

      “Um,” Iwaizumi said knocking on the door. He pushed open the door slightly to see a very nervous looking Tobio and a surprised Oikawa both sitting cross legged on Tobio's bed. “If I may for just a moment.”

      “Iwa I don't think—”

      “Look, I'm not going to yell, we will talk about the car and the sneaking out thing in the morning but… I just thought maybe you'd want a different perspective on the matter.”

      “O-ok,” Tobio nodded. Iwaizumi took a deep breath as he pulled Tobio's desk chair over and sat down on it.

      “I wasted a lot of time stressing and wondering what I should do,” Iwaizumi began quietly. “And if I could go back I would do things differently but… I don't want to see you thinking that way when you're older. If you feel strongly about him, you should tell him. You might be surprised by the outcome.”

      “But dad…” Tobio breathed. “What if it messes everything up? I can't have him hate me or– or not want to be my friend.”

      “Well,” Iwaizumi sighed. “You just have to decide whether you want to live as his friend forever and never tell him, or you know...take a chance that he could feel the same way.”

      “I… I don't know,” Tobio whispered.

      “You don't have to make that decision now,” Oikawa said putting his hand on Tobio's shoulder. “But just you know, think about it.”

      “Thanks,” Tobio swallowed. “God, I'm so pathetic; I'm getting relationship advice from my parents, ugh.” He threw his head back and slapped his hands over his face.

      “You're not pathetic,” Oikawa laughed. “I'm glad you can come to us and talk to us… well sort of.”

      “Yeah, you can always ask us for advice Tobio,” Iwaizumi agreed. “But no more sneaking out and all that bullshit.”

      “Exactly,” Oikawa nodded. “And please just talk to Shouyou. But in person, not on the phone obviously, because you won't be having one for a while.” Tobio slid one hand off his face to send his dad an annoyed glare. “Glare all you want, you're still in trouble,” Oikawa laughed.

      “Yeah I know,” Tobio sighed.

      “Well good, as long as you know,” Oikawa said patting his son’s leg. “Get some rest, we'll reprimand you in the morning.”

      “Yay,” Tobio mumbled sarcastically.

      “Go to bed,” Iwaizumi said getting up from the chair.

      “Yeah no playing in your phone— oh wait I have it,” Oikawa teased brandishing the phone from his sweatpants pocket.

      “Now you're just being mean,” Tobio pouted.

      “Yeah don't tease him, he doesn't deserve it. It's not like he snuck out in the middle of the night and took my car for a drive— oh wait he did,” Iwaizumi said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the banging noises were tobio tripping when he came into the house with all the lights off because he's clumsy and dumb. the hushed talking was him swearing.


	13. Twelfth Grade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is almost over and i'm really upset about it. now i could just end it right here but i know you guys want more complications so you're gonna get them don't worry

* * *

      “Can I have everyone's attention, if I may?” Kuroo asked raising his voice to be heard over the music and talking in the restaurant. Over two dozen freshly graduated teenagers sat at tables talking and eating. The din died down as all eyes turned to Kuroo who  hopped up on top of a chair and was holding up a glass. “Well, first I would like to say congratulations to everyone who is graduating. High school is a never ending nightmare and you all managed to escape the death cycle.” All the students laughed and cheered in agreement. “We are here to celebrate the escape from the nightmare and your passing into what is the true nightmare realm: college. So if everyone could raise your glasses and salute to the two months you have before your lives turn to shit. To shit!”

      “To shit!” Everyone cheered back raising their various cups of sodas and probably spiked drinks. Kuroo jumped down from the chair and walked over to his husband who was laughing in the back. 

      “Dude that speech was beautiful,” Bokuto laughed. “Honestly I'm moved.”

      “Good, I'm glad,” Kuroo grinned. 

      “Well it seemed to have its impact on the kids,” Oikawa said walking over gesturing to the teenagers who were all forcing each other to get on the dance floor they created in the center of the restaurant. 

      "I do good in this world,” Kuroo smiled. 

      “That's debatable,” Iwaizumi said coming to stand next to Oikawa, winding his arm around his waist. 

      “No I do, look they are all frantically trying to be happy,” Kuroo said pointing to the teens dancing badly to the music that got turned up after Kuroo's speech. 

      “Let's get out of the way before we get caught in their gyrating,” Oikawa said herding them towards what Bokuto had lovingly dubbed the “old people table”. They all sat down at the table far enough away from the kids as to not “intervene” too much. 

      “Hey where's Akaashi?” Bokuto asked looking around the dimly lit room. “I bet him that we would see someone twerk in the first 20 minutes, I'd hate for him to miss it.”

      “I'm right here,” Akaashi sighed sitting across from Bokuto. 

      “Isn't this like , a critically acclaimed restaurant?” Kuroo turned to answer Akaashi but he saw that it wasn't him who spoke but Akaashi’s blonde haired, snarky boyfriend.

      “Tsukki! You did come after all!” Kuroo said excitedly as he watched him sit down with a look of disinterest. 

      “Akaashi forced me,” Tsukki frowned pouring himself a glass of beer from the pitcher on the table. “Also Iwaizumi told me that needed to  _ socialize _ ,” emphasizing that word with great disgust. 

      “Well you don't want to be that cliché bitter, weird math professor right?” Bokuto said. “Who wants to hang out with that.”

      “You guys apparently,” Tsukki mumbled as he gulped down half his beer. 

      “Hey Oikawa, you're surprisingly quiet,” Kuroo said turning to his friend. 

      “Oh sorry, I was just like thinking,” Oikawa said coming out of his thoughts. “Like this is it for them you know? The next step is college but that's adulthood basically. It's so odd to watch them and think like ‘oh those are the kids’ when in actuality half of them are adults.”

      “Yeah you need more beer,” Bokuto said breaking the silence after Oikawa spoke. “You're thinking too much.”

      “Why are you thinking about this right now?” Iwaizumi asked rubbing his back. “Just let them, and you, relax and enjoy the party and we can think about their impending adulthood later.”

      “Exactly,” Kuroo nodded settling back in his chair, his arm resting on the back of Bokuto's shoulders. “Let them just relax for a bit. This past year has been so stressful for them, especially with all the college applications and stuff.”

      “Yeah, Shou almost went half out his mind writing essays,” Bokuto laughed. “I don't think he'd ever done so much for school in his entire life.”

      “Tobio was so methodical about it, which is surprising because usually he's organized chaos,” Oikawa smiled. “His essay’s were actually pretty good too. Good enough for scholarships.” 

      “Well as someone who reads college application essays, they are usually all bad,” Tsukki said flatly.

      “I hate to agree with you,” Iwaizumi sighed. “But it's true. I have seen some  _ really  _ bad applications in my time at the university. Like really bad.”

      “I can still remember my application,” Bokuto remembered cringing, “yikes.”

      “Kenma actually helped Shouyou with his app since he got a full ride,” Kuroo explained. “Shou got some money but I mean, his grades were not like Kenma's,” Kuroo laughed. 

      “I'm still surprised that Shouyou isn't going to the same university as Tobio and Kenma,” Oikawa said. 

      “Well he's going to culinary school,” Bokuto said proudly.

      “I think Shou feels a little upset about that too,” Kuroo said smiling at how proud his husband was. “But it's not like he's not going to see them, you know?”

      “I know that Tobio was disappointed they weren't going to be roommates,” Iwaizumi said. “Although that  _ may  _ be for the best.”

      “Why is that?” Kuroo asked confused. 

      “Because I think they would never focus on their school work then,” Oikawa laughed. 

      “Why is that?”

      “Because…”Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked at everyone's confused faces. “They like each other. Like…? Where are you guys?”

      “What? No way,” Bokuto said shaking his head. 

      “Yeah way,” Oikawa nodded.

      “I always thought they were going to end up together,” Iwaizumi shrugged. “I had a theory.”

      “Shou and Tobio?” Kuroo asked. “Don't you mean Kenma and Tobio?”

      “Um...no,” Oikawa furrowed his brow in confusion. 

      “I don't understand, am I missing something?” Iwaizumi asked. Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged curious glances. 

      “Do you guys not know?” Bokuto questioned. 

      “Don't know what?” Oikawa asked slowly. 

      “Oh um…” Kuroo began looking over at Bokuto who looked equally apprehensive. “I don't think…”

      “Are you guys really gossiping about your sons’ love life?” Tsukishima asked flatly. 

      “I think maybe we don't know the full story,” Iwaizumi said carefully. 

      “Well where are they right now? Maybe that could give us some insight,” Oikawa said looking around the room. Kuroo turned around in his seat and craned his neck around looking for his sons. 

      “Oh I see them,” Bokuto whispered, gesturing towards the very back of the restaurant. Sat quietly at a table in the very back were several teens talking to each other. Kenma was sat next to an extremely tall gray haired lanky guy, who was sat next to Shouyou who was taking to an equally short energetic guy with a front blonde streak, who was sitting next to Tobio who was talking to Hitoka. 

      “Well that didn't tell us anything,” Oikawa frowned. “They aren't even talking to each other. They're not even sitting next to each other!”

      “What did you expect? Them to be making out?” Tsukki asked sarcastically. 

      “Um ew, no,” Oikawa grimaced. 

      “I don't think we're ever going to know exactly what's going on with them,” Kuroo sighed turning back around. “Not until they tell us. When they're ready.”


	14. Freshman Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its ending!!! i'm sad!!!! i'm not ready!!! 
> 
> these last 4 chapters are from the kids perspective but still alternating between the BoKuroo and IwaOi, so Kenma in this chapter then Tobio and so on like that

* * *

      “Are you going to stop pacing?” Kenma asked as watched Shouyou walked the length of his room back and forth. 

      “I'm not pacing,” Shouyou said as he paced. Kenma only sighed and turned back to his phone. He listened to his brother’s measured steps against his floor from where he lay on his bed. 

      “You're going to wear a hole into the floor,” Kenma murmured. 

      “Ugh I'm just so…” Shouyou groaned as he collapsed onto a heap on the floor. “I don't know what to do.”

      “Mm,” Kenma hummed noncommittally. 

      “Like should I call him? Should I not? Do I even say anything?,” Shouyou thought out loud. 

      “Dunno,” Kenma mumbled. 

      “What if he doesn't remember? What if he thought I was someone else?” Shouyou continued to hypothesize. “He might even have known that was me.”

      “Mmm,” Kenma hummed again. 

      “You know you're not being very helpful,” Shouyou accused. Kenma could hear the pout in his voice. He turned his head to look over at Shouyou who was sprawled out on the floor with his arms and legs spread looking the picture of despair. 

      “I think you're being very dramatic,” Kenma said. 

      "No I'm not!” Shouyou said offended. 

      “Ok,” Kenma said unbelievingly. 

      “Ugh. I'm just so…ugh,” Shouyou groaned. “I can't believe that happened.”

      “I'm surprised it took so long,” Kenma mumbled under his breath. 

      “What?”

      “Nothing.”

      “Kenma what am I supposed to do?” Shouyou asked sitting up. “What would you do if you were me?”

      “What would I do if I was the one who kissed Tobio?” Kenma clarified. 

      “Yeah.”

      “Kiss him again.” Kenma couldn't help but smirk at his own cleverness. 

      “You're not being helpful,” Shouyou groaned. 

      “No I'm serious, that's exactly what I would do,” Kenma said honestly. 

      “Ugh but you don't understand,” Shouyou moaned. “It's Tobio.”

      “Oh I think I understand,” Kenma mumbled turning back to his phone. 

      “How would you know?” Shouyou asked genuinely curious. 

      “Because that's what I did,” Kenma said not looking away from his phone.

      “...WHAT?” Kenma turned his head to see Shouyou sitting sit straight up on the floor looking at him with the most shocked expression Kenma had ever seen. 

      “Yeah,” Kenma shrugged. “We made out once. It was a long time ago.”

      “Um WHAT?” Shouyou repeated. 

      “It was a long time ago and honestly it wasn't even for very long,” Kenma said. 

      “How could you not tell me that!?” Shouyou asked annoyed. 

      “Well would you tell your brother that you made out with the person who likes them?”

      “Uh n— wait what? He what?”

      “This is exactly why I didn't tell you,” Kenma sighed looking back at his phone. 

      “Bu–bu–but how? And...why? And WHEN!?” Shouyou stuttered. 

      “I think like eleventh grade? So I was like 16 and he was 15,” Kenma remembered. 

      “Literally like when were you going to tell me!?” Shouyou asked. 

      “Um, I wasn't.”

      “Why not!?” Shouyou said offended. “I tell you everything…”

      "I'm sorry,” Kenma said quietly, realizing that he may have hurt his feelings. 

      “Is there anything else you haven't told me?” Shouyou pouted. 

      “I…” Kenma sighed deciding that it was better to just tell him rather than say no. “When I was younger I had a crush on Tobio for a while…”

      “WHAT!? And you never told me!?” Shouyou practically shouted. 

      “Well I didn't really...you know...know how to tell you,” Kenma shrugged uncomfortably. 

      “It's super easy,” Shouyou began, annoyed. “You walk across the hallway into my bedroom sit down and tell me you have a crush on him.”

      “I guess,” Kenma nodded. 

      “Well...do you still like him?” Shouyou asked carefully. 

      “Not the same way anymore,” Kenma shook his head. “Plus it wouldn't have gone anywhere so…”

      “Why not?”

      “Because he liked you obviously.”

      “What.” Shouyou stared at him blankly. 

      “How do you not know?” Kenma asked dubiously. 

      “If I knew that then why would I be here freaking out about what to do!?” Shouyou cried. 

      “I don't know, I thought you were just being dramatic,” Kenma shrugged. 

      “No I wasn't.” Shouyou exhaled deeply and looked into space trying to collect his thoughts. Kenma just watched him with an expectant expression. “How like...how long has he liked me? Do you know?”

      “Probably since forever,” Kenma said. 

      “Fuck man…” Shouyou exhaled laying back down on the floor. “I had no idea.”

      “I know.”

      “So why didn't you say anything? You knew I liked him. I told you that when Hitoka and I broke up.”

      “Well I didn't want to you know...get super involved…”

      “Ugh,” Shouyou groaned. “I... understand, but like, you could have also saved me a lot of heartache.”

      “Sorry,” Kenma mumbled feeling bad. 

      “It's fine,” Shouyou sighed. 

      They were silent for a few moments, the weight of the information still heavy in the air. Kenma looked away from Shouyou and turned his head down to his phone in his hands, not playing on it but is it staring at the blank screen. 

      “So…” Shouyou began quietly. Kenma looked over at him waiting for him to continue. “We liked the same guy.” Shouyou looked over at Kenma with a sheepish smile. “What are the odds?”

      “We did spend a lot of time with him during formative years so it's possible that our attraction to him stems from proximity,” Kenma said. 

      “He's also kind of hot too,” Shouyou added. Kenma couldn't help but laugh. 

      “Yeah he's also kind of hot too,” Kenma smiled looking down. 

      “Remember when he got into that fight for me in like sixth grade?” Shouyou said reminiscing. “I definitely had no idea what to do with the sight of him like punching someone, all bloody and sweaty.”

      “You were twelve.”

      “Yeah well it was hot to my twelve year old self. And I didn't even know I was into him then.That was very confusing.”

      “I'm sure it was.”

      “Oh remember when he had braces for a bit though?” Shouyou laughed. “He was so awkward it was hilarious. And remember how he came running over here when he got them taken off.”

      “Yeah he brushed his teeth in my bathroom for an hour.”

      “He was so adamant about fixing the like incredibly slight discoloration,” Shouyou laughed. “Ugh he was so cute.”

      “What about that summer that he figured out how to use his dad's hair products and—”

      “And his hair always looked perfect!?  Um yes I remember the summer before eleventh grade, better known as the summer of wet dreams.”

      “Weren't you still dating Hitoka then?”

      “Hence why we broke up.”

      “Makes sense,” Kenma chuckled. 

      “Yeah speaking about when we broke up…” Shouyou said rubbing the back of his neck. “I might...not have exactly...told you everything about that night.”

      “Yeah yet you're reprimanding me for not telling you everything?” Kenma asked raising his eyebrow. 

      “It's definitely not the same thing,” Shouyou frowned. 

      “Sure,” Kenma agreed sarcastically. “So what actually happened. You didn't go to the park to cry?”

      “Ok, well yeah. I did at first,” Shouyou admitted. “But I wasn’t there the whole time.”

      “So where’d you go?”

      “I called Tobio, and he took his dad’s Camero and came and picked me up from the park.”

      “Oh?”

      “Yeah. And he drove us to the riverbank.”

      “That’s…”

      “Yeah I know.” Shouyou sighed laying back against the floor. “I told him what happened and I don’t know how we started, but we just kind of held each other – well he held me, in the backseat of his car. It was… really nice. Well, in a my-life-was-falling-apart kind of way.”

      “And did anything… happen?”

      “Oh my god no, do you think I would be like this if something had?” Shouyou scoffed. “No he just… held me. And i wanted to kiss him, obviously, but I just didn’t want him to think i was doing it because i was feeling vulnerable– though I was– and I didn’t want him to think he was just my rebound.”

      “I understand,” Kenma nodded. 

      “But yeah, we were out there for a few hours and then he drove me home,” Shouyou sighed. “Of course it wasn’t until I snuck into the house, got up to my room, changed out of my clothes and got into bed that I realized that I was completely in love with him and had to tell him at that moment.”

      “That’s awfully impulse, not to mention late.”

      “Tell me about it, but yeah I like jumped out of bed and everything. I grabbed my phone and I called him but… he never picked up and I don’t know, I guess I lost my nerve. I never told him.” 

      “Why not?” 

      “Because.... just you know, because,” Shouyou said lamely. “Because I couldn’t.” 

      “But what if he would want you to?” 

      “Honestly, I think the ship has sailed. He probably didn’t know it was me at the party and was too drunk to even remember. I mean I was really drunk too, maybe it wasn’t even him. Plus, we don’t really see each other all the time like we used to since I’m away and he’s here.”

      “Yeah, and?” 

      “And… that’s it. He’s my friend but… I don’t know, I’ll just have to get over him,” Shouyou shrugged. “I mean, you guys are both going to the same university. You guys see each other way more often than I see you...maybe you guys should…”

      “Stop,” Kenma said putting his hand up. “That’s not going to happen and you know that. He’s my best friend too and you’re my brother. I wouldn’t try to get in the middle of that.” 


	15. Sophomore Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i never expected so many people to like this story, i'm so happy!!!  
> I've been excited about this chapter for a while, because i'm just a sad, sad multishipper and i can't control myself.  
> some people might be... maybe not upset, but confused, but i assure you that whatever ship is in the tags is the one that will be endgame

* * *

      “Shit.” It was the only thing that Tobio could think of to say. It had been the only thought crossing his mind as he sat on his bed next to sleeping Kenma. It was the only sound that had broken the 2 am silence. “Shit.”

      “Did you say something?” Kenma asked groggily. He opened one eyelid and looked up at Tobio from his position sideways on the bed.

      “We were supposed to Skype with Shou and we totally forgot,” Tobio sighed looking at his phone and the litany of texts he had gotten from his best friend. They began as excited emoji filled exclamations of being ready and set up for Skype, to asking if they were alive.

      “Shit,” Kenma frowned sitting up. “Well what do we do now?”

      “Should we call him?”

      “And tell him...what?” Kenma asked. “Sorry we forgot to Skype you, we played video games till we fell asleep?”

      “Well it’s the truth,” Tobio said gesturing with his phone in his hand.

      “Yeah, but that sounds like a lie,” Kenma reasoned. “Plus he already thinks we’re sleeping together, so that’s only going to make matters worse.”

      “Well wouldn’t not answering him at all make him think that more?” Tobio asked frowning.  

      “I guess, yeah. Text him and tell him we got sidetracked but we’re getting on the computer now.” Tobio nodded and typed out the response to Shouyou’s latest text which basically was a series of red faced angry emojis from about an hour ago.

      “Ok, I sent it,” Tobio said putting his phone down on the bed and grabbed his laptop. “Here can you set up the Skype?”

      “Sure,” Kenma said putting the laptop on his folded legs.

      “I knew I should have set an alarm,” Tobio sighed, leaning back against the wall. “Now he’s really going to think we’re hooking up.”

      “I keep telling him we’re not, but you know how he gets,” Kenma frowned as he opened up the program. “He very stubborn, and right now probably jealous because we’re here and he’s not.”

      “Yeah I know,” Tobio shook his head. He lolled his head to the side so he could watch  Kenma on the computer. Kenma was trying to tame his sleep mussed hair with one hand and type with the other. Tobio barely had time to process his thought before he voiced it. “Hey, maybe we should just hook up since he already thinks we are.”

      “Pass,” Kenma said flatly.

      “What? Why?” Tobio frowned, marginally offended.

      “Because no, pass.”

      “But...But like even three years ago you would have jumped at that– or, you know, me. What gives?” Tobio questioned.

      “Maybe you’re just not attractive anymore,” Kenma said stoically as he placed the laptop on the floor. Tobio looked at him horrified and offended.

      “Do you really think that?” Tobio asked insecurely, unconsciously putting his hand on his face. He never thought himself gorgeous but he didn’t think he could have gotten uglier.  

      “...no,” Kenma mumbled. “But my answer is still no. Has he texted back yet?”

      “No not yet. But why is your answer no? I mean… I’m not trying to force you in anything, and i know this is sounding really weird, I’m just really curious.”

      “Because I promised Shouyou I wouldn’t so…” Kenma shrugged refusing to look up at Tobio was watching him with his brow furrowed.

      “Why would you do something like that?” Tobio asked very confused.

      “Come on, you can’t be serious?” Kenma said displaying a rare impatience glancing at Tobio, who just looked at him with complete ignorance. “Because he’s in love with you.”

      “What?”

      “This is so painful, you guys are so stupid,” Kenma groaned, throwing his head back against the wall.

      “Wait wait wait, what?” Tobio said trying to process. “What do you mean, he’s in love with me?”

      “What is up for interpretation there?”

      “I’m just...whoa…” Tobio breathed. He stared blankly at his room, eyes unfocused as he racked his brain for any evidence of Kenma’s claims.

      “Honestly, it was so obvious I can’t even believe you didn’t know,” Kenma frowned.

      “How was I supposed to know!?” Tobio cried out. “He– I’m– he’s– we’ve– I’m just so...wow.”

      “Eloquent.”

      “Shut up, I’m processing,” Tobio huffed.

      “How could you not have known?”

      “Because I didn't ok? I was trying to move on and whatever.” Kenma gave him a skeptical glance and Tobio flushed with embarrassment. “Ok maybe I wasn't doing a good job of it but I actually was trying.”

      “This is exactly why we haven’t hooked up,” Kenma said looking away and back down at the computer.

      “Fine…” Tobio frowned looking down at his phone. He stared at the list of angry messages he missed from Shouyou. _In love with me huh?_

 _“_ Did he answ _—”_

 _“_ If he had never told you, would you have gone out with me?” Tobio looked over at Kenma who was blinking, surprised.

      “No,” he said honestly.

      “Why not?”

      “Because you didn't like me the same way,” Kenma explained.

      “I… I think I would have.”

      “Why are you saying all this now?” Kenma frowned, leaning back from Tobio slightly.

      “Because I never want you to think you were passed up or unwanted,” Tobio said softly. “Had we gone out, we probably would have still been together.”

      “You don't know that,” Kenma whispered, shaking his head.

      “I think I do,” Tobio smiled. “You're the one who turned me down, remember?”

      “Yeah,” Kenma sighed.

      “I asked you out and you were just like, ‘um, no’ which confused the hell out of me.”

      “I didn't want to ruin our friendship.”

      “I guess so,” Tobio agreed. “I don't think I would have ruined it though. Just different.”

      “But none of this matters now,” Kenma reasoned. “You and Shou are going to be together and that's it. I don't mind, I knew it would be like this eventually and I thought that you'd—”

      Tobio didn't think, he just leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kenma's mouth. He brought his hand up to Kenma's cheek, thumbing his cheek bone gently. Opening his lips slightly, he slid his tongue across Kenma's lips just as he started to kiss back. Tobio could feel Kenma hesitate to bring his hands up but he eventually felt them land on his waist and torso.

      He slipped his tongue into Kenma's mouth earning him a soft moan. Tobio brought his other hand to grip Kenma's waist, pulling him towards himself as he began to lay down on the bed on his back. Kenma followed him, slipping his leg between Tobio's and moving his arm to prop himself up as he hovered over Tobio.

      Slowly, Tobio slid his hand up to Kenma’s neck, cradling his cheek and tucking his hair behind his ear. The hand that was still on Kenma’s waist he moved slightly, his fingers dipping under his shirt and feeling the area of skin just above his pants. The warm skin was soft and velvety under Tobio's fingers. He brought one leg up and wrapped it around one of Kenma's, lifting his groin up slightly to met and press against Kenma. He could feel Kenma’s growing length against his own through their pants as Kenma started to grind down a bit.

      “Ah– ah fuck,” Kenma whimpered softly, as he separated their lips. Tobio continued to kiss down his neck as Kenma breathed into ear softly. “Tobio I—”

      “Kenma,” Tobio kissed him again, capturing his lower lip between his own. “Just don't think so much. Just let's have this once.”

      “But I— I…” Kenma trailed off as Tobio’s hands wormed their way under the waistband of his sweatpants and briefs, massaging the globes of his ass. Tobio used his leverage to press their groins together. With a low moan,Tobio began kissing along the line of Kenmas neck as he tilted his head back. Kenma ground his hips into his, fisting his hands in Tobio’s shirt. With short, breathy pants, Kenma rutted against him, pushing Tobio’s shirt up to get his hands on his chest.

      “It's ok,” Tobio whispered against Kenma's skin. “You don't have to think right now.”  Tobio grazed his teeth lightly against the skin at the bottom of Kenma's neck. Though he was instructing Kenma not to think, he couldn't help that his own mind was racing. Everything from yelling at himself, to encouraging himself, raged in his mind as he began to suck a bruise on to Kenma's neck.

      “Tobio wait,” Kenma panted, pulling back completely. He sat up, straddling Tobio's waist, but holding himself in his arms. “We can't do this.”

      “Why not?” Tobio asked breathily, removing his hands from inside of Kenma's pants and settling them on his waist.

      “Because I told you, I promised Shou.”

      “Right…” Tobio sighed.

      “What?”

      “Nothing it's just that… You make that promise to Shouyou. I decided not to date anyone because I didn't want to hurt the possibility that I could have a chance with him. And you don't go after the guy you like because he likes him too,” Tobio said running a hand through his slightly tousled hair. “I guess I just wanted to do something impulsive. Something that wasn't because of Shouyou for once.”

      “That's not his fault,” Kenma said furrowing his brow. “We made those choices.”

      “I know, I know I guess I meant like…” Tobio felt like he wasn't explaining himself the way he wanted to. “Never mind, honestly I felt like the idea of him liking me back seemed so far fetched that it wasn't true. And I wanted to have a moment where I knew that the person I was into liked me back… I've always just wanted people to like me back.”

      “Tobio you know I like you back,” Kenma mumbled.

      “I know,” Tobio blushed grateful that it was very dark in his bedroom. “I'm sorry I made things hard by kissing you.”

      “...”

      “Oh god, I meant like difficult! Like emotionally and— ugh,” Tobio groaned, slapping his hand against his face. “Please ignore me.”

      “It's fine,” Kenma said moving to get off Tobio's lap. “I thought it was kind of funny.”

      “I want to die.”

      “Don't be dramatic, move over.” Tobio shifted over towards the wall so that Kenma could lay down on his bed next to him. There wasn't a lot of space on his twin, but it was just big enough to accommodate the both of them. Tobio laid on his side with his back against the wall, with his arm lightly draped over Kenma waist, spooning him from behind.

      “Well this has been surprisingly eventful,” Tobio sighed closing his eyes. “I think we should just go to sleep and then call him in the morning and apologize.”

      “Works for me,” Kenma murmured into the pillow. They laid in silence for a while, the only sounds in the room were their breathing and the winter wind from the outside.

      “Hey Kenma,” Tobio whispered after a while of silence. He thought that perhaps Kenma had fallen asleep until he heard a small grunt of acknowledgement. “I'm sorry if I made you break your promise to Shouyou. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.”

      “It's ok,” Kenma mumbled placing his hand on top of Tobio's. “Don't worry about it.”

      “Ok,” Tobio nodded. They were silent for a few moments again. “Kenma I… Can I tell you something?”

      “You're going to anyway so…”

      “I just...I wanted you to know that…” Tobio bit his lip. “I...I would have had sex with you tonight if you had let me.” There was a long pause and Tobio felt his face heat up with embarrassment. He was just about to give in and tell Kenma he was joking when he heard Kenma respond.

      “I know,” Kenma whispered. Tobio let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, feeling marginally better. “I...would have too if…”

      “It's better this way,” Tobio breathed. “But yeah….I just wanted to be honest with you.”

      “Thanks I… I'm glad. That you're being honest with me. Thanks,” Kenma said quietly. He quickly shifted around so he was facing Tobio, and rested his head slightly on his chest.

      Tobio looked at Kenma who had his eyes closed and was breathing softly against his shoulder. Kenma was curled up against Tobio as he often did when he was comfortable. His hand rested on Tobio's chest and his forehead leaned against his shoulder. Laying like this reminded him of when they were younger, all three of them falling asleep on the couch, or on a bed after trying to stay up and watch a movie. Shouyou always tended to fall asleep sprawled out, but Kenma always found a way be holding onto to someone. And Tobio didn't realize until now that it was him. Kenma always found a way to hold on to Tobio.


	16. Junior Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaahhhhh the chapter that i know everyone has been waiting for (and some people thought would never come) 
> 
> thanks to those who are still here reading the story. all of your comments have been incredible and i'm so grateful to have such positive comments and messages about this little story. honestly everyone has been so nice, not that i would ever expect anyone to be mean, and i just want to thank everyone again for sticking around so, thank you!!

* * *

      “Here, you can just set your stuff over here,” Shouyou said as he gestured to the armchair in his bedroom. He watched as Tobio set his overnight bags on the chair. “Sorry, it's kind of messy in here. I've been so busy.”

      “Nah don't worry about it man,” Tobio said looking around the bedroom. “It's bigger than I thought it was gonna be.”

      “Yeah it's actually big enough for me to have a full bed too,” Shouyou said throwing himself on top of his bed. 

      “Oh look at you, so fancy,” Tobio smirked. 

      “Well it's better than being cramped up in a twin bed,” Shouyou said sitting up on the bed. “In my own apartment.”

      “Whatever,” Tobio rolled his eyes smirking. “I get to live rent free, with meals and laundry done for me at home so…”

      “True,” Shouyou laughed. “Although I do get to bring over whoever I want, whenever I want, no questions asked.” 

      “Who says I’m not bringing people over?” Tobio snarked. Shouyou couldn't tell if he was bluffing or not he decided to call it even. 

      “Touche,” Shouyou nodded. 

      “Mhm,” Tobio smirked. “Plus I have a car.” 

      “Yeah dude, I can’t even believe your dad gave you the Camero like…? I’m jealous.”

      “You should be, it’s awesome,” Tobio grinned. Shouyou felt his heart race a little bit at the sight of Tobio’s grin in person after months of them both being at school and separated. As hard as he tried to convince himself that he was going to get over his feelings for Tobio, every time they spoke, it was like his feelings began anew. 

      “Whatever man,” Shouyou smiled getting up from his bed and walking out of his room and into the kitchen. “You want some food? I know you’ve had a long drive, maybe we can order something?” 

      “Yeah sure,” Tobio agreed following Shouyou through the small apartment. “But you’re not going to cook for me Mr. Culinary?” 

      “I can if you want?” Shouyou smiled opening the fridge. “I just thought you would want something quick and easy.” 

      “So make me something quick and easy,” Tobio smirked leaning against the counter. 

      “Yeah, alright,” Shouyou nodded. “Quick and easy...quick and easy...hmm quick and– oh! I know, Mac and Cheese.” 

      “Mac and Cheese? You’re going to show me your culinary prowess with Mac and Cheese?” Tobio asked skeptically. 

      “Shut the fuck up and watch,” Shouyou waved at him dismissively. “This isn’t just any Mac and Cheese, this is special Mac and Cheese.” 

      “If you say so.” 

      “I do, now hush,” Shouyou instructed as he pulled out all the ingredients to make the cheese sauce. 

      Cooking was something Shouyou always enjoyed. Growing up with two parents who ran a restaurant, food was always a focus in their life. He remembered spending hours with his dad watching him trying to perfect recipes in their kitchen and getting to try each “failed” attempt, each more delicious than the last. 

      Shouyou watched as his dad made food that made his family and friends happy. He saw how a particular food could change someone's mood. And he noticed that each time his dad cooked something special, his parents would fall deeper and deeper in love. Shouyou knew the weight and importance of food. But most importantly, he knew how to wield it. 

      “Ok,” Shouyou said serving two bowls of Mac and Cheese. “I'm done.” Tobio jumped down from where he had sat himself on the counter while he watched Shouyou cook and grabbed a bowl and a fork. They both walked over to the tiny living room area that Shouyou had and sat on the small but comfortable couch. “I hope you like it,” Shouyou said confidently. He watched as Tobio took a forkful into his mouth and his face melted. 

      “This is amazing,” Tobio said not even waiting to finished swallowing before he was shocking in his next bite. “How on earth… it's literally just pasta and cheese...what the hell?”

      “Ok well give me a little more credit than that,” Shouyou laughed. “I'm not in culinary school to do graphic design.”

      “I mean I knew you could cook but, damn,” Tobio muttered as he ate. 

      “Well thank you,” Shouyou flushed proudly. “I tinkered around with my dad's recipe until I got it the way I like it. It's still a work in progress but—”

      “No way man, this is crazy good,” Tobio shook his head. “It's perfect.”

      “Thanks,” Shouyou smiled, ducking his head down to eat. 

      They say in silence on the couch for a bit as they ate. Tobio got up and served himself twice more before he declared he was completely full. 

      “That was so good man,” Tobio said, tilting his head back and giving in to the food coma. “I feel like I'm dead.”

      “Good to know that I can kill you with food,” Shouyou laughed. “I'm just going to feed you all the time till you die.”

      “Ugh, and I would too. I would die, but what a way to go.”

      “Death by Mac and Cheese.”

      “Sounds amazing,” Tobio grinned. “I'll totally be ok if that was the way I go.”

      “I don't know, that seems like it's going to be a slow death. I'll have to cook for you like all the time for it to work,” Shouyou smirked. “Me cooking breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Day in and day out.”

      “Your job would be to cook for me and you would just stay at home planning the next meal,” Tobio added to their scenario. 

      “Yeah,” Shouyou laughed. “You'll come home to a full 3 course meal every night. But you have to do all the dishes.”

      “That seems fair,” Tobio chucked. “Do I also have to clean this giant kitchen or the house it's going to be in?” 

      “No we can split that,” Shouyou smiled. “Or you know what, we're going to be too busy; me with my cooking and you with your work, so we'll just hire a maid.”

      “Perfect, that way you can just focus on making all the food for everyone,” Tobio said smiling. “You have to make breakfast in the morning and also lunches for me and the kids.”

      “Ah yes of course,” Shouyou laughed. “Our kids will have the most elaborate lunches. All the other kids will be jealous and will have to eat their sad PB&Js while our kids have thermoses of Pad Thai.”

      “Do I get thermoses of Pad Thai?” Tobio asked, turning his head towards Shouyou and smirking. 

      “Well if I have to pack you lunch of course,” Shouyou said smiling. “Unless you work close to home and you can then come home for lunch.”

      “That might be an incentive to do so,” Tobio grinned. 

      Shouyou could feel his heart in his throat. Just the act of them discussing a future together, even if it was fictitious, made Shouyou beyond happy. He felt like he could pretend for a moment that they really were discussing their future together, that is wasn't some joke scenario they made up to pass the time. He wanted everything they were saying. But wanting and getting are two very different things. Because no matter how much he tried not to be, Shouyou was still very much in love with Tobio. And he knew he wouldn't get to have this fantasy with Tobio, because he loved him more than Tobio loved him back. Because they could never find love in each other at the same time. Because Shouyou had given up hope. 

      “Hey what's wrong?” Shouyou blinked himself out of his thoughts and looked at Tobio who was staring at with concern. Tobio leaned forward and wiped a tear off Shouyou's cheek. “You're crying.”

      “I—” Shouyou had no idea that he had been crying. “Sorry, I didn't realize I was crying.”

      “It's ok,” Tobio said softly, not taking his hand off his cheek yet. “But why were you crying? Did I say something to upset you?” 

      “N–no,” Shouyou stuttered. “I was just… It was something that was in my head. Don't worry about it.”

      “But I can't help but worry,” Tobio said looking into Shouyou's eyes. He felt his breath hitch and his face grow hot under Tobio's gaze. He opened his mouth to answer but just as he was closing it, before he could even register it was happening, Tobio closed the distance between them and kissed him. 

      Shocked that it was happening, Shouyou didn't respond for the few seconds that it lasted. He felt Tobio stiffen and pull back, red faced and horrified. Frantically, Tobio move back trying to distance himself from Shouyou as if he could get far enough back to forget the kiss. Shouyou was still in such shock he couldn't even process what had happened, let alone speak. 

      “I-I-I I'm so...oh my god, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to—” Tobio trembled. “I just thought maybe you were also...but then you didn't...kiss… back and so I must have read that all wrong and I'm so so—”

      “Um.” Tobio immediately stopped rambling. Shouyou stared at him with wide eyes and a shocked expression. “You… You didn't read that wrong. I wanted… I've wanted to kiss you for so long.”

      “Really?” Tobio breathed. 

      “Yeah actually I'm… I'm…” Shouyou couldn't find a reason to finish the sentence so he launched himself at Tobio and connected their lips together. 

      Kissing Tobio felt like nothing Shouyou had ever imagined. And he had spent plenty of time devoted to imagining what it would be like. He always pictured it was going to be some bad soap opera kiss, where the world was going to fade out and his thoughts would tunnel in and he could only focus on Tobio and nothing else. That their lips would slide together perfectly and they would share slow and sensual kisses that left Shouyou weak and hazy. And they would hold each other and caress the other so they were reminded that they finally together. 

      But it felt nothing like that. 

      Shouyou had practically jumped at Tobio pressing him down on the couch. Both of their hands pulled at the other as they smashed their lips together trying desperately to be as close as possible. Shouyou fit his hand under Tobio's neck and ran his other hand through Tobio's hair using his hand to maneuver Tobio's head the way he wanted it. He could feel Tobio grabbing at his hips as he straddled him, Tobio pulling his hips down to grind against his groin as they kissed furiously. Everything's about their kiss was blinding fury and passion. It was nothing like the soft sensual image that Shouyou imagined. It was way better. 

      “Shou— fuck,” Tobio choked as Shouyou moved his hands down his chest and started to pull his shirt above his head. Shouyou couldn't get Tobio's shirt off fast enough, immediately kissing his skin as his fingertips explored the hard flesh. “Shou Ple–please. You too. I need to see you too.”

      “Yes of course,” Shouyou whispered as he kissed Tobio's chest one last time before he leaned back and pulled off his shirt. Tobio brought his hands up and touched him gently. Shouyou watched as Tobio slowly moved his fingers across his skin. Tobio glanced up to look at Shouyou's face and they made eye contact. Shouyou could see all the hesitation and anticipation in Tobio's eyes and he knew that Tobio could see the same in his. 

      Slowly, Shouyou leaned down and brought their lips together. Now resembling the kisses that Shouyou had imagined, they moved against each other in a slow sinuous way. Circling his hips against Tobio's, Shouyou moved his mouth down Tobio's neck leaving a trail of wet open mouthed kisses. He gently raked his nails down Tobio's chest, letting his hand move all the way down to rub at his rapidly hardening dick through his pants. Shouyou brought his lips down to Tobio's chest, pressing hot, bruising kisses along the way. 

      “Fuck Shou…” Tobio breathed as he gripped Shouyou's hips. 

      “Do you want to?” Shouyou said kissing around Tobio's nipple. 

      “Wh–what?” Tobio bumbled. 

      “You said ‘fuck Shou’ I wanted to know if you wanted to,” Shouyou whispered. 

      “I uh, um I'm...yes .” Shouyou laughed softly at his best friend's nervousness. “But I just um… I've never… done...I'm… I don't—”

      “It's ok,” Shouyou said kissing him tenderly. “We don't have to if you're too nervous.”

      “No no no no, I want to like, Shou  _ I want to _ ,” Tobio insisted. “I'm just...probably not as experienced… and I don't exactly know what to do…and I don't know...I've never done it before…” He trailed off and looked away, his cheeks tinted pink. Shouyou couldn't help but think he looked really cute. 

      “That's ok,” Shou smiled reassuringly. “We can take our time. Plus we don't even have to go all the way to you know… _ ‘sex’  _ sex”. There's a million other things we can do that's still feel just as amazing. I never want you to feel pressured to do that with me. We do it at your own time— if ever. Seriously it doesn't matter to me.”

      “Oh ok,” Tobio nodded. “I just… what if I'm...like...not good at it. What if I'm just—”

      “Tobio,” Shouyou said softly, thumbing his cheek. “I'm just happy because it's you. I don't care about anything else.” 

      “I…” Tobio looked up at Shouyou with emotion filled eyes. “I love you.”

      “I– ah oh my god,” Shouyou exhaled a rush of air slumping against Tobio's chest. 

      “Um… did I say something wrong or…?”

      “No, no it's just,” Shouyou smiled against Tobio's chest “I've wanted to hear you say that for so long. I'm just trying to convince myself I'm not dreaming.” 

      “No,” Tobio laughed, moving his hands up Shouyou's back. “No this is definitely real.”

      “Good,” Shouyou grinned. He lifted his head up to look at Tobio's face. “I love you.”

      “Good,” Tobio said before closing the distance between them. 


	17. Senior Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH IT'S OVER!! i'm kinda upset because i loved this story so much and i'm so happy with all the people who read this and liked it too. thank you all so much for all your comments and your messages, it all means so much to me. (the end notes have some post-ending facts for you all) 
> 
> also the cat's name is specifically for London

* * *

      Struggling underneath the weight of the stack of boxes he was carrying, Tobio carefully maneuvered his way through the narrow doorway into Kenma's new apartment. Not even able to see his feet, he slid his way across the floor to move forward hoping there was nothing on the floor he would trip on. 

      “Hey um, can someone tell me where to put these boxes?” Tobio asked.

      “Yeah, put them here,” Kenma said taking the top box off of the stack and setting it down on the floor by the wall in the small living room. 

      “Ugh,” Tobio groaned placing the rest of the boxes on top. “God that's heavy.”

      “Don't be a baby,” Shouyou said as he came in carrying one, small box. 

      “What? I'm not being a baby. I carried way more, and way heavier boxes than you,” Tobio said accusingly. 

      “But you're so much stronger so you should carry more,” Shouyou smiled, putting his hand on his arm. Tobio frowned at his boyfriend trying to be angry, but was also flattered by his sweet words. 

      “Well...don't...thank you,” Tobio stumbled as he scowled at Shouyou's smiling face. 

      “Is that the last of the boxes?” Kenma asked looking around the living room that seemed to be filled to the brim with cardboard boxes. 

      “Yup,” Shouyou said closing the door to the apartment. “We have to return the moving truck tomorrow.”

      “Ok,” Kenma said. He sighed looking at the stacks of things that needed to be put away. “Shou can you order pizza?” 

      “Can do bro,” Shouyou said pulling out his phone. Tobio walked over to Kenma who was still staring at the boxes with a mixed expression.There were boxes piled in almost every free floor space in the living room. Glancing at Kenma, Tobio could see he looked as overwhelmed as Tobio felt. 

      “This...this is a lot of stuff,” Tobio said looking around. 

      “I know,” Kenma groaned. “I was warned not to pack so much but you know my parents.” 

      “Classic over-packers,” Tobio nodded. “I know, my dad called me to complain yesterday that they should have gotten a bigger suite on the cruise because half the space is, and I quote, ‘Bokuto’s crap and Kuroo’s shit’.” 

      “Exactly,” Kenma sighed.

      “But we’re here to help you unpack.” Kenma sent him dubious look. “Ok well I’m here to help you unpack. Shou’s here to make a mess.” 

      “Thanks,” Kenma sighed looking dreadingly at all the stuff. 

      “Anything you want to unpack first?” Tobio asked pulling off his jacket and setting it on the couch that had been stuffed into the corner for the time being. 

      “I don't want to unpack anything,” Kenma grimaced. 

      “Ok,” Tobio nodded, looking at a box with a scrawled label. “How about we start with...whatever this box says it has in it. Cabbage? Crawfish?”

      “I think that says Cat Stuff,” Kenma said squinting at the almost illegible handwriting. “Shouyou wrote this.”

      “Obviously,” Tobio snorted. “Where is the little fuckwad anyway?” he asked looking around. Kenma raised an eyebrow at him. “The cat I mean.” 

      “Snuffles von Fluff is sleeping in my bedroom,” Kenma said correcting him. 

      “Good, that fluff von assmunch is just a walking allergic reaction,” Tobio said setting aside that box and looking at the one underneath. “How about we then go to… I'm not even going to try to read this one.” He took out a box cutter from his back pocket and cut through the tape to see inside. “Oh it's kitchen stuff.” 

      “Yeah that's what it says,” Shouyou said like it was obvious, walking over as he slid his phone into his hoodie pocket. “How are you supposed to be going to grad school if you can’t read?” 

      “I can read,” Tobio frowned. “But your handwriting is chicken scratch.” 

      “Blah blah blah,” Shouyou waved dismissively. “Help me put this shit away.” Shouyou took the box in his arms and carried it into the small kitchen to unpack.

      “Fine,” Tobio sighed following him into the kitchen. “Hey Kenma do you want any of this in any particular place?” 

      “I literally do not care,” Kenma said going through another box in the living room. “Just put it, I don’t know, somewhere easy to find.” 

      “You got it bro,” Shouyou nodded walking into the kitchen and placing the box on the counter. “Um, ok. Somewhere easy to find.” Tobio smirked as he watch his boyfriend struggle to place plates on a high shelf in the cabinet above the counter. 

      “Need help?” Tobio smirked, folding his arms amused by Shouyou’s inability to reach the shelf. 

      “I got this,” Shouyou said jumping up and trying to shove the plate on the shelf before he fell back down again, only resulting in him almost dropping the plate on the floor. “I don’t got this.”

      “You dumbass,” Tobio chuckled as he took the plate out of Shouyou’s hand. “Just ask for help.” He reached up on to the shelf and placed the stack of plates there with ease. He looked down at his boyfriend who had his face scrunched up with annoyance. 

      “I would have reached it,” Shouyou insisted, setting his hands on his hips. 

      “No you wouldn’t have,” Tobio teased, putting more plates in the cabinet. “I’m the tall one on our relationship so it’s my duty to reach all the places that you can’t.” 

      “You’re the asshole in our relationship, it’s your duty to be a jerk,” Shouyou mumbled watching Tobio easily stack the plates. 

      “Hey grab me another box of kitchen stuff, will you?” Tobio finished putting away the dishware from that box while he heard Shouyou grumble all the way to the living room and back. Throwing the empty box on the floor, he narrowly missed hitting Shouyou not realizing he was standing behind him. 

       “Hey, fucking watch it,” Shouyou chided, setting the box on the counter and smacking Tobio’s arm. 

      “Oh sorry Shou, I didn’t see you down there,” Tobio apologized. 

      “Ha ha, another short joke,” Shouyou said dryly. 

      “No that wasn’t one, but know that I think about it…” Shouyou shoved his shoulder and he just smirked at his very annoyed boyfriend. 

      “Ass. Hole,” Shouyou said, punctuating each syllable with a shove to his shoulder. “Why do you have to be so mean to me?” 

      “I don’t  _ have _ to,” Tobio shrugged sarcastically. “But gosh, it’s just so easy and fun.” 

      “What if I was this mean to you? Hm?” Shouyou asked crossing his arms. “You would be a wreck. You can’t live without me and my constant gushing affection.” 

      “Pfft,” Tobio snorted, turning around and pulling out the boxcutter and slicing open the second box. “Yeah, ok.” 

      “I’m serious,” Shouyou all but whined. 

      “Mhm, I’m sure you are,” Tobio nodded fitting a litany of Kenma’s obscenely large mugs in the cabinet. 

      “I’m just going to be really mean to you from now on and you’re going to miss my cheery disposition,” Shouyou pouted. 

      “Mhm, can you hand me those mugs?” Tobio asked gesturing towards the box below as he reached up into the cabinet, ignoring Shouyou’s tantrum. 

      “No, fuck you,” Shouyou huffed walking out of the kitchen. Rolling his eyes, Tobio bent down and grabbed a few of the mugs and began accommodating them. 

      Shaking his head, Tobio sighed as he put away the kitchen things by himself. 

      Over the past year, he quickly realized that dating Shouyou, was almost exactly like being best friends with Shouyou only with the added benefit of less sexual frustration. They still bickered and had stupid, petty arguments. They still were competitive towards each other. They still make fun of each other and call each other names. Only now, their bickering ends with one of them kissing the other until they cave. And their competitions are often purposely lost for the sake of the other’s happiness. And their name calling almost always results in a creation of a new, obnoxious nickname, that they always threaten to use in public but never do. And Tobio likes it that way. 

      “Hey! Dickhole,” Shouyou called out to him behind him. 

      “Yes, my darling?” Tobio responded in the most sarcastically sickeningly sweet voice he could muster that sounded too much like his dad. 

      “The pizza’s here, give me your money,” he said sticking out his hand. 

      “My wallet’s in my back pocket just take it out,” he said turning back to the cabinet. He continued to put mugs away while he heard Shouyou huff behind him. 

      “No, you’re always trying to get me to touch your butt when I’m mad at you,” Shouyou pouted. Tobio smirked and turned his head to look at Shouyou whose face was contorted in a scowl that looked out of place on his face. 

      “Are you really complaining about that?” Tobio asked tilting his head. He grabbed bowls from the bottom of the box and began putting them away. He knew indulging Shouyou’s mood was never productive, but damn it if it wasn’t hilarious. 

      “Fine,” Shouyou growled. Tobio could hear him smack his feet across the floor and then he felt a rough hand going into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet. “Always making up reasons for me to touch you like I even want to do that,” Shouyou grumbled under his breath as he took out the money from the wallet then forcibly shove the wallet back into Tobio’s back pocket. Tobio couldn’t help but chuckle. 

      “Shou are you coming or what?” Kenma said from the front door. 

      “I’m coming,” Shouyou said with one last shove of the wallet for good measure. Tobio shook his head as he closed the cabinet and opened the one next to it to continue putting things away. He knew that if he didn’t attempt an apology soon, Shouyou was only going to continue pouting until he did. 

      “Tobio, come eat,” Kenma said sticking his head into the kitchen. 

      “Coming.” He looked at all the plates he just stacked neatly in the shelf. “Can we like...not use plates today?” 

      “Yeah,” Kenma nodded with a small smile. Tobio followed him out and sat down on the floor at the low coffee table across from Shouyou who was already pulling out an extra cheesy slice. 

      “Shit I forgot drinks,” Tobio sighed, lowering his hand as went to grab a slice. “Is there anything in the fridge Kenma?” 

      “No,” he mumbled around his slice of pizza. “That’s why we ordered food.” 

      “Ugh, fine I’ll go get some,” Tobio sighed standing up. “There’s a store on the corner I think, I’ll run over real quick. Does anyone want anything in particular?” 

      “Just get whatever,” Kenma said, taking a bite of his food. 

      “Shou?” 

      “I don’t care,” he said not looking up at Tobio. With an exaggerated eyeroll, Tobio slipped his shoes back on, shrugged his jacket on and walked out of the apartment. 

      The store that Tobio saw was slightly further than he thought. He walked about seven blocks before he even saw it another block away. Frowning that he was going so far just to buy some soda, he quickened his pace to be done as fast as possible. 

      The ding of the door awoke the sleeping the store clerk as Tobio walked in. Feeling awkward that he was the only person in the store, he quickly went over to the refrigerated section and looked at the drinks. Wishing he had at least grabbed a basket, he carefully stacked a 2 six packs of soda and a six pack of beer in one arm. The coldness of the cardboard traveled through his sleeve to his arm as he rushed over to the counter. 

      “Is that it?” the clerk asked rubbing the sleep out of his eye. 

      “Uh,” Tobio looked down as saw a large box of strawberry Pocky sticks on the counter shelf. “And this too,” he said putting on the counter. He handed over his card since he realized that he hadn't any cash after paying for the pizza. The clerk slowly bagged his stuff for him in the flimsiest looking plastic bags Tobio had ever seen. WIth a small nod, he walked out of the store and back towards the apartment. 

      By the time he reached the apartment, the handles were almost entire broken and he didn’t want to risk putting the bags down to knock on the door, so he tried to lightly kick the door with his foot. Shou opened the door with frown. 

      “Where did you go for these drinks?” he asked stepping aside so Tobio come walk in. 

      “The store was further than I thought,” Tobio sighed placing the bags on the kitchen counter. “Beer or soda?” 

      “...beer,” Shouyou said taking out a can of beer from the case and walking back into the living room. Tobio started taking out the drinks and placing them in the fridge so they’d stay cold when he heard Shouyou walk back in. “What is this for?” Tobio turned around and saw Shouyou holding the box of strawberry pocky in his hands, staring at him confusedly. 

      “Oh, um, I bought it for you,” Tobio said closing the fridge. 

      “Thank you,” Shouyou blinked owlishly. 

      “Yeah I saw it, and I know it’s your favorite,” Tobio explained, “so yeah I just um, bought it for you.” 

      “You’re the worst,” Shouyou frowned. Tobio smiled. He knew that meant all was forgiven. He took a small step towards Shouyou, who was still frowning at him. “Why can’t you ever let me be mad at you for five fucking minutes? Why do you have to go and do shit like this all the time?”

      “So you’re mad I bought you your favorite thing?” Tobio asked, raising his eyebrow at him. Shouyou pouted placing the box on the counter, he took a step closer to Tobio. 

      “Yes,” Shouyou huffed putting his hands on his hips. “I’m mad.” 

      “Ok,” Tobio smirked. “Seems reasonable.” 

      “No you’re supposed to ask me why I’m mad,” he said nudging Tobio with his shoulder. 

      “Ok,” Tobio smiled, “why are you mad?” 

      “Because you’re really cute and it makes me angry,” Shouyou said almost accusingly. 

      “Oh no, what am I going to do?” Tobio grinned. Shouyou gave him a small knowing look before he leaned up towards Tobio’s lips. Hesitating for just a moment, Shouyou hovered his lips over Tobio’s just for a second before softly pressing them together. It wasn’t a very long kiss. And it wasn’t even a very sexy kiss with passion and tongue. There was no loss of breath or crazy heart rates. It was soft, a delicate and chaste. And it felt like home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Bokuto and Kuroo are enjoying being empty nesters now that Shouyou is away at college and Kenma moved out.   
> -Oikawa and Iwaizumi have both reduced their hours at work and now, since they only go in 3 days a week, have been spending more time with Tobio who has been living at home for college to save money.   
> -Incidentally, Tobio has been looking for his own apartment, that he assures his dads that has nothing to do with them being home all the time (it does)   
> -Shouyou is going to move back once he graduates and work at his parents restaurant; Bokuto might be more excited about this than Shouyou is  
> -Tobio and Shouyou have discussed moving in together after college  
> -Kenma has settled into living on his own better than anyone had ever expected him; he's surprisingly independent   
> -Oikawa adopted a small pomeranian named Lupus, much to Iwaizumi's objections to becoming "the old gay couple who pretends their dog is their kid" (Lupus loves Iwaizumi the most, and he spoils him rotten)   
> -Tobio, who now has his dad's Camaro, is able to drive to see Shou on the weekends, where he'll stay at his apartment. He's met all of Shouyou's friends; he thinks he's not as cool or interesting as them; they think he's too cool and broody for Shouyou.   
> -Kenma has starting teaching at his college part time. Lev is one of his students. Kenma "begrudgingly" tutors him in his apartment. Often.   
> -Kuroo and Oikawa have become hot yoga buddies. Bokuto and Iwaizumi approve. Definitely approve. They approve so fucking much.  
> -Trying to beat the "old man pudge," Bokuto and Iwaizumi have started going to the gym together to weight train. Kuroo and Oikawa approve. Definitely approve. They approve so fucking much.


End file.
